G
by Kaiser lucifer
Summary: G
1. C

!!

Herida que nunca cerrara.

1.8K 180 a53 por Enton-no-Madara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que salgan aquí.

Sin mas que decir comencemos este jodido capítulo.

\--

Estudio de Naruto.

Hinata estaba acompañada de sus amigos quienes veían a Naruto con vendas en su cuerpo.

Naruto descansaba en la cama de sus estudio, vendas estaban en su cuerpo y su sangre blanca manchaba las vendas echas de su ropa.

Hinata trato de curarlo con magia pero al parecer no sirvió de nada.

-Oigan la sangre no es roja-Hablo Kiba viendo lo blanco en las vendas.

-Si-Hablo Hana y Kiba señalo.

-Entonces porque ángeles Naruto la tiene blanca-Hablo Kiba y Shikamaru le vio.

-Problemático, Naruto es un original si no pusiste atención eso nos lo enseñaron en las clases de Queriel-sama-Hablo Shikamaru y Kiba abrió la boca.

-Mentira, ese vago no puede ser un original!!!-Hablo Kiba viendo a Naruto.

-Hinata que sucedió-Hablo Sakura viendo a una Hinata perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Iba a mi cuarto a dormir, pise algo blanco y seguí el camino, vi a Tyrael-sama tirado en el suelo con heridas en su cuerpo-Hablo Hinata y Sakura le vio.

-Pero porque Naruto esta aquí-Habló Sakura y Shikamaru abrió los ojos.

-Naruto es Tyrael-sama verdad-Hablo Shikamaru y Hinata tontamente asintió.

Todos abrieron los ojos ante lo dicho por Shikamaru, eso tenía que ser una broma el vago de Naruto no podía ser un trono.

-Eso es mentira!!!-Hablo Hana y Kiba asintió.

Antes de que pudieran seguir, todos pararon al ver a Naruto moverse.

Naruto sentía un dolor increíble en su cuerpo increíble, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio libreros perdiéndose para arriba, supo que estaba en su estudio.

-Do...Donde es...estoy-Habló entrecortadamente Naruto sintiendo su garganta seca.

Naruto de trato de parar pero una mano lo paro.

-Na...Naruto no debes moverte-Hablo tímidamente Hinata.

Naruto doblo su mirada y vio a todos sus amigos reunidos.

-Tienes mucho que responder!!!-Hablo Kiba y su hermana Hana le dio un zape.

-Esta herido y tu quieres que responda-Hablo Hana en reproche y Kiba se avergonzó.

Naruto dio una risita y luego rio a carcajada.

-De que te ríes-Hablo Sakura impresionada al oír la primera risa de Naruto.

-Jajaja perdón es solo que me pone feliz de verlos así ¡¡¡Duele!!!-Hablo Naruto y se doblo al sentir una punzada donde su hermano lo atravesó con su espada.

-Que ángeles te paso para que estés así-Habló Hana y Naruto negó.

-Es algo que ustedes no deben enterarse, Sakura llama a Sasuke-Hablo Naruto y Sakura le vio.

Naruto el Kyubi.

Por Enton-no-Madara

4K 500

Naruto sera un Ghoul y ya no se que poner no sean flojos y lean.

Este sera un Crossover de Naruto y Tokyo Ghoul, será harem donde estarán chicas de diferentes animes.

Sera un Crossover del manga de Tokyo Ghoul ya que considero la animación una puta bazofia, sera ambientado en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul. NO sera un mega harem, lo mucho 13 chicas.

Un Amor Entre Dos Mundos

Por kirauzu666 3.6K 270 Naruto x yasaka

Naruto: Heredero de la Muerte.

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

1

Por Thriexa777

5.5K 482

Creado por:BlackSpirit 101

Nació con una maldición que nunca

El Ancestral Poder (Pause

NARUTO - ナルト - 神は排水 teniendo una familia. Nació con odio pero sin

fue una maldición. Nacido sin familia pero

No pos dinosaurio :v

Indefinida)

DIOS DRAGÓN DEL VACIO

Por H3C70R1997

11.1K 856

naruto es salvado junto a mei terumi

por kakashi por un enemigo peor que kaguya

Naruto El Quinto Maou Del Inframundo

Por Lushicaro

7.4K 644

Naruto murió en su batalla final con

Sasuke, ha reencarnado como un demonio en

una época donde hay una gran tensión después

de una gran guerra de 3 facciones, huérfano y

odio para él. Mira como comienza la

Por YamiNoSeirei666 reencarnación donde Naruto hereda un poder

19.2K 1.1K increíble. ¿Pero lo consumirá él? ¿O puede

ahi miles de dimensiones asi como controlarlo antes de que vea que la destrucción le

miles de seres alternos como el pero este es muy sobreviene? Lee y encuentra. Calificación M.

diferente a todos el es naruto el dios dragon del vacio y pronto su nombre se oira por el basto universo

-Malthael-sama no creo que...-Sakura fue cortada cuando Naruto dio una

siendo discriminado por los demonios de clase

risita.

alta ¿Qué hará Naruto? (Crossover de Naruto con High school DxD, en este Fic todavía no pasa lo de

-Soy el hermano de Malthael, lo se todo de el incluso de su relación secreta-

las primeras tres temporadas del anime, de hecho apenas estoy leyendo la novela ligera así que si

Hablo Naruto y todos jadearon.

hay un error háganmelo saber :p).

-Como sabes eso!!!-Habló Sakura roja y Naruto río.

-Fui creado al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, se cuando mi hermano esta enamorado o en una relación, rayos incluso cuando te ve se enciende un chispa en su aura-Habló Naruto y Sakura se sonrojo.

Sakura se encogió ante la mirada de todos sus amigos, rápidamente hizo un círculo de comunicación.

-*Sakura que necesitas te paso algo*-Habló un adolescente pelinegro y ojos negros azabache.

-Sasuke necesito ayuda-Hablo Naruto y Sasuke abrió los ojos.

-*Naruto que sucede y porque me llamas de un círculo mágico creado por Sakura*-Habló Sasuke y Naruto río al oírlo celoso.

Naruto le hizo señas a Sakura de no voltear el círculo.

-Te acuerdas cuando peleamos con aquel dragón-Habló Naruto y Sasuke bufo.

-*Solo me acuerdo que casi morimos solo porque el dragón quería nuestras armas como parte de su tesoro*-Habló Sasuke bufando.

-Estoy peor que en aquella ocasión ¡¡¡Duele!!!-Habló Naruto sintiendo su cuerpo dar una sacudida de dolor.

-*QUE!!!/QUE!!!*-Gritaron dos voces y Sasuke tuvo que cortar la conexión mágica.

Todos vieron esto confundidos hasta que un círculo mágico se formo en el suelo.

Dos armaduras se hicieron presentes y Sasuke.

Todos los ángeles comenzaron a asfixiarse ante las auras que soltaban.

-Gabriel-neesama, Amanadiel-niisama porque estaban con Sasuke-Habló Naruto viendo a los dos presentes.

-Nada se eso, la pregunta aquí es porque ángeles estas así Tyrael!!!-Demando Amanadiel viendo la pobre condición de Naruto.

Gabriel comenzo a acercase, apartando bruscamente a Hinata comenzo la curación de Naruto.

Hinata vio perpleja como un Seraph la apartó así, vio como Naruto cambiaba su sonrisa a una mas brillante, sintiendo un apretón en su corazón Hinata hizo una pequeña mueca ante eso.

2 -Hermanos bajen sus auras, estan asfixiando a los pequeños-Habló Sasuke y

ambos ángeles se iluminaron.

Un hombre de tez morena, sin pelo en su cabeza se hizo presente, llevaba una barba estiló "candado", ojos amarillos, de 1.95 de altura.

Las mujeres vieron esto impresionados, tenían que admitir que era bien parecido.

Shikamaru y Kiba se sonrojaron al ver a Gabriel en su forma humana. Los ángeles suspiraron al sentir el aire pasar por sus pulmones. -Porque estaban con Sasuke-Hablo Naruto curioso.

-Estábamos investigando, cinco tronos de bronce no se presentaron a su deber, también esta desaparecido Mathiel-Hablo Amanadiel y Naruto bajo su cabeza.

Naruto hizo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba un círculo mágico, varías armas cayeron al suelo.

Naruto vio que Amanadiel le veía y negó, una pequeña lágrima bajaba de su ojo.

Gabriel se llevó una mano a la boca viendo las armas de sus hermanas.

-Les ordeno que se retiren-Hablo Amanadiel y los ángeles de bajo rango asintieron viendo las armas.

Hinata hizo una mueca al ver a Gabriel saltar a Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ya con los ángeles de bajo rango fuera Amanadiel vio a Naruto.

-Un Querubín sabe cuando retirarse quiero que me digas que sucedió-Hablo Amanadiel y Naruto suspiro.

Naruto vio a Sasuke quien asintió, Naruto procedió a contar todo lo que había sucedido.

Con Hinata.

Hinata iba caminando con una mueca, esa tonta Seraph la estaba alejando

de su Naruto.

-No te de rabia, ser una segundona-Hablo un peliplata.

Hinata dio un pequeño brinco y volteo su mirada, vio a un peliplata sonriendo.

-Quien e...eres tu-Hablo Hinata y el peliplata sonrió.

-Quien soy por ahora no es importante, dime no te da rabia-Hablo el peliplata y Hinata le vio.

-D...De qu...que hablas-Habló Hinata y el peliplata sonrió,

-Ni te hagas, estabas viendo a Gabriel con celos, te da rabia que te este quitando a tu hombre cierto pequeña, bueno es normal alguien de estatus de Naruto no se podría rebajar a un ángel de segunda generación-Hablo el peliplata h Hinata le vio.

-Callate!!!! Naru es mío y solo mio bastardo!!!-Grito Hinata enfadada y el peliplata sonrió.

-Pues no parece con Gabriel abrazándole, dime como piensas enamorarlo con un cuerpo tan simple como el tuyo, no tienes poder, belleza estatus no tienes nada-Hablo el peliplata apareciendo atrás de Hinata y susurrándole al oído.

-CALLATE!!!-Grito Hinata saltado y materializando una lanza ligera.

Hinata sin remordimiento lanzo el arma a la cabeza del peliplata quién solo movió su cabeza para un lado.

-JAJAJAJA!!! Asi me gusta, na mujer con garras, me llamo Lucifer y yo te daré el amor que Naruto te ha negado-Habló Lucifer sonriendo.

Hinata jadeo al ver a Querubín acercarse y darle un apasionado beso.

-Ven a mi cuarto y yo te mostrare las maravillas que nos ha prohibido este maldito dictador-Hablo Lucifer lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja oyéndole jadear.

Lucifer desapareció y Hinata cayo de rodillas jadeando.

Hinata se llevo una mano a su lugar sagrado y se toco, vio que su mano había un liquido pegajoso pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que se sintió estupendo al pasarse los dedos.

4 [Nota: Asi mis pequeños lectores fue como el primer ángel de mi fic se

6 Todos los ángeles corrían despavoridos, su padre hoy estaba furioso mas que

cualquier ocasión.

La razón era simplemente increíble.

Samael había tentado a Eva para comer la manzana.

El cielo rugía en ira, hace unos días Yahve había echado del edén a ambos humanos con toda la humanidad siguiéndoles.

Naruto, Amanadiel y Sasuke habían establecido mano de hierro en sus legiones.

Con Naruto.

Naruto corría por el sexto piso, donde estaba preso su hermano, iba en su

forma angelical.

Naruto llego donde estaba su hermano, una puerta dorada con dos Querubines custodiándola.

Naruto llevaba una insignia que lo representaba como el trono de oro, su hermano Amanadiel había ascendido a Querubín hace una docena de años.

-Lo siento Tyrael pero no podemos dejarte pasar, son ordenes de padre- Hablo uno y Naruto le vio.

-Son cinco minutos, necesito ver a mi hermano Nakel-Hablo Naruto inclinándose y Nakel le vio.

-Pasa Tyrael, cinco minutos nada mas, estaremos en paz por aquella ocasión- Habló el otro Querubín.

Naruto asintió sonriendo y abrió la cámara viendo a su hermano.

Naruto paso a su forma humana cerro la puerta despacio viendo a su hermano crucificado.

Adentro.

Naruto veía con los dientes apretados el trato de su hermano, incluso el sabía que esto no era algo que se le hiciera a sus hijos solo por mostrarle un error de ellos.

-Naru...Naruto-Habló Samael viendo con su único ojo.

Naruto comenzo la curación de su hermano, llorando al ver que no funcionaba.

-Samael porque lo hiciste-Habló Naruto limpiando con su capa la sangre.

Naruto saco una poción y le hizo beber el contenido a Samael viendo que recuperaba el color de su piel.

-Bebe hermano, esto te ayudará-Habló Naruto sacando una pócima verde.

Samael bebió el contenido y humo comenzo a salir de las heridas, Naruto usando magia santa hizo plataformas a quedar a la altura de Samael.

Naruto agarro la corona de espinas incluso si se le metían en sus manos, sangre blanca bajo de las manos de Naruto.

-Tengo envidia hermano, me duele mi cuerpo al sentir esto *Snif* ayudame Naruto-Hablo Samael llorando y a Naruto se le hizo un nudo en su garganta.

-Quien te hizo tener envidia hermano, juro por el Sefirot que lo haré retorcerse en llamas sagradas-Habló Naruto furioso y Samael negó.

-No he...hermano no lo ha...hagas es de...demasiado fuerte para ti-Habló Samael entrecortadamente y Naruto apretó la mandíbula.

-*Se acabó el tiempo Tyrael*-Hablo el guardia y Naruto asintió. Naruto toco con su frente la de Samael quien cerro los ojos.

-Saldremos de esta Samael, te lo juro que haré todo para que salgas de aquí- Habló Naruto separándose y Samael río.

-Mi es...estupidez me lle...llevó a esto-Hablo Samael y Naruto comenzo a descender.

-Y yo tendré que arreglar lo que mi estúpido hermano menor hizo, se fuerte hermano-Habló Naruto abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Samael sonrió ante lo último, maldecía su estupidez al confiar en Lucifer ciegamente y ahora su hermano mayor por unos segundos tenía que juntar su desorden.

-*Naruto espero que tengas la valentía de alzar tu lanza contra aquel que admiras y te ha enseñado la mayoría de las cosas que sabes*-Pensó Samael enfocado un poco de magia en no perder sangre.

7 Días después.

Estos siete días la furia de dios estaba al borde de la explosión, nadie se

acercaba a su padre por miedo a ser castigado.

Naruto vio a su padre con venas marcadas en su cuello, supo que había sido corrompido por el odió.

Naruto estaba sentado en un asiento viendo al medió de la sala donde su hermano estaba esposado.

Yahve se mantenía serio viendo a su hijo, sus puños estaban apretados en su trono.

-SILENCIO!!!-Hablo Uriel en su trono callando a todos.

-Samael se te enjuicia por haber tentado a Eva a comer la manzana provocando que los humanos tengan conocimiento del bien y el mal, como te declaras-Hablo un ángel en el estrado.

-Culpable-Hablo Samael encadenado con dolor ya que clavos estaban en sus brazos.

-HIJO PECADOR!!! COMO TE ATREVES A CORROMPER MIS CREACIONES-Rugió Yahve viendo amenazantemente a Samael.

masturbó]

1 mil años después.

-BASTA PADRE!!!-Grito Naruto parándose en medió de ambos. -TE ORDENO QUE TE QUITES TYRAEL!!!-Hablo Michael.

1

-TANTO LES DUELE NO PODER REGODEARSE DE HABER ECHO A LOS MEJORES HUMANOS!!!-Rugió Naruto alzando su poder para proteger a su hermano.

Gabriel veía esto preocupada al ver a Naruto oponerse.

Todos los ángeles veían aterrorizados los auras desprendidas se los tres.

-De que hablas!!!!-Demando Yahve con furia y Naruto dio un bufido.

-Lo que oíste padre, tu aquel dios que tiene el título del mas puro has sido corrompido-Hablo Naruto señalando el cuello de Yahve.

-SILENCIO!!!-Rugió Yahve pero Naruto continuó.

-Tanto odió tienes a Ophis que dejaste que tus emociones te ganaran, dejaste que tu odio a los reptiles te ganaran, pero sobre todo asesinaras a un hijo tuyo por tu propio odio, para mi eres otro dios más-Habló Naruto parándose firme ante el aura de Yahve.

Todos veían esto callados incluso el jurado.

-Ustedes son mis creaciones no...-Habló Yahve pero Naruto lo corto.

-Que clase de padre eres, tu no eres aquel amoroso padre que hacíamos una travesura y nos castigaba suavemente-Habló Naruto y todos le vieron.

-Tyrael esto no es como aquellas veces esto es grave-Hablo Raphael y Naruto bufo.

-Es lo mismo, nadie es perfecto ni siquiera padre Raphael, los humanos aprenderán a estar sin nosotros hay que darles tiempo, ustedes son los ciegos, Samael hizo algo que por tu orgullo no te dejó y fue liberar el pájaro de su jaula-Habló Naruto viendo a su padre apretar la mandíbula.

-No esta en...-Habló un juez y Naruto bufo.

-Que van hacer ustedes matarlo o crucificarlo como lo tenían en su celda- Hablo Naruto y todos los espectadores jadearon.

-Como sabes...-Habló otro viendo a Naruto.

-Soy comandante de 140 legiones, tu crees que dos ángeles que conozco me negaran el paso-Hablo Naruto y ellos le vieron.

-HABLAS CON TU...-Rugió Yahve y Naruto apretó la mandíbula. -NO ERES MI DIOS!!!-Grito Naruto y todos jadearon. -QUÉ!!!-Habló Yahve con los ojos abiertos.

-Nunca lo has sido padre, no te seguía porque eras mi dios te seguía porque tu protegías a la única creación que daría la vida por ella, los humanos son fascinantes como progresan en poco tiempo, nunca he sido fiel a ti Yahve ahora que has dejado en libertad a la humanidad mis legiones se encargarán de cuidarlos de todo lo que pueda matarlos-Habló firmemente Naruto.

-DESDE ESTE MOMENTO QUEDAS...-Antes de que pudiera seguir una mujer apareció en medió de la sala.

-Eso no lo decides tu Yahve, eso lo decide el Sefirot-Hablo la mujer caminando a Naruto y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Hace mucho no veo a mis hijos-Habló la mujer sonriendo.

La mujer era una pelirroja, ojos morados de gran cuerpo, vestía un vestido verde y inspiraba tranquilidad.

-Que haces aquí Gaia-Habló o mas bien demando Yahve.

-Estoy viendo a mis hijos claro esta, Yahve te di el Sefirot porque eres un Dios puro mucho mas que cualquiera, no puedo meter mano en el castigo de mis hijos pero te dije que el árbol elegiría quien guiaba a mis hijos, si vuelves a tratar de desobedecer esa simple regla me llevare a mis hijos y a el Sefirot a mis dominios-Hablo Gaia y Yahve apretó la mandíbula.

Mas de uno quedo perplejo ante lo dicho por la mujer, incluso cierto peliplata que estaba viendo el juicio en una silla cualquiera dentro de la multitud.

-Muy bien Gaia, no meteré mano en eso pero castigare a Samael mañana estará su castigo-Habló Yahve y ella asintió.

Todos vieron como Gaia desapareció en un mar de hojas.

-PECADOR!!!-Hablo Michael haciéndose una esfera de luz y apareciendo adelante de Naruto y con un mano agarro la armadura.

Naruto fue alzado por la moustrosa fuerza de Michael quien materializó su lanza.

Naruto movió su cabeza esquivando la punta de la hoja que venía a su cara y uso una de sus manos agarrando la parte justo abajo de la hoja de la lanza.

Michael al ver esto alzo vuelo comenzando un forcejeo en el aire que culmino al Naruto chocar con una estatua de Uriel.

Naruto uso como amortiguador a Michael quien chocó duramente contra el suelo, Naruto uso su pie para alejar tan temible lanza de las manos de su portador.

Michael usando su fuerza alzo a Naruto quien se alejo de la mano de Seraph, Michael se convirtió en luz tratando se agarrar su lanza.

Clink.

Michael quedó a unos centímetros de agarrar su lanza ya que Naruto fue

mucho mas rápido.

Todos quedaron impactados al ver a Michael perder tan rápido, Naruto estaba apuntando la lanza contra su hermano mayor.

-Tan ciegos estan que al ven lo hermoso que esta acción de Samael, repetiré de nuevo mis ángeles protegerán toda la humanidad-Hablo Naruto apuntando a un Michael quien se paraba alzando sus alas.

Clink.

Naruto clavo la lanza de Michael caminando a la salida bajo la mirada de

todos los presentes.

Gabriel veía a su hermano ver su lanza y despegándola del suelo.

Lucifer sonrió, justo esto era lo que necesitaba a los ángeles divididos, pronto tendría su rebelión.

Naruto salio sin destino necesitaba pensar las cosas de una manera calmada. Horas después.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por el cuarto cielo, paro al ver a unos ángeles hablar.

-Viste a Tyrael-sama proteger a ese pecador-Habló uno y los otros negaron.

-Tonto es normal que lo proteja son hermanos-Hablo otro y otro se puso blanco.

Todos voltearon su mirada ver que veía su hermano y quedaron pálidos al ver a Naruto caminar.

Naruto tuvo una alocada idea, la mas loca, cruel y despiadada idea.

Naruto se deshizo en luz con destino a los tribunales del concilio blanco.

Concilio.

Los jueces estaban riendo mientras tomaban.

-El señor oscuro se alegrara, pensaba en tener un mártir y dividimos los cielos-Mientras subía y bajaba su mano por su falo.

-Descuiden el señor oscuro estará feliz pero ustedes me servirán a mí para algo-Hablo Naruto entrando.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ-Hablo uno y Naruto bufo.

-Nada sólo vengo por las almas que recibirán su castigo en vez de mi hermano-Hablo Naruto cerrando la puerta.

Nadie oyó los chillidos que dieron esos pobres hombres ante el plan de Naruto.

\--

Fin del capítulo.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar Dejar un comentario

quevinmejia

hace 2 días

Bueno aquí tenemos a una futura traidora o un ángel caído una de las dos.

Reply

LucasBecerra5

jun. 27

Caido yandere

Reply

Xpartan

may. 17

Ahrre! Lenguaje jovencito!

Reply

lucerusbluros

abr. 16

No tengo palabras para esta revelación

Navegar

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

user49689314

Buscar Reply

de Enton-no-Madara NicolasGonzales755 mar. 22

Había entendido hijo de pecador jeje

Reply

Bya006

mar. 03

Que las hecho cochino

3 Replies

arturosanteliz

feb. 28

Esta sucia, matenla! .v

1 Reply

user21065765

feb. 25

Reply

blackmael2710

feb. 07 :u

Reply

userPeter


	2. R

El castigo.

1.8K 187 a67 por Enton-no-Madara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños. Sin mas que decir comencemos este jodido capítulo. --

Mañana siguiente.

Todos estaban en el tribunal, viendo a Samael quién estaba esposado en la sala.

-Tu castigo esta echo hijo pecador, sera ejecutado ahora mismo-Hablo Yahve serio comenzando a trazar sellos.

Todos veían con miedo como una sustancia negra salía de Yahve y comenzaba transferirse a Samael quien se retorcía.

-ME NIEGO A SER CONTAMINADO POR TU ODIÓ YAHVE!!!-Rugió Samael sintiendo su cuerpo arder.

-Esto lo has provocado tu, asume la consecuencias!!!-Hablo Michael y Samael dio un alarido de dolor al sentir un veneno corromperlo.

-*ES HORA!!!*-Pensó Naruto comenzando a trazar sellos a una velocidad espasmódica.

Naruto mientras Yahve transmitía las maldiciones a Samael el hacia sus propios sellos.

Los únicos que se dieron cuenta de esto fueron dos ángeles una peliroja y una peliplata ambas veían los sellos de Naruto.

-FUIN!!!-Gritó Yahve haciendo el ultimo sello. -*FUIN!!!*-Grito Naruto en su mente.

Un brillo se hizo presente todos se taparon los ojos, cuando paso todos jadearon viendo la escena.

Un ser o mas bien una aberración, su parte inferior de serpiente, tres alas de dragón y dos alas de ángeles pero en vez de blanca eran negras, su parte superior era la de un humano.

Todos veían como la bestia chillaba, inspiraba un aura corrupta y celosa.

Yahve hizo un circulo mágico y cadenas doradas salieron de el mismo y tragaron a la bestia quién se retorcía de dolor al sentir la santidad.

-YO YAHVE TE DESTIERRO DE MI REINO, BESTIA INMUNDA!!!-Grito Yahve y el círculo se trago al ser.

Naruto tomaba bocanadas de aire, sentía su poder por los suelos y su cuerpo arder.

Naruto se paro pero casi cae, bajo la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca de el.

-Estas bien-Hablo Sakura y Naruto asintió.

-Si solo cansado, espero que estés feliz padre le cargaste tu propia responsabilidad a Samael-Hablo Naruto viendo a su padre.

Yahve se veía diferente, su aura antes turbia volvió a la normalidad, las venas desaparecieron y su santidad volvió a ser la misma.

Naruto salió tambaleándose, pero no se veía triste mas bien feliz.

-*Perdoname padre pero no dejare que tu odió me quite a mi hermano*- Pensó Naruto caminando.

Nadie vio un pequeño recipiente con algo blanco dentro que daba vueltas. 5 Horas después.

Naruto caminaba por la tierra con destino una cueva donde estaban sus amigos.

-MI SEÑOR!!!-Grito una loba corriendo a el y saltando.

-Kira dime como esta lo que te pedí proteger-Hablo Naruto y la loba asintió.

Naruto Bladedancer Legacy (Terminada)

Por YamilWraith

14.8K 1K

Jiraya harto de Naruto y sus

estupideces lo golpea hasta dejarlo sangrarlo, esto desata eNl fainrudteol:aHcearbeedzearhoudeecal Rruebyiadye elol s

19.8K 1.1K

Esta historia comienza ase muchos milenios antes de que las nuevas facciones que

abitan el mundo tomaran su lugar en la cuspide del poder mucho antes de que dios mismo naciera esta historia es my historia la history de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: Kitsune divino DXD

Por RobinsonRestrepo6

15.3K 1K

uzumaki naruto, el nanadaime hokage, el héroe de la gran cuarta

guerra shinobi conocido como el niño de la

profecía y el shinobi más poderoso del planeta

ahora después de miles de años se encontrará en

Naruto El Quinto Maou Del Inframundo

Por Lushicaro

7.4K 644

Naruto murió en su batalla final con

Sasuke, ha reencarnado como un demonio en

una época doSnodledheady iuenzacgorlans tensión después

de una gran gPuoerrkairdaeuz3uf6a6c6ciones, huérfano y

siendo discrimin3aKdo por l1o4s7demonios de clase

alta¿QuéhardáxNdaruto?(CrossoverdeNarutocon

High school DxD, en este Fic todavía no pasa lo de

las primeras tres temporadas del anime, de hecho

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

Héroes Y La D...

comienzo de un guerrero frio mas alla de una divinidad Por LASTSHADOW08

Naruto destelló demoníaco.

apenas estoy leyendo la novela ligera así que si

Por Enton-no-Madara hay un error háganmelo saber :p).

9.1K 1K

Naruto un demonio cruel, temido por muchos y adorado por otros,

junto a Meliodas "Del Amor" labraran un nombre, pero ambos caerán en la maldición mas grande. El amor.

Este será un crossover de Naruto y Nanatsu no Taizai pero abran personajes de varios animes.

-Si tu invitada ya esta aquí-Hablo una nueva voz entrando.

una gran aventura con distintos seres o razas como reaccionaran estos serés al enterarse de la

Una mujer sumamente hermosa, ojos azules, pelo color rojo, lo que mas

existencia de un humano con un poder que se

destacaba eran dos alas y una cola saliendo de su espalda media y baja

puede encontrar en libros de hadas o fantasía preosipblechtairveammente.

-Lilith hace mucho no te veía-Hablo Naruto y la mujer asintió.

-Hace mil y pico de años Naruto ni un mensaje me envías-Hablo sensualmente Lilith y Naruto suspiro.

-Disculpa-Habló Naruto y Lilith sonrió.

Plaf.

Lilith le dio un golpesito en su nariz.

-Descuida, lo importante es que nos volvimos a reunir-Hablo Lilith sonriendo y Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

-Pero te veo distinta porque te ves así-Hablo Naruto confundido y Lilith bufo.

-Mi cuerpo pare a cada rato, este es mejor-Hablo Lilith y Naruto quedo perplejo.

Naruto veía a Lilith impresionado, ciertamente era una manera de aprovechar el vacío en el castigo de su padre.

-Lilith necesitó que me hagas un favor, se que sonara extraño-Hablo Naruto y Lilith vio a Naruto.

Naruto procedió a contarle todo lo que debía hacer, los cuerpos sin almas de los concejales servirían para darle a su hermano un nuevo cuerpo y las almas fueron las sustitutas de la de su hermano.

Lilith veía todo esto impresionada, el cielo estaba en un caos por lo que contaba Naruto, con razón Lucifer andaba tan feliz.

-Sera una manera de fastidiar al señor oscuro, cuenta conmigo-Hablo Lilith ya que Lucifer le debía varías.

-No me vas a decir quién es el señor oscuro-Hablo Naruto y Lilith dio una risita.

-Nop, tal vez si te unes a nosotros te lo diré, pasaremos ratos salvajes-Hablo Lilith ronroneando, su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

-Lo siento pero sabes que no puedo, la humanidad necesita alguien quién la cuide-Hablo Naruto dando un paso para atras.

-Pero pensé que eras fiel al dictador-Lilith hablo impresionada y Naruto le vio.

-Padre no es dictador, pero yo nunca fui fiel a Dios sino a su creación, son los humanos a quienes les soy fiel-Hablo Naruto y Lilith le vio.

Lilith comenzo a pensar, así que por eso Naruto se enojo tanto cuando la hallo en el mar rojo, ella había renunciado a su humanidad por placer carnal.

-Cambiando de tema y como esta el pene pequeño de Adán-Hablo Lilith y Naruto suspiro.

-Padre los echo hace unos días del Edén, a Eva la hara parir con dolor y Adán sabrá lo difícil que es conseguir comida, cosas para que aprenda lo difícil que conseguirlo y que no se lo den en sus manos-Hablo Naruto y Lilith sonrió ante esto.

-Mi señor lo trajo-Hablo Kira impaciente y Naruto sonrió. Naruto saco de una pequeña bolsa de su costado varías galletas.

-Esto es por cuidar lo que te pedí-Habló Naruto acariciando la cabeza de Kira con una mano mientras que la loba comía con la otra.

Kira movía su cola de un lado a otro, las galletas de su señor eran simplemente deliciosas más las caricias eran el mejor día del mes.

-No sabía que te gustaban los caninos-Hablo Lilith y Naruto asintió.

-Es mi animal favorito luego le siguen los felinos-Hablo Naruto y Lilith sonrió, su mejor amigo seguía con el corazón de oro de hace mil años.

-Vamos te ayudare a transmutar a los ángeles-Habló Lilith y Naruto asintió.

-*Perdoname vida, perdoname muerte hoy cometeré un pecado ante sus ojos pero no dejare que mi hermano muera*-Pensó Naruto con resolución mientras que caminaba a la cueva.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta era que eran observados por dos mujeres, 2 pares de alas salían de la espaldas de cada una.

-Porque el señor Naruto esta hablando con una bestia, el señor Naruto jamás nos traicionaría Liz-Hablo la peliplata ya que sintió el aura de esa mujer.

[Nota Meliodas vendrá por mí, ¡¡¡socorro!!!].

3

La muchacha que hablo era una peliplata, ojos azules, un pendiente colgaba en su oreja izquierda y en la derecha no tenía, un flequillo le tapaba el ojo derecho, ella era Elizabeth un original de 100 años de edad.

-No lo se Elizabeth, solo se que ese tonto tendrá mucho que hablar con nosotros-Hablo Liz con los dientes apretados, su corazón casi dejo de latir al ver a Naruto hablar con Lilith.

Liz era una peliroja, ojos azules, su cara era era de fracciones delicadas, un flequillo al igual que Elizabeth le cubría su lado derecho, pero no tenía aretes.

Ambas mujeres tenían un cuerpo hermoso que era cubrido por unos vestidos uno rojo para Liz y otro blanco para Elizabeth.

[Nota: Dato curioso el nombre Liz viene de E(liz)abeth, para los que no lo sabían ahora lo saben].

Ellas era gemelas, estaban a cargo de Naruto, el era el que les enseñaba a luchar y defenderse.

Los originales cuando nacían sus hermanos hacían un concurso de ver a quien les tocaba cuidar a los bebes.

Muchos de los originales se metían al concurso, metían su nombre a una copa al frente del Sefirot y el árbol elegía poco antes que nacieran los ángeles.

A Naruto le toco ser criado por su hermano Michael, a Sasuke por Amanadiel y a Samael por Axael un Querubín a cargo de las investigaciones.

3 Naruto se metió por aburrimiento, grande fue su sorpresa al ser elegido para

cuidar a no una sino dos ángeles bebes.

Con ayuda de Gabriel y un esfuerzo titánico Naruto pudo criar los primeros años a las dos y pasar la parte más complicada luego le siguieron las bromas, Naruto casi fue cocinado un par de veces cuando los dos angelitos jugaron y bromearon con magia de fuego.

Naruto estaba seguro que el Sefirot lo estaba castigando por pintar en reiteradas ocasiones a Michael de naranja junto a Samael.

Las dos ángeles veían la cueva con sorpresa, ansiedad pero sobre todo miedo.

Naruto era la persona mas preciada por ambas y que estuviera hablando con una bestia del averno era algo que les paralizo el corazón.

-Vamos al cielo Elizabeth, lo confrontaremos en su estudió-Hablo Liz y Elizabeth asintió insegura.

-*Por favor tonto no hagas ninguna estupidez, te lo ruego*-Pensó Liz con miedo a que Naruto fuera corrompido.

Con Naruto.

Naruto paro de pronto y vio a afuera bajo la mirada curiosa de Lilith.

-*Espero que haya sido mi imaginación, Liz y Elizabeth no deben enterarse sobre esto*-Pensó Naruto ya que sintió un destello de poder de sus hermanas.

-Que sucedió-Hablo Lilith y Naruto negó.

-Nada sigamos-Hablo Naruto enfocándose en su tarea.

Lilith alzo los hombros y siguió haciendo de soporte, esta tarea sería mas complicada que cambiar su cuerpo, literalmente estaban haciendo un ser vivo.

Horas después.

Kira estaba en su lugar, echo por lana de oveja y con tela, según su señor se

llamaba almohada, era mejor que dormir en el duro suelo.

Kira veía a su maestro junto a la mujer hacer algo con varios cadáveres, era asqueroso ya que los abrían y agarraban órganos y los ponían en otro lado.

-Pasame el corazón del tercero-Habló Naruto y Lilith asintió.

Lilith camino a el tercer cuerpo y sin piedad metió su mano en el pecho.

Lilith saco el corazón, con magia lo mantenía vivo ya que palpitaba.

-Ten-Hablo Lilith y Naruto asintió.

Naruto agarro el corazón con cuidado y lo metió en el pecho, comenzo a coser las arterias.

-Muy bien ha llegado el momento decisivo-Hablo Naruto y Lilith asintió.

Ambos seres alzaron sus auras, Lilith comenzo a recitar algo en hebreo y Naruto trazaba sellos.

El frasco se destapó y la pelotita blanca floto al nuevo cuerpo. La pelotita comenzo a introducirse en la boca del cadáver.

-Me cuesta mantenerlo dentro!!! Apurate Lilith!!!-Hablo Naruto jadeando ya que estos segundos hacían mella en sus reservas mágicas.

-Yo te otorgo a ti mi bendición así como mi maldición!!!-Hablo gritando Lilith.

Un circulo rojo apareció abajo del cuerpo y ambos seres saltaron para atrás.

Un brillo se hizo presente y Lilith y Naruto se taparon los ojo, cuando el brillo se atenuó Naruto vio con felicidad como el pecho de su hermano se daba signos de respiración.

Naruto rápidamente camino a su hermano y lo chequeo, suspiro al sentir todo bien.

Naruto sacó una bolsa de sangre y la abrió, se la había quitado a un humano.

Naruto vertió el liquido en la boca de Samael quién tragaba inconscientemente.

Humo comenzo a salir de la heridas del cuerpo que se curaban a una velocidad endemoniada, Samael abrió los ojos rápidamente y una mano lo paro de pararse.

-Estas débil hermano, necesitas adaptarte a ese cuerpo-Hablo Naruto con lágrimas es sus ojos.

-Naruto, pero como-Hablo Samael con voz diferente.

-Te transmutamos un cuerpo, Naruto trajo el material y yo ayude dándote una maldición para que ese cuerpo aguantara tu alma-Hablo Lilith y Samael le vio.

-Lilith, Naruto necesitamos hablar-Hablo Samael y Naruto asintió.

-Samael he estado fuera de mis deberes por una horas, Lilith te cuidara necesito volver para que no sospechen nada, dentro de unos días volveré, aquí tienes tu comida-Hablo Naruto sacando una bolsa de sangre.

-Nos la pasaremos increíble creeme-Hablo Lilith en un ronroneo sensual. Naruto vio perplejo esto y vio la cara de pánico de su hermano.

-Suerte supongo-Hablo Naruto deshaciéndose en luz.

Samael vio incrédulo esto, vio a Lilith acercarse sensualmente y trago saliva no podía defenderse ante el depredador frente a el.

Kira gimió, estos días serían escandalosos demasiados escandalosos.

1 Hora después.

Con Naruto.

Naruto caminaba por el quinto cielo con destino a su oficina, destello que sintió ahora lo mantenía preocupado.

Naruto llego a su oficina y la abrió notando varios pilares de papeles.

Naruto suspiro, su cuerpo se ilumino y su forma humana se dio a conocer, Naruto se crujió el cuello este iba a ser un día largó.

Naruto cerro la puerta y sintió una barrera alzarse en ella.

Naruto dio vuelta y trago al ver a una enojada Liz y una triste Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth, Liz que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Naruto y ambas le vieron.

-Porque-Susurro Liz con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Perdón?-Pregunto Naruto quitándose su abrigo y colgándolo.

-PORQUÉ ESTABAS CON ESA BESTIA-Grito Liz y Naruto paro en seco.

-Se...Señor Na...Naruto diga...diganos por favor-Hablo temblorosamente Elizabeth.

Naruto dio vuelta viendo a los dos ángeles, jadeo al verlas.

Liz se hacia la dura pero el temblor en su cuerpo y la lágrimas la delataban.

Elizabeth era otra historia, estaba temblando y Naruto veía que faltaba poco para que colapsara de rodillas.

Naruto camino a las dos quienes bajaron sus cabezas y quejidos salían de ellas.

Las dos hermanas sintieron que un cálido brazo las cubrió y se aferraron al calor que las reconfortó de pequeñas.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a llorar, Naruto las consoló esto fue un descuido de su parte.

1 Naruto saco sus alas y suavemente comenzo a cantar con un círculo mágico

-Señor Naruto *Snif* no se valla-Habló Elizabeth temblando.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto no nos dejes-Habló Liz y Naruto se mordió el labio.

se transportó a sus aposentos el papeleo sería mañana. Mañana siguiente.

Liz se sentía demasiado cómoda, tenia una almohada demasiado cómoda, tenía un sonido que la hacia relajarse y un olor a menta, la almohada subía y bajaba.

Liz abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que las almohadas no respiraban, sintió algo que no la dejaba pararse algo fuerte.

Liz jadeo al ver el rostro de Naruto a su par, sus mejillas se calentaron hace ya 92 años que no dormían juntos.

Con cuidado se zafo del agarre de hierro de Naruto y se sentó.

Vio a su hermana Elizabeth dormir tranquilamente pero jadeo al ver a un invitada.

Gabriel dormía con una pijama de estampados de alas blancas, su cabeza estaba en una de las piernas de Naruto y baba caía de la comisura se sus labios.

Gabriel había ido a dormir con Naruto ya que sabia que necesitaba alguien con quién llorar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a las hermanas que Naruto había cuidado dormir una a cada lado, encogiéndose los hombros se acostó y se ojos cómoda.

Gabriel comenzo a dar signos de despertar, perezosamente abrió los ojos notando que Liz estaba despierta y roja.

-Liz estas bien, no tienes fiebre-Hablo Gabriel que sirvió para empeorar la situación.

"KYAAAAA!!!"

1 hora después.

Naruto caminaba con una marca en su mejilla derecha, Liz lo había castigado.

Elizabeth se había desmayado después de unos segundos de estar despierta, su cara paso por varios rojos hasta que se desmayo.

Gabriel había inclinado la cabeza ya que para ella era normal que Naruto y ella durmieran juntos.

Naruto había prometido que ya no les guardaría secretos y las llevaría a lo que había echo.

Las tres habían aceptado ya que Gabriel estaba presente cuando Liz y Elizabeth trataron de sacarle la información que porque estaba con una bestia del averno.

-*Rayos, Liz tiene mucha fuerza*-Pensó Naruto al sentir su mejilla arder ante el "castigo divino por haberse colado a la cama".

Naruto sintió un aura y cambió en su forma angelical.

Una pelinegra caminaba a Naruto, sus ojos eran blancos que daban a entender que era ciega lo cual era incorrecto.

-Naruto-Hablo la mujer y Naruto le vio.

-Hinata como has estado, escuche que conseguiste tu cuarto par de alas felicidades-Habló Naruto no podía sonreír ya que se mantenía en su forma angelical.

-Gracias y dime no quieres...-Hinata no pudo hablar ya qué Liz aterrizo.

-Tyrael-sama disculpemenme no era mi...-Liz no pudo terminar y que se tuvo que doblar a un lado evitando una cachetada.

-Niña insolente no te enseñaron a no meterte en las conversaciones ajenas!!!-Hablo Hinata con enojo y Liz dio una reverencia.

-Perdón no era...-Liz no pudo terminar de hablar. Plaf.

Liz movió su cabeza ante la bofetada cargada de magia, sangre blanca bajo de la comisura de su labio, Liz se agarro la mejilla.

Hinata alzo su mano para repetir la dosis, Hinata sintió un dolor enorme en su brazo y fue arrodillada ante la descomunal fuerza de Naruto.

-Quien te dio el derecho de golpear a mi subordinada, responde virtud-Hablo Naruto exudando un poco de su poder.

Hinata se mordió el labio al sentir la santidad de Naruto tocar su piel, literalmente la estaba quemando.

Hinata aplicó toda su fuerza tratando de levantarse pero fue en vano ya que no se movió un centímetro.

-TYRAEL RETIRATE!!!-Hablo Lucifer y Naruto soltó el antebrazo de Hinata.

Hinata se paro con un poco de esfuerzo, su brazo dolía horrores, quedo congelada al ver la capucha de Naruto.

Hinata se vio a ella misma siendo traspasada en la cabeza por una lanza dorada.

-Manten a tu subordinado lejos de Liz hermano, no soportare otra osadía de estas contra mis subordinados-Hablo Naruto caminando a Liz quien veía perpleja esto.

Naruto suavemente y con delicadeza ahuecó la mejilla de Liz, usando energía santa curo la herida en el labio de Liz.

Liz se sonrojo, Naruto casi nunca la tocaba con su forma angelical, sintió el frío acero pero también cálido era algo nuevo, su hermana y ella les faltaba un par se alas y podrían tener sus formas angelicales.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Hablo Lucifer y Naruto se deshizo en luz con Liz acompañándolo.

Lucifer apretó la mandíbula, solo faltaban unos años y su rebelión tendría lugar, solo tenía que ocuparse de su mayor problema.

Ese era Amanadiel.

\--

Fin del capitulo.

Ya me decidí, Naruto seguirá siendo un Ángel, no caerá ni nada de eso. Harem de Naruto hasta el momento:

Gabriel (Highschool DXD)

Liz (Nanatsu no Taizai)

Elizabeth (Nanatsu no Taizai)

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

9

25

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar

Dejar un comentario

-Joosu-

jun. 05

Cambiaste la receta :v

Contestar

D-HeroZacharieGuy

mar. 23

Red Hat: ¡¡¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Contestar

Alastor5858

mar. 03

se que es tarde pero que sea un arrancar :v

Contestar

arturosanteliz

feb. 28

que sea un angel que se auto-exilio :v

Contestar

YamirKing

feb. 18

En realidad son diferentes, ya que en los proximos Capitulos azazel es un Niño y

Navegar

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

user49689314

Buscar Axael no es Azazel

Contestar

de Enton-no-Madara PedroLeonelCuevas

feb. 18

Aunque no lo creas axael y azazel son dos Ángeles diferentes, según el libro de la historia de los Ángeles azazel existe después de la caída de Lucifer

Contestar

Ugartemora011

feb. 15

Espero que no hagas enojar a Escanor-sama

Contestar

blackmael2710

feb. 07

Preguntó lo mismo que el de arriba :v

3 Respuestas

Uzumaki1047

feb. 04 Udapteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

1 Respuesta

Uzumaki1047

feb. 02

Ya me di cuenta axael angel cuando caiga= azazel líder de grigori me di cuenta recién prros

Contestar

Uzumaki1047

feb. 02

Pero se dio cuenta de que la mujer que ama la abandonó por otro

Contestar

JuubiNoShinju


	3. G

Verdad.

1.7K 173 a112 por Enton-no-Madara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que aparezcan aquí.

Sin mas que decir decir comencemos este jodido capítulo.

\--

Oficina de Naruto.

Naruto llego a la oficia, su mano estaba en la cintura de Liz quién sería un calor intoxicantemente cómodo.

Naruto brilla y paso a su forma humana, sus ojos mostraban preocupación de la mas pura.

-Liz estas bien-Hablo Naruto ya que la mejilla de Liz seguía lastimada.

-Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte-Hablo Liz recuperando su compostura, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico oculto sus mejillas coloradas.

Naruto sonrió al ver a Liz bien, Naruto camino a su escritorio y de una gaveta saco una pomada.

Naruto abrió el frasco y camino a Liz quién le veía.

Liz iba dar un paso para atrás pero choco contra el la pared, sus mejillas se calentaron al ver a Naruto acercarse.

Suavemente Naruto aplicó la pomada sobre la zona roja de la mejilla de Liz quién tenía los ojos cerrados ante esto.

-Esto hara que no haya inflamación-Hablo Naruto a Liz quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

Toc Toc Toc.

-Pase-Hablo Naruto separándose de Liz.

Liz vio con tristeza como Naruto se apartaba, vio a la puerta y sonrió al ver a Elizabeth entrar.

-Señor Naruto no ha visto a mi hermana-Hablo Elizabeth sonriendo y Naruto asintió.

-Esta aquí-Hablo Naruto y Elizabeth vio a su hermana.

Elizabeth vio a su hermana y jadeo al verla con pomada en su mejilla.

-Liz que te paso!!!-Hablo Elizabeth con preocupación.

-Una pelea esta resuelto-Habló Naruto y Elizabeth abrazo a su hermana.

-Digame señor Naruto no quiere comer-Hablo Elizabeth y Naruto hizo una mueca.

Naruto alzó su mirada viendo la pila de papeles que le tocaba revisar.

-Lo siento chicas pero necesitó terminar hoy-Hablo Naruto con tristeza y Liz bufo.

-Muy bien te traeremos la comida, hoy comeremos aquí Elizabeth-Hablo Liz con resolución y Elizabeth asintió.

Naruto suspiro sonriendo, cuando a las gemelas se les metía algo no había nadie quien se los sacara de la cabeza.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron al comedor de los clase baja. Comedor.

-Pero es para Tyrael-sama, esta en su oficina y no puede venir!!!-Hablo Elizabeth y el que atendía negó.

-Si como no, retirate no hay nada que hablar estas haciendo fila-Hablo el ángel y Elizabeth pidió disculpas.

-Que esta sucediendo aquí-Hablo una voz autoritaria.

Naruto: Salvador Del Santo Grial

Por Thriexa777

8.4K 720

Creado por:Writer with bad Grammar T-T

Naruto Bladedancer Legacy (Terminada)

Por YamilWraith

14.8K 1K

Jiraya harto de Naruto y sus

estupideces lo golpea hasta dejarlo sangrarlo, esto desata eNl fainrudteol:aKciatbseuznaehduievcianoruDbXiaDy el comienzo de PuonrgRuoebrrinesronfrRioesmtraespaol6la de una

vacio y pronto su nombre se oira por el basto

Por Enton-no-Madara

5.1K 620

Aquí hay que aclarar algo va a ser

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

El Santo Grial está corrompido ... Todos sabemos

NARUTO - ナルト - 神は排水 que ... Dará a luz a todo el mal del mundo ... En

DIOS DRAGÓN DEL VACIO

otro universo nacerá, o será detenido por Emiya

Por YamiNoSeirei666

Shirou. .. Pero no aquí ... Aquí, el Núcleo del Grial

19.2K 1.1K

no se detendrá ... Con todo su poder, el Núcleo

ahi miles de dimensiones asi como usa su magia y se pone en contacto con el Héroe

miles de seres alternos como el pero este es muy de otro mundo para purificarse.

divinidad

guerra shinobi conocido como el niño de la

diferente a toNdoasruetloesenl agruatordeiládniodsedl ragon del campamento.

la trompeta del fin

Por kirauzu666

ahora después de miles de años se encontrará en

2.9K 236

una gran aventura con distintos seres o razas

Naruto verga xd

como reaccionaran estos serés al enterarse de la

existencia de un humano con un poder que se puede encontrar en libros de hadas o fantasía posible harem

Una armadura negra se hizo presente, mas de uno se arrodillaron ante la

universo

Harem como todas mis historias.

Naruto no va ser hijo de Zeus o de Poseidón, ya

eso está muy repetido.

Será un Crossover de NarutoxPercy Jackson con

armadura.

varias chicas de otro animes (Fate).

Si quieren que piense en alguna chica dígamenlo

-Malthael-sama, queremos que el nos de la comida de Tyrael-sama para

en los comentarios.

No pos dinosaurio ya no se que escribir XD.

llevársela para poder comer pero el dice que no-Hablo Liz cruzándose de brazos.

El ángel que atendía apretaba la mandíbula viendo la armadura algo que Sasuke se percato de inmediato.

-Porque no les das la comida de mi hermano-Hablo Malthael viendo al ángel.

-Son puras patrañas lo único que quieren es comérsela, después de todo los originales comen mejor que los ángeles comunes como nosotros-Hablo el ángel.

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse y Sasuke bufo.

Sasuke puso su mano en la esfera donde se dispensaba la comida.

En un pequeño círculo mágico la comida salió.

Mas de uno jadeo al ver la ración, no era grande era todo lo contrarió.

Una copa de vino, dos panes y un pequeño pedazo de carne eran la ración de Sasuke.

-A los originales mayores a tres alas se les tiene sumamente restringido el consumo de carne o alguna otra cosa, los originales no comemos mejor que ustedes es todo lo contrario no sabes lo que darían mis hermanos por comer como ustedes lo hacen-Hablo Sasuke en voz alta y todos le vieron.

-Quien invento esa regla-Hablo el que repartía la comida.

-Fue una regla autoimpuesta, esto lo hacemos para que ustedes tengan eso para comer-Hablo Sasuke señalando un gran plato de comida de un ángel menor.

-La comida no cae del cielo, es cultivaba por los originales que tu dices que comen mejor que tú, dame mi comida que tengo demasiado papeleo y si escuchó otra cosa como esta serás castigado severamente escuchaste-Hablo Sasuke con voz sería y el ángel trago.

El ángel camino a donde la comida estaba reposando, la puso en una bandeja de plata y la llevo a la armadura.

-Dale la comida de mi hermano a sus subordinadas-Hablo Sasuke y el ángel asintió.

El ángel saco un placa de metal y la paso por la esfera.

-Alimentación de Tyrael trono de oro-Hablo el ángel y mas de uno jadeo al oír decir el rango del ángel.

De un círculo mágico salió la comida de Naruto que era la misma ración de Sasuke solo que había una copa de agua en vez de vino.

El ángel le entregó la bandeja a Elizabeth quién sonrió y agradeció.

El ángel trago viendo el vacío donde técnicamente esta la cara de Sasuke, vio su muerte siendo atravesado por el pecho.

Liz y Elizabeth agradecieron a Sasuke quién asintió y se retiraron.

Tiempo después.

Con Naruto.

Naruto comía mientras tranquilamente mientras a su derecha estaba Liz, a su Izquierda estaba Elizabeth y al frente de el estaba Gabriel.

-Señor Naruto, el ángel que estaba atendiendo nos trato mal usted le dijo algo-Habló Elizabeth en regaño.

-Ahora que lo dices, hay ángeles que estan tratando mal a nuestros hermanos Naruto-Habló Gabriel y Naruto suspiro.

-Me lo temía, ya casi se acerca-Hablo Naruto en un susurro pero ellas pudieron escucharle perfectamente.

-A que te refieres tonto-Hablo Liz con el ceño fruncido.

-Hable de más, eso es algo que no deben saber por su bien-Hablo Naruto y Liz le vio.

-Esta bien señor Naruto confiamos en usted-Hablo Elizabeth y Liz le vio.

-Dentro de unos días las llevare donde vieron eso-Habló Naruto serio y las dos tragaron.

Ambas niñas tragaron al ver la mirada de Naruto, no estaba vacilando.

-*Es hora que empiecen a volar Liz, Elizabeth es hora de que vean los horrores del mundo*-Pensó Naruto viendo a las dos niñas.

Gabriel inclino su cabeza ella iría a ver lo que Naruto había discutido con las gemelas.

-Señor Naruto coma rápido-Hablo Elizabeth y Naruto asintió.

-Señor Naruto porque comen tan poco-Hablo Elizabeth viendo la poca ración de Naruto.

-Para que ustedes coman bien, los originales nunca nos perdonaríamos si por nosotros saciar algo tan banal como la alimentación ustedes que la necesitan se queden sin comer-Hablo Naruto y ella le vieron.

-Pero comer no es algo banal-Hablo Elizabeth y Naruto sonrió.

Naruto acarició la cabeza de Gabriel ya que estaba sufriendo con su pedasito de carne.

Gabriel mordía el alimento y lo estiraba tratando de cortarlo, sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza.

-Hazlo con el cuchillo-Hablo Naruto pasándole un pequeño cuchillo.

-Gracias!!!-Hablo Gabriel feliz agarrando el cuchillo viendo con hambre al pedasito de carne.

Elizabeth y Liz hicieron una mueca al ver a Naruto con Gabriel siendo notado de inmediato por la Seraph.

Gabriel vio con intensidad a ambas Arcángeles, tenía que hablar con ellas.

Días después.

Naruto caminaba a la par de las tres ángeles tranquilamente a la cueva. -GÜAU!!!-Un ladrido o mas bien un quejido salió de la loba.

-Kira!!!-Dijo Naruto preocupado viendo a su animal entre dormido y despierto.

-Maestro que bueno que regreso, me siento terrible hubo mucha bulla y ellos no se callaban ¡¡¡ACHU!!!-Dijo Kira estornudándole en la cara a Naruto.

-HERMANO!!!-Grito Samael aterrorizado corriendo a Naruto.

Naruto quién tenía a Kira en brazos veía con confusión a su hermano aferrarse a sus píes mientras temblaba.

-Que te paso-Hablo confuso Naruto y Samael le vio.

-FUE UN MOUSTRO UN LINDÓ MOUSTRO, ME HIZO COSAS TERRIBLES YA NO SOY PURO HERMANO ¡¡¡BUAAAAAA!!!-Lloró Samael y Naruto sudó.

3 Las tres se mantenían a parte, veían a Naruto consolar al hombre quién

lloraba como un niño.

-No llores nos divertimos mucho, hola Naruto-Hablo Lilith caminando con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Que sucedió y porque tienes un bebé contigo Lilith-Hablo Naruto y Gabriel jadeo.

Gabriel no lo creía, esta era la creación de su padre aquella que castigo y mando al averno.

-Señor Naruto!!!-Dijo Elizabeth agarrándole la manga a Naruto.

-O pero si son las pequeñas Liz y Elizabeth, hace unos años no las veía-Hablo feliz Samael y ellas le vieron.

-Nos conoces!!!-Habló escandalizada Liz y Samael asintió.

-Soy yo Samael, solo no le digan a nadie-Hablo Samael y las tres bellas ángeles quedaron de piedra.

-QUÉ!!!/QUÉ!!!/QUÉ!!!-Gritaron las tres.

Gabriel abrazo a Samael feliz de ver a su hermano vivo.

-Que bueno que estés bien *Snif*-Hablo Gabriel ya que tuvo que ver a su hermano convertido en eso.

-Les explicaré lo que esta pasando dentro-Hablo Naruto con Kira en sus brazos quién dormía tranquilamente.

Naruto sentía a su mascota dormir, tenía que revisarla ya que estaba enferma.

Dentro.

Gabriel y las dos gemelas admiraban las instalaciones de Naruto, eran

grandes mucho mas grandes que cualquier laboratorio angelical. Naruto deposito a Kira en una camilla quién gimió ante el frío. Naruto sacó una cajita y de ella una inyección y Kira gimió. -Maestro no quiero!!!-Gimió Kira y Naruto negó.

-Esto es por tu bien, te ayudará a quitar los animalito que tienes en tu cuerpo-Hablo Naruto ya que sabía que Kira tenía pulgas y garrapatas.

Kira gimió pero dejo de moverse, Naruto le inyecto la sustancia verde a su animal.

Naruto se quito su capa y suavemente envolvió a Kira t la deposito en la cama de ella que había sido limpiada con magia por parte de Samael.

-Maestro quiero dormir con usted como aquella vez!!!-Se quejo Kira ya que una vez Naruto se había dormido en el laboratorio y Kira aprovecho a dormir en su pecho, eso sucedió cuando era cachorra.

-Tu sabes qué no puedo, dentro de poco te llevare a mi habitación en el cielo para que duermas lo que quieras conmigo-Habló Naruto acariciando el lomo de su mascota.

Naruto uso un pequeño hechizo en Kira durmiendole. -Pobre-Hablo Lilith ya que sabía que estaba sucediendo.

-De que hablabas?-Preguntó Liz ya que veía al animalito mal.

-Pequeña la edad no discrimina a los mortales, esa loba ha envejecido y dentro de poco le tocara partir del mundo de los vivos-Habló Lilith y Liz entendió.

Las tres ángeles vieron como Naruto depositaba a la loba en su almohada, le daba un besó en la cabeza y le ponía una cobija tapándole.

Liz y Elizabeth vieron la cueva, era un laboratorio con ojos y partes del cuerpo de bestias del averno en seguramente algún preservante.

-Bien, dime Lilith porque tienes un bebé y porque se parece a Samael-Habló Naruto y ella sonrió alzando al bebé.

-Les presentó a Asmadeus el terror de los campos de batalla y señor de las pesadillas!!!-Chillo Lilith alzando el bebé quién hizo un sonido lindó.

3 Las tres ángeles chillaron y comenzaron a mimar a Asmadeus quién se movía

buscando el calor de su madre.

-Y porque tiene el aura de Samael-Habló Naruto y Samael s estremeció y abrazo a Naruto llorando.

-ELLA ME HIZO COSAS HORRIBLES!!!-Gritó Samael y Naruto suspiro.

-No fueron horribles ya que no te opusiste cuando estaba arriba tuyo-Habló Lilith y Naruto suspiro sabiendo que había sucedido.

Liz y Elizabeth se sonrojaron al oír tales palabras, Gabriel inclinó su cabeza.

-Arriba suyo, estaban jugando?-Pregunto Gabriel y Naruto le hizo señas a Lilith.

-*No se te ocurra decirle la verdad a Gabriel, padre me mataría que su inocente hija supiera ese tipo de cosas*-Habló en señas Naruto y Lilith sudo.

-Si Bri-chan estábamos jugando, un delicioso juego de montar el poste- Hablo Lilith y Gabriel inclino su cabeza asintiendo.

Liz y Elizabeth estaban sonrojadas ya que entendieron el "juego" que jugaron Lilith y Samael.

Naruto suspiro de cansancio, se palmeo la cara al ver a Liz y Elizabeth sonrojadas, Naruto supo que debía alejar a Liz y a Elizabeth de Lilith o terminarían siendo corrompidas por su amiga demoníaca.

-Demonio, suena mejor que bestia del averno-Habló Naruto en voz alta y Lilith asintió.

-Raza demoniaca, suena mejor-Susurro Lilith ya que tenía un nombre para su raza.

15.3K 1K

uzumaki naruto, el nanadaime hokage, el héroe de la gran cuarta

profecía y el shinobi más poderoso del planeta

1 En una cama sumamente blanca Naruto y Kira reposaban, los ojos de Naruto

Meses después. lagrimeaban.

-Maestro parece que hasta aquí llegó nuestra aventura juntos-Habló Kira cansadamente y Naruto se pasó su manga juntando las lágrimas.

-Así parece mi hermosa loba, esto no es un adiós *Sob*es un hasta luego no importa cuanto me tarde yo te hallare *Sob* como siempre lo hago-Habló Naruto y oyó una risita de Kira.

-Maestro estoy tan feliz de haberlo encontrado aquella ocasión hace mil años, todavía conservo el regaló que me dio-Habló Kira ya que en su cuello colgaba un collar en cruz.

1 -Recuerdo, te protegí junto a tus cachorros-Habló Naruto y Kira dio un

gemido.

-Si fueron *jadeo* lo mejores *jadeo* niños-Hablo Kira jadeando y Naruto se mordió el labio, a su hermosa loba solo le quedaban minutos de vida.

Naruto dio una risita triste y abrazo a Kira.

-Nunca me ha gustado despedirme *Snif* de ti, todas tus encarnaciones las he amado como a tu primera yo-Habló Naruto llorando y Kira dio una risita.

-Se lo juro maestro, la próxima vez que nos *jadeo* veamos tendré un hermoso *jadeo* cuerpo y tendremos muchos cachorros-Habló Kira y Naruto no sabía si reír o llorar de la tristeza.

8 -Tendré un campo en mi corazón especial para ti, Kuro-Habló Naruto y Kira

15 -Estoy tan feliz el maestro dijo mi no-nombre ha-hasta luego mi se...-La

respiración de Kira comenzo a hacerse débil hasta que paro.

sonrió.

-Ha-Hasta lue-luego Ku-Ku-Kuroka ¡¡¡BUAAA!!!-Habló Naruto antes de soltar un alarido de dolor aferrándose cuerpo sin vida de una de las almas qué se había enamorado con todo su ser.

16 Naruto esa noche en el cielo lloro como si no hubiera un mañana, después

de todo una de sus amadas había fallecido.

El amor de un ángel era considerado una maldición ya que un ángel amaba sin restricciones, los ángeles que sus parejas murieron hubo veces que no aguantaron y se quitaron la vida.

El amor de un ángel era el amor más puro he inocente.

Naruto sabía que Kuroka estaba en la rueda de encarnación creada por los dioses de todos los panteones.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que no vería a Kuroka en cientos de miles de años, pero la encontraría convertida en el peor enemigo de un lobo.

4 Liz y Elizabeth estaban tranquilamente ordenando, Naruto dormía en su

escritorio tranquilamente.

Liz veía el anillo de bodas que tenía Naruto en su dedo índice con una mueca.

-Porque el señor Naruto trabaja tanto, se dañara si sigue trabajando así- Habló Elizabeth y Liz paro.

-Te duele no es así Elizabeth, a mi me duele mucho-Hablo Liz y Elizabeth asintió tristemente.

-El señor Naruto ha tomado como esposa a Gabriel-sama, no podemos hacer nada Liz-Habló Elizabeth y Liz asintió tristemente.

Naruto hace ya varios meses se había casado con Gabriel con la bendición de Yahve la boda se llevó a cabo en los jardines del Edén.

Liz y Elizabeth querían gritarle a Naruto cuanto lo amaban pero por tener miedo a su rechazo Naruto había sido tomado por la mujer que hizo lo que ellas no.

Naruto estos días estaba tratando de romper la barrera de Querubín para poder ascender junto a Amanadiel, Naruto sabía que el trono de Oro Sasuke se lo dejaría sin lugar a dudas ya que era el que estaba abajo de Naruto.

-Me duele hermana, por no tener el coraje de decirle cuanto lo amábamos lo hemos perdido *Snif*-Hablo Elizabeth y Liz le abrazo.

Gabriel las había estado tratando de contactar pero siempre ellas ponían peros y contras, no querían ver a la mujer que Naruto eligió pasar por toda su eternidad no lo soportarían, sabían que Gabriel no tenía la culpa pero verle el anillo de bodas les provocaba envidia.

BOOOOOOOOOOM.

La habitación se sacudió violentamente botando todo lo que estaba

ordenado y Naruto se levanto. PAM.

-NARUTO-SAMA HAY BESTIAS DEL AVERNO EN LA ENTRADA AL CIELO!!!!-Grito un ángel antes de ser traspasado por una espada.

Flush.

Naruto uso su lanza como jabalina y atravesó el cráneo del ángel que mato al

otro.

-RÁPIDO LIZ CONTACTA CON MALTHAEL DILE QUE TENEMOS UN CÓDIGO OMEGA, ELIZABETH EVACUACIÓN DE NIVEL ALFA EN PRIMER, SEGUNDÓ Y TERCER PISÓ, MUEVANSE O PERDEREMOS ÁNGELES!!!-Gritó Naruto y ellas le vieron.

-Si señor!!!-Grito Elizabeth ya que no era el tiempo de tener miedo, muchos de sus hermanos correrían peligro.

-Tyrael-sama que hará usted!!!-Grito Liz y Naruto suspiro.

-Encabezaremos ataque, tengo que contactar con Amanadiel-Hablo Naruto notando que su hermano no contestaba.

Las dos ángeles vieron preocupadas a su mentor pero asintieron y se retiraron corriendo.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula viendo el cadáver de su hermano y de su hermano perdido en el mal.

-*Maldición, supieron cuando atacar con padre y los serafines fuera estamos totalmente desprotegidos a un ataque*-Pensó Naruto mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba y pasaba a su forma angelical.

Naruto de deshizo en partículas de luz, necesitaba a su hermano para frenar a las bestias.

4 Minutos después.

Naruto abrió la puerta de la oficina de Amanadiel y jadeo al verlo ahí en un

estado deplorable.

Amanadiel tenía heridas fatales y sangre blanca bajaba de sus heridas, un charco de sangre se había formado abajo de él.

-Naru...-Habló Amanadiel su visión era borrosa, sabía que su hora había llegado.

-NO HABLES HERMANO!!!-Gritó Naruto corriendo a Amanadiel.

Amanadiel al ver a Naruto cerca le agarro del cuello de la camisa, esta sería la ultima misión que le daría a Naruto.

Una chica gato.

100 años después.

-No *Buagh* dejes que se salga con *Cof* la suya, yo Amanadiel te nombro a ti *Cof* Querubín, protege a nuestros hermanos Tyrael es una *Cof* orden llevate mi arma y cuidala a que yo es...La mano de Amanadiel cayó al suelo y Naruto vio incrédulo esto.

1 Naruto se paro viendo la espada dé su hermano, Naruto apretó la mandíbula

Si hermano había muerto.

y agarro la espada.

El cuerpo angelical de Naruto se ilumino cuando se atenuó el brillo Naruto y su lanza habían sufrido un gran cambio.

1 -Juro por el Sefirot que pagaran tal pecado-Hablo Naruto oscuramente.

Naruto partió a la entrada principal en partículas de luz, haría pagar con sangre al que hizo tal acto.

\-- Fin del capítulo.

Apariencia de Naruto:

Navegar Buscar

5

user49689314

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

de Enton-no-Madara

45 Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar Dejar un comentario

quevinmejia

hace 2 días

Muerte al pecador!!! Muerte a los blafemos!!! Muerte a los demonios!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!

Contestar

quevinmejia

hace 2 días

Muajajajjaajajajjajjaaj todos parecen maníacos solo risitas.

Contestar

Mostrar más


	4. T

Pelea con Luci.

1.4K 175 a39 por Enton-no-Madara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños asi como los animes que aparezcan aquí.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y que comience este jodido capítulo.

\--

Horas después.

Primer piso.

Miles de cadáveres angelicales regaban el suelo, muchos con armas.

Miles de mujeres pedían clemencia al ser violadas brutalmente por las bestias del averno y sus mismos hermanos.

Una bruma negra rodeaba a los demonios, sólo una figura se distinguía un hombre vestido totalmente de blanco, su pelo platinado y sus ojos rojos, su postura era tranquila.

Una malherida Elizabeth estaba erguida viéndole.

-Tu como *Jadeo* te através a hacer este pecado Lucifer-sama- Habló Elizabeth jadeando, su visión era borrosa.

Las puertas del primer piso habían caído hace unas horas, Elizabeth siguiendo las instrucciones de su mentor sacó a los ángeles que pudo pero muchos murieron y las mujeres fueron violadas.

Lo que Elizabeth no pudo prevenir fue que algunos de sus hermanos se volcaron contra ellos y masacraron las tropas que conformaban la defensa de el primer cielo.

Elizabeth estaba dando tiempo para que el segundo y tercer piso fueran evacuados con éxito, incluso si ella moría los demás vivirían.

-Pequeña estúpida, se nota que eres una de las personas que mi hermano ama con todo su corazón-Habló Lucifer riendo y Elizabeth jadeo.

-N-No de-dejare que hables mas de Tyrael-sama!!!-Habló Elizabeth enojada.

Lucifer vio desinteresadamente a Elizabeth y alzó su mano, un círculo se formo en su mano.

-Tyrael es un inútil, porque no esta aquí protegiéndote, me tiene miedo al igual que todos-Hablo Lucifer disparando una ráfaga de poder demoniaco.

Elizabeth cerro los ojos al ver la ráfaga de poder acercarse. Flush.

Lucifer vio como un vendaval desviaba su poder y sonrió notando la armadura negra.

-Hoooo Malthael hace mucho que no te veo!!!-Gritó Lucifer y Elizabeth abrió los ojos.

Elizabeth vio al hermano de su mentor estar arriba de la muralla en su forma angelical.

PAM.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos al verlo desparecer en partículas de luz y aparecer a

la par suya.

-Elizabeth lo sentimos estábamos haciendo limpieza en los pisos superiores- Habló tranquilamente Malthael y Elizabeth cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

-ELIZABETH!!!-Gritó Liz volando a su hermana, su armadura estaba manchada de sangre.

-JAJAJAJAJA SÓLO SON TRES CONTRA MILLONES QUE PUEDEN HACER!!!- Grito un ángel en su locura.

-Quién dice que somos pocos hermano-Habló Sasuke tranquilamente. *Temblor*

La tierra comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, mas de un demonios se tambaleo.

Naruto: Salvador Del Santo Grial

Por Thriexa777

8.4K 720

Creado por:Writer with bad Grammar T-T

El Santo Grial está corrompido ... Todos sabemos

Naruto Bladedancer Legacy (Terminada)

Por YamilWraith

14.8K 1K

Jiraya harto de Naruto y sus

estupideces lo golpea hasta dejarlo sangrarlo, estodesataeNlfainrudteolaNciadbaeimzaehLuuezcaberul(bPiauysealda) comienzo de PuonrgYuaemrrielWrorafritioh mas alla de una

Naruto:KitsunedivinoDXD

Por kirauzu666

ahora después de miles de años se encontrará en

2.9K 236

una gran aventura con distintos seres o razas

Naruto verga xd

como reaccionaran estos serés al enterarse de la

existencia de un humano con un poder que se puede encontrar en libros de hadas o fantasía posible harem

Flush.

Inframundo

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

que ... Dará a luz a todo el mal del mundo ... En

Por RobinsonRestrepo6

otro universo nacerá, o será detenido por Emiya

15.3K 1K

Shirou. .. Pero no aquí ... Aquí, el Núcleo del Grial

uzumaki naruto, el nanadaime no se detendrá ... Con todo su poder, el Núcleo

hokage, el héroe de la gran cuarta usa su magia y se pone en contacto con el Héroe

guerra shinobi conocido como el niño de la de otro mundo para purificarse.

divinidad

Querubines, el gran angel que se revelo contra

la trompeta del fin

Naruto El Quinto Maou Del

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y mas de uno se tapó la cara ante la luz

High school DxD, en este Fic todavía no pasa lo de

generada por lo que estuviera metido ahí.

Lucifer gruño al sentir la santidad afectar su piel.

Millones de soldados angelicales marchaban, banderas con una cruz estaban a por miles, tambores sonaban marcando el paso, en su cabeza estaba Naruto con su lanza y espada.

Los ángeles salieron sin miedo a enfrentarse contra el mal, al acabar de salir se arrodillaron y sacaron un collar rogándole a su padre por fuerzas para conseguir la victoria ante el mal.

Naruto se acercó a Elizabeth quién le veía incrédula.

-Elizabeth refugiate en el Sefirot, los ángeles menores a tres alas fueron despachados a los escondites que yo cree, estas sumamente herida Liz te dará el tratamiento-Habló Naruto arrodillándose ante la ángel.

-Na-Naruto-sama-Hablo incrédula Liz ante el ángel.

-Vayan es una orden-Hablo Naruto y Liz asintió.

Liz agarro el brazo de Elizabeth y de un círculo mágico se fueron del lugar.

-NO PUEDEN GANAR TENGO UN TERCIÓ DE LOS ÁNGELES EN MI PODER!!!- Gritó Lucifer con rabia.

-Y NOSOTROS TENEMOS OTRO TERCIO!!!-Grito Naruto enojado.

Ambos bandos estaban listos para saltar y asesinar al otro, las bestias se movían con ganas de sangre, la espadas y lanzas de los ángeles brillaban saboreando la sangre.

-HERMANOS NO LES PIDO MUCHO, YO SOY TYRAEL LA VALENTÍA DE DIOS HOY LES PIDO SU AYUDA PARA EXPULSAR EL MAL!!!-Gritó Naruto y los ángeles comenzaron a levantarse.

Los ángeles zapatearon el suelo quién tembló, las bestias dieron un paso para atrás que fue notado por Naruto.

-TIENEN MIEDO HERMANOS, MIEDO DE LO QUE PODAMOS LOGRAR ESTE DÍA, INCLUSO SI CAIGO EN BATALLA SIGAN PELEANDO QUE YO SOLO SOY OTRO DE USTEDES!!!-Gritó Naruto zapateando con los demás ángeles.

El suelo temblaba ante esto, las auras de los dos bandos chocaban con brutalidad por la supremacía, el bien y el mal hoy era el día en que definirían quién era mas poderoso que el otro.

1

4

1

-AL ATAQUE!!!/ATAQUEN!!!-Gritaron Lucifer y Naruto. *GHAAAAAAAAH/ROAAAAARG*

Los ángeles y las bestias dieron un rugió.

Muchos ángeles de un aleteo y se alzaron al cielo y cayeron en picada donde se encontraban las bestias quienes algunas usaron a otras como catapultas interceptando a los ángeles.

Las bestias hicieron una formación, miles de escudos fueron clavados al suelo tratando de soportar la embestida de los ángeles.

Los ángeles con comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad y miles de ángeles con gruesas armaduras, altos y musculosos se dejaron ver corriendo a las bestias.

PAM.

Un choque brutal se dio al esos ángeles romper las escudos de las bestias

quienes trataron de matarlos consiguiendo asesinar a algunos. Las bestias dieron un rugido al ver a los ángeles correr a ellos.

Naruto se transformó en partículas de luz apareciendo en a la par de dos bestias y decapitándolas, Naruto despareció en luz cuando un mazo impacto el suelo.

Naruto apareció en los hombros de la gran bestia con su lanza alzada. Slash.

Naruto clavo la lanza en el cráneo de la bestia quién puso los ojos en blanco cayendo para atras.

-LUCIFER!!!-Gritó Naruto con rabia viendo a su hermano partir a la mitad a un ángel.

-HOY SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE MUERAS TYRAEL, ME COGERÉ A TU ZORRA MIENTRAS PIDE CLEMENCIA!!!-Gritó Lucifer matando a un ángel.

-NUNCA HABLES NUEVAMENTE DE MI ESPOSA CON TU SUCIA BOCA DEMONIO!!!-Grito Naruto decapitando a un ángel oscuro.

-JAJAJAJA O QUÉ, NO MEJOR AÚN TE DEJARÉ MALHERIDO Y TE HARÉ VER COMO ESAS ZORRAS ME LAMEN LAS PELOTAS!!!-Gritó Lucifer.

Naruto dio un rugido de ira matando a todos los que le rodeaban y se abalanzó contra Lucifer quien le vio con ira.

-JAJAJA VEN BASTARDO ASÍ ME SERÁ MAS FÁCIL MATARTE!!!-Grito Lucifer viendo la embestida de Naruto a su persona.

Clink.

Naruto embistió sin piedad a Lucifer quién paro la estocada de Naruto.

Vientos endemoniados hicieron que los que estaban peleando se aferraran para no salir volando.

Naruto lanzó una estocada con su lanza contra el pecho de Lucifer que usando su espada lo paro.

Naruto dio vuelta y usando su espada trato de rebanarle la cabeza a Lucifer quién se agacho.

PAM.

Naruto sin piedad dio un rodillazo a la cara de Lucifer quién salió disparado

para atrás.

-SÓLO ERES OTRA BASURA MAS LUCIFER, CON TÚ PODER QUIERES RETAR AL SANTÍSIMO Y NO ME PUEDES GANAR!!!-Gritó Naruto y Lucifer vio con ira a Naruto mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz.

Todos daban a espacio a sus dos lideres batallar, Sasuke asesinaba a los ángeles oscuros que trataban de acercarse a brindarle apoyo a Lucifer.

Los dos bandos estaban en igualdad, miles de cadáveres de ángeles y demonios regaban el suelo, las mujeres que fueron violadas se levantaron en armas no dejarían su fe fuera eclipsada por estas bestias.

Ángeles morían y mataban a las bestias y a sus hermanos sin compasión alguna, no era el tiempo de dudar.

Lucifer trato de moverse pero no pudo, incrédulo vio para abajo y vio unas cadenas doradas.

-MALDITO SEAS AMANADIEL, DESPUÉS DE QUE TE ASESINARA SIGUES MOLESTANDO!!!-Gritó Lucifer poniendo sus brazos en "X" para cubrirse.

BOOOOM.

Una honda de viento hizo que todos los soldados salieran disparados para

atrás al igual que las bestias.

Naruto vio como el domo de energía y viento consumió el cuerpo de Lucifer, Naruto agarró su lanza quien caía.

-*Acabemos con esto mi señor*-Dijo Bravery y Naruto asintió.

Sasuke vio incrédulo como magia santa comenzaba a condensarse en la

lanza de Naruto, Sasuke supo que Naruto iba a atacar a matar.

-ATRÁS O NOS MATARÁ!!!-Gritó Sasuke a sus hermanos quienes tocaron unas trompetas.

-EQUIPAMIENTO LUNAR ACTIVADO, TESORO CELESTIAL LIBERADO [CAÑONES CRONOS ACTIVADOS]-Una voz robótica sonó atras de Naruto mientras Naruto estaba serio.

Bajo la mirada incrédula se los ángeles oscuros y las bestias del averno varios cañones titánicos salieron de la nada.

Todos vieron como Naruto se dirigía a dos cañones negros y ponía su lanza en medio de ambos mientras la lanza de deshizo en luz y se metía en ambos.

-Administra toda a energía del armamento lunar a los cañones cronos-Hablo Naruto tacleando un teclado frente a el.

-ADVERTENCIA: SOBRÉ CARGA EN REACTOR PIDO CONFIRMACIÓN DE SU ORDEN NARUTO-SAMA-La voz robótica habló.

-Permiso concedido-Habló Naruto y un asiento se formo en medió de los dos cañones.

Los otros cañones se metieron en los círculos de donde salieron, los cañones negros comenzaron a condensar energía santa.

Naruto se sentó y una mira se formo en su ojo, varias mirar se movían de un lado a otro mientras Naruto veía el domo de energía comenzar a desparecer.

Un malherido y furioso Lucifer se dejo ver, Lucifer no pensó que Naruto guardara algo así.

Sintió un poder colosal santo desbordándose arriba de el vio donde provenía y jadeo al ver a Naruto apuntándole con dos cañones que desbordaban energía.

-FUEGO!!!-Grito Naruto y varias franjas rojas se formaron en sus brazos. FLUUUUUUM.

Un torrente de energía santa salió de cada cañón y se fusiono en un colosal torrente de energía.

-YO SOY UN DIOS NO PUEDO SER DERROTADO POR UN INSECTO COMO TÚ!!!-Gritó en rabia Lucifer parando el torrente de energía con sus manos desnudas.

Lucifer rugía mientras era arrastrado para atras, las bestias del averno que estaban a un radio cercano a Lucifer eran vaporizadas.

-GHAAAAAAAAH!!!-Grito Lucifer antes de que una enorme explosión se formará y lo tragara.

BOOOOOOOOOOM.

Una titánica explosión se formó tragando a miles de ángeles oscuros y

bestias del averno.

Los cañones comenzaron a retractarse en los círculos donde salieron y la lanza de Naruto se formo en partículas de luz.

Naruto sentía sus brazos estar triturados, hace mucho tiempo un adversario lo obligaba a usar su armamento lunar.

Los cañones Cronos eran los mas débiles del armamento lunar, Naruto los uso porque si hubiera usado otros hubiera destruido el primer cielo al dispararlos llevándose a sus hermanos entre el ataque.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, apenas podía volar debido al desgaste de energía echo por él ataque.

-NARUTO!!!-Grito Sasuke volando a su hermano.

Naruto vio a Sasuke con una sonrisa, Naruto levanto su pulgar a Sasuke.

-Casi me mandas al otro lado-Una voz sonó atrás de Naruto quién abrió los ojos.

Slash.

-Buagh!!!-Naruto escupió una bocanada de sangre y vio para abajo sintiendo

dolor.

Naruto soltó su lanza y sus manos se aferraron a la cuchilla que salía de su pecho, la visión de Naruto se oscureció.

Un malherido Lucifer estaba presente, le faltaba un brazo y un ojo, uno de sus cuernos no estaba, una de las cabezas de sus hombros estaba partida a la mitad.

Las manos de Naruto cayeron a sus costado, Lucifer sacó su cuchilla del cuerpo de Naruto quién comenzo caer al suelo.

Las bestias y ángeles oscuros al ver a su maestro vivo dieron un grito de guerra y se lanzaron al ataque.

Los ángeles casi se retiran pero recordaron las palabras de Naruto y cargaron contra sus enemigos.

-YO TE HARÉ FRENTE A TI LUCIFER-Grito Sasuke y de su cuerpo salieron rayos.

Lucifer vio que Sasuke iba a arremeter y rio desquiciadamente. -QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO!!!-Grito Sasuke y Lucifer dejó de reír.

-HOY ES UN DÍA ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES, SOLO QUE CUANDO NAZCA SERÁN CONSUMIDOS POR LAS LLAMAS!!!-Grito Lucifer y Sasuke entendió.

Hoy era el día en que nacían ángeles del Sefirot.

-QUE LE HICISTE AL SEFIROT, HABLA DEMONIO!!!-Gritó Sasuke con rabia.

-JAJAJAJA NO LE HICE NADA PERO HINA PUEDE HABERLE PRENDIDO FUEGO POR ACCIDENTE, LLEVARON A ESAS DOS ÁNGELES PARA QUE ESTUVIERAN PRESENTES EN LA CAÍDA DEL ÁRBOL QUE LAS FABRICÓ!- Grito Lucifer y Sasuke le vio con furia.

-Ya *Cof* veo-Hablo Naruto elevándose lentamente. -SIGUES VIVO ESCORIA!!!-Grito Lucifer y Naruto rio.

-Soy duro de matar Diablo, Sasuke esta *Cof* pelea te la dejare a ti, necesito *Cof* salvar a nuestro hermanos menores-Hablo Naruto y Sasuke asintió desenfundando su Chokuto.

-Salvalos hermano-Hablo Sasuke y Naruto asintió.

Flush.

De un aleteo Naruto salió a una velocidad enorme dirigiéndose al Sefirot.

Lucifer iba a seguirlo pero Sasuke le bloqueo el paso.

-Tu oponente soy yo-Hablo Sasuke serio y Lucifer apretó la mandíbula.

Minutos después.

Con las gemelas.

Liz respiraba agitadamente, su armadura estaba por partes destruida y sangre blanca bajaba de sus heridas.

Elizabeth estaba en un escudo, estaba protegiendo a varios bebés que estaban durmiendo tranquilamente.

Adelante de Liz estaba Hinata, esta malherida y varias partes de su cuerpo estaban quemadas, estaba tirada inconsciente.

El Sefirot era un mar de fuego, Liz y Elizabeth sabía que no era el tiempo para llorar.

Liz tuvo una pelea con Hinata dónde ella salio vencedora, Liz caminó a Hinata para darle el golpe de gracia.

Crack.

Crack.

CRASH.

La madera del colosal árbol no aguanto y cayó donde estaba Elizabeth quién debido a que estaba herida no podía moverse.

-ELIZABETH!!!!-Gritó Liz corriendo a su hermana.

Liz llego donde su hermana, sabía que no podía correr debido al colosal tamaño del árbol.

Elizabeth abrazo a su hermana llorando no por su vida sino porque sus hermanitos iban a morir sin ella poder hacer algo.

-Elizabeth hay que decirlo, no podemos morir sin haberlo gritado-Habló Liz mientras que el árbol comenzaba a caer.

Elizabeth sonrió lagrimeando, Liz y Elizabeth agarraron aire para poder gritar.

-LO AMÓ SEÑOR NARUTO!!!/TE AMO BASTARDO AMABLE!!!-Gritaron Elizabeth y Liz mientras el árbol estaba a pocos metros de ellas.

Flush.

El árbol cayó pesadamente y las dos ángeles cerraron los ojos.

4

-ESTÚPIDAS PORQUÉ NO ME LO HAN DICHO!!!-Una voz sonó y ambas abrieron los ojos.

Liz y Elizabeth veían incrédulas como su mentor estaba sosteniendo un árbol que pesaba miles de kilos.

Liz y Elizabeth jadearon al ver el estado de su mentor, estaba malherido y sangre salía a montones de sus heridas.

-Señor...-Elizabeth no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.

-NADA DE SEÑOR NARUTO ELIZABETH USTEDES NO SABEN CUANTAS GANAS TENIA DE DECIRLES UN TE AMO, DE BESARLAS, ACARICIARLAS, PERO SIEMPRE QUE ESTÁBAMOS EN PRIVADO ME EVITABAN, YO LAS AMÓ LIZ Y ELIZABETH LAS AMÓ Y QUIERO QUE SEAN MIS MUJERES-Grito Naruto y ella abrieron los ojos.

-Pe-Pero y Gabriel-sama-Habló Liz y Naruto dio un suspiró.

-Lo hablamos, Gabriel esta deacuerdo con que tenga mas de una mujer solo me dijo que le tuviera amor eternamente algo que es estúpido ya que yo la amo y amaré para toda mi eternidad-Habló Naruto mientras estaba concentrado en que las llamas no las afectarán ni a los bebes.

Naruto sentía sus brazos se calcinados ante estas llamas, Naruto sabía que eran llamas del purgatorio lo que Naruto se preguntaba era como Hinata había manipulado tan peligroso elemento.

Liz y Elizabeth estaba llorando, este era un sueño donde no querían despertar incluso en estas condiciones, su mentor estaba enamorado de ellas.

\--

Fin del capítulo.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san :v.

10.4K 785

Luzbel es uno de los primeros angeles siendo uno de los coros de

profecía y el shinobi más poderoso del planeta

Dios, su castigo fue algo que el propio Dios no

penso dar, ahora en las tierras Shinobi

Por Lushicaro

reencarnado como Uzumaki Naruto, Luzbel

7.4K 644 muestra su poder a las naciones...

Naruto murió en su batalla final con Sasuke, ha reencarnado como un demonio en

una época donde hay una gran tensión después

de una gran guerra de 3 facciones, huérfano y

siendo discriminado por los demonios de clase

alta ¿Qué hará Naruto? (Crossover de Naruto con

las primeras tres temporadas del anime, de hecho apenas estoy leyendo la novela ligera así que si

hay un error háganmelo saber :p).

1 Naruto apunto su lanza a Lucifer quién estaba de rodillas viendo con odio a

Naruto.

Era matar o morir.

-No eres mi hermano, dejame ver a la bestia que enfrento Diablo-Habló Naruto y de la punta de su lanza salió una llamarada.

1 Lucifer puso su mano desocupada parando la llama santa, sus ojos brillaron

de rojo carmesí.

Naruto aplicó mas poder a su ataque viendo que Lucifer se arrodillaba y comenzaba a ser consumido por su ataque.

BOOOOM.

Una nube de humo negro se hizo presente consumiendo a Lucifer, Naruto

clavo su espada al suelo.

ROAAAAARG.

Un rugido de una bestia despejo el humo donde estaba Lucifer.

La bestia era una figura que se erguía en dos patas, en sus hombros dos bocas, dos cuerno estaban alojados en su cráneo, su cuerpo parecía ser echo de hueso, dos cuchillas salían del dorso de sus manos una en cada mano.

1 Los ángeles comenzaron a temblar ante tal aura, tenía que ser una broma de

mal gusto.

El aura de Naruto comenzo a filtrarse, Sasuke vio incrédulo esto ya que sólo los Seraph podían tener tal aura.

-LO JURO LUCIFER, TE DESTERRARE DE ESTE SANTÍSIMO LUGAR, LO JURO POR EL SEFIROT!!!-Grito Naruto dándole una vuelta a su lanza.

La lanza brillo y mas de un ángel sintió su valentía elevarse, dando un rugido los ángeles con fuerzas renovadas siguieron peleando.

-BASTARDO!!!-Una voz de demoníaca salió de la bestia.

-TE HE ECHO A IMAGEN Y SEMEJANZA DE TU ALMA DEMONIO!!!-Grito Naruto

posicionándose en una postura de ataque con su lanza.

Ambos dieron un rugido de guerra y corrieron a el otro, Naruto desapareció en partículas de luz.

Naruto apareció al frente de Lucifer quien lanzo un golpe tratando de aplastar a Naruto quién desapareció.

Naruto apareció al costado de Lucifer con magia santa brillando en la hoja de su lanza.

Flush.

Lucifer movió su cabeza pero no evitó que su mejilla fuera cortada por la

punta de la hoja de la lanzo.

Lucifer dio vuelta y usando su cola dio un potente golpe a Naruto quién salió disparado para atras.

Naruto traspaso un pilar de mármol, dio varias vueltas antes de usar su mano desocupada y pies para frenar su recorrido.

Naruto vio como Lucifer corría a el con la cuchilla de su mano alzada. Slash.

Naruto supo que si ponía su lanza se rompería así que decidió antes que Lucifer impactara su cuchilla dar un pequeño salto para atrás recibiendo una horrenda cortada en su pecho.

Naruto tiro su lanza para el cielo y una esfera se formo en su mano, varias aspas salían de ella.

Naruto salto para atras y alzó la esfera que se hizo mas grande. -JAJAJAJAJA ESA PORQUERÍA DE ATAQUE NO SERVIRÁ NARUTO, NO CON

UN DIOS CÓMO YO!!!-Grito Lucifer viendo la armadura.

-INCLUSO UN DIOS CAE ANTE UN CUCHILLO [RASENSHURIKEN]!!!-Gritó

[Nota: Es Diablo de (Diablo 3)]

Naruto lanzando la esfera con aspas.

Lucifer no supo porque pero esa esfera le dio mala espina y decidió esquivarla.

11

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar

Dejar un comentario

quevinmejia

hace 2 días

GHAAAAAAAAS!!!!! TODOS AL ATAQUE!!!!!!

Contestar

LucasBecerra5

jun. 28

esto solo se describe con una palabra: EPICO

Contestar

LucasBecerra5 jun. 28 Buscar

Navegar

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

user49689314

Chara: oye eso es mio :v

Contestar

de Enton-no-Madara Manaos_De_Naranja

mar. 27

Toda la epicidad se fue al leer zapatear y ahi valio ver-ga la epicidad para mi xd

3 Respuestas

!

UnDesconocido333


	5. 5

Consecuencias.

1.5K 186 a65 por Enton-no-Madara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que salgan aquí.

Sin mas que decir comencemos este jodido capítulo.

\--

Con Naruto.

Naruto apretaba la mandíbula ya que el Sefirot era demasiado pesado, sentía sus manos ser carbonizadas ante el fuego.

-Liz, Elizabeth saquen a nuestros hermanos de aquí, les daré tiempo para que lo hagan!!!-Habló Naruto ya que rodillas estaban cediendo.

-Pe-Pero señor...-Elizabeth trato de hablar.

Dos de los hilos de las alas de Naruto y envolvieron a las gemelas.

Las dos vieron con asombro como sus heridas comenzaban a sanar a un ritmo acelerado.

-Aprender este truco de Raphael fue útil ¡¡¡VALLAN!!!-Grito Naruto ya que no aguantaría más.

-Deacuerdo, sólo no mueras tonto!!!-Grito Liz y usando sus pocas energías mágicas ambas hicieron un círculo mágico.

Liz y Elizabeth partieron con los bebés, el único lugar que les cruzaba por la mente era el laboratorio en el mundo humano de Naruto.

-Po-Porque n-no me a-amaste-Hablo Hinata entrecortadamente.

-El amor es incomprensible Hinata, no puedes obligar ah alguien ah amar, tu escogiste este camino asume las consecuencias-Habló Naruto su cuerpo se ilumino y se dejo ver su forma humana.

Hinata se paro tambaleándose, saco un cuchillo de metal infernal y camino a Naruto.

-Si n-no eres *Cof* mi-mio no se-seras de nadie-Hablo Hinata llegando a Naruto.

Una de las mejillas de Naruto estaba quemada, así como las brazos, en su pecho tenía una cortada y una puñalada echa por Lucifer, sangre salía de sus heridas y manchaban su ropa.

1 Sangre bajo por la comisura de los labios de Naruto cuando su pecho fue

Hinata acarició la cara de Naruto y dio una bella sonrisa.

1 Naruto soltó el gran árbol quién cayó aplastando a ambos bajo su pesada

perforado por la cuchilla de Hinata. Flush.

madera.

Meses después.

Doce ángeles llegaron al primer cielo, lo que más se distinguía de ellos eran sus doce alas blancas en su espalda.

Yahve estaba serio viendo el paisaje que daba el primer cielo. Muerte.

Cientos de miles de cadáveres en descomposición estaban regados por el suelo, muchos de ellos eran ángeles y otros muchos de Demonios.

-Q-Que sucedió-Habló Michael viendo tanta muerte en un lugar tan alegre cómo éste.

Flush.

Una correntada de viento soplo y más de uno se tapó la nariz ante el olor que

fue desprendido se los cadáveres.

-Vamos a ver que rayos sucedió!!!-Demando Yahve enojado y los doce asintieron.

Naruto Nidaime Luzbel(Pausada)

Por YamilWraith

10.4K 785

Luzbel es uno de los primeros angeles siendo uno de los coros de

Querubines, el gran angel que se revelo contra

Naruto El Quinto Maou Del Inframundo

Por Lushicaro

7.4K 644

Naruto murió en su batalla final con

Sasuke, ha reencarnado como un demonio en

una época doNnadreuhtaoyunaHgurmanatneonsIniómn odretsaplués

de una gran gPuoerrIyaudnee3-Sfeanccpiaoines, huérfano y

siendo discrimin4a.d8oKpor los43d6emonios de clase

alta ¿Qué harKáaNgauryuatolo?g(Crarodsessotvrueirrdeel mNaurnudto con

High school DsxhDin, oenbieasltelleFvicartoadNaavríuatnooapoatsra lo de

ldaismpernimsióernapsatreaslutemgopvooralvdearsadteral aernliomdee, dvueehlteachyo

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

Naruto:Heredero del Rey de los

Dios, su castigo fue algo que el propio Dios no

Héroes Y La D...

penso dar, ahora en las tierras Shinobi

Por LASTSHADOW08 reencarnado como Uzumaki Naruto, Luzbel

19.8K 1.1K muestra su poder a las naciones...

Esta historia comienza ase muchos milenios antes de que las nuevas facciones que

abitan el munNdaortuotmo aerlagnusaurlduigáanr denella cuspide campamento.

Naruto DXD: El Comienzo De Una

del poder mucho antes de que dios mismo

Nueva Vida =E...

Por Enton-no-Madara

naciera esta historia es my historia la history de

5.1K 620 Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Aquí hay que aclarar algo va a ser Harem como todas mis historias.

htuavyouonpeorrtournhidáagdandme edleotesanbeerlra,pd).espués de eso

Naruto no va ser hijo de Zeus o de Poseidón, ya eso está muy repetido.

Por Anthoni720

Naruto invoca a la Shinigami para que le quitara

22K 1.3K

los poderes de ella y se los pusiera en si mismo

Esta historia sera un crossover entre para intentar revivir a los shinobis.

naruto y high school dxd

Lee la historia si quieres saber lo que pasa y como

Naruto vivira a partir de ahora.

los personajes de anime que aparecerán aquí no

me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos

Segundo piso.

Será un Crossover de NarutoxPercy Jackson con

varias chicas de otro animes (Fate).

Los doce Seraph y Yahve llegaron al segundo cielo notando que estaba vacío

Si quieren que piense en alguna chica dígamenlo

creadores.

pero sin muerte, Yahve se apresuro al cuarto piso.

en los comentarios.

No pos dinosaurio ya no se que escribir XD.

heridos en camillas improvisadas.

Miles de ángeles corrían tratando a aliviar el dolor de sus hermanos.

-PADRE!!!-Gritó Sasuke en su forma humana.

Gabriel se llevó una mano a la boca al verle en tal estado.

A Sasuke le faltaba uno de sus brazos, tenía vendas en la cabeza al igual que en partes de su cuerpo.

-EXPLICA QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ!!!-Demando Yahve a Sasuke quién asintió.

-Unos días después de su ida Lucifer traicionó su causa y trajo a bestias del averno al primer cielo, algunos de nuestros hermanos se volcaron en nuestra contra, tuvimos un enfrentamiento bélico en el primer cielo-Habló Sasuke y los doce Seraph asintieron.

-Porque no le han dado santa sepultura a nuestros hermanos!!!-Habló Michael enojado ya que los ángeles muertos estaban ahí tirados.

PAM.

Michael abrió los ojos al sentir una piedra en su cabeza, se llevo una mano

notando que estaba con su sangre.

-BASTARDO NO SABES LO QUE HEMOS PASADO!!!-Gritó un ángel con otra piedra en su mano.

-YA BASTA!!!-Gritó Sasuke viendo a la turba.

-DONDE ESTABAN CUANDO NOS MASACRABAN SIN PIEDAD!!!-Gritó otro y Michael dio un paso para atrás.

-Hermano no podemos, tenemos miles de heridos y la guerra hace tres días término-Habló Sasuke y Michael le vio.

Yahve aplicó un poco de su aura y todos callaron viendo a su padre.

-SILENCIO, RAPHAEL COMIENZA AH AYUDAR Y AH ADMINISTRAR LA SANCIÓN A TUS HERMANOS!!!-Grito Yahve y Raphael asintió.

Raphael de un aleteo alzó vuelo y sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo.

-Armamento solar activado, Tesoro Celestial liberado [Sanación del ocaso]- Una voz mecánica sonó.

Nubes comenzaron a formarse y lluvia verde comenzo a caer.

Sasuke cerro los ojos sintiendo sus heridas ser cerradas por el armamento de su hermanó.

Miles de ángeles comenzaron festejar alabando a su padre y dándole gracias a su hermano.

-Hermano, estamos en una situación precaria no hacia falta ser tan exigente, apenas nos manteníamos en pié-Habló Sasuke a su hermano.

-Y Lucifer?-Pregunto Uriel y Sasuke suspiro.

-Esta en una habitación con varias docenas de restricciones esperando su castigo-Habló Sasuke y Yahve asintió.

Cuarto piso.

Los doce Seraph jadearon al ver los miles de ángeles que habían tendidos

-Uriel, Michael, Zarael, Zarakiel, Mael, Ludociel, Tarmiel, Demiel, Grel y Sael, irán al prime piso y darán santa sepultura a sus hermanos-Habló Yahve, Michael y Mael los mas fuertes Seraph asintieron.

aqpuenvaiesreasltoyquleyhenabdíoaleacnhovyelqauleigseurapiaesríaqquueesni o

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que tenga esta

historia.

2 Los Diez Seraph de un aleteo despegaron al primer piso para sepultar a sus

hermanos caídos.

-Malthael y mi esposo-Habló Gabriel preocupada por Naruto.

-Esta con Liz y Elizabeth, esta en coma Gabriel-Habló Sasuke serio y Gabriel se llevó las manos a su boca.

Gabriel de un aleteo partió al dormitorio de Naruto.

Con las gemelas.

Ambas veían a un Naruto lleno de vendas reposar sobré la cama.

Acaban de limpiar a Naruto, tenían que restregarle las heridas hasta que les quitara la piel muerta y saliera sangre algo que les partió el corazón pero debía hacerlo.

Liz y Elizabeth sabían que Naruto no quedaría con cicatrices debido a que la regeneración celular de un ángel no les permitía tener cicatrices sólo si el ángel quería tenerla su cuerpo la mantenía.

-Este bastardo, le dijimos que volviera vivo y mira como vino-Habló Liz haciéndose la dura pero las lágrimas en sus ojos mostraban lo contrarió.

PAM.

La puerta fue abierta de un puertazo y Gabriel se dejo ver jadeando.

-NARU!!!-Gritó Gabriel corriendo a su esposo.

Liz y Elizabeth la pararon mientras trataban de frenarla, apenas podían debido a la descomunal fuerza de Gabriel.

-SUELTAME ES UNA ORDEN!!!-Gritó enojada Gabriel a Liz quién no lo hizo.

-Gabriel-sama piense en las heridas de Naruto-sama, lo lastimará!!!-Gritó Elizabeth y Gabriel entendió porque.

La fuerza de Gabriel disminuyó en demasía y las gemelas la soltaron.

Gabriel se acerco a Naruto despacio y sus lágrimiaron ante la vista de Naruto herido y quemado en la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Gabriel quito la sabana y jadeo viendo la mano o donde estaba ya que no la tenía.

-Porque no esta recibiendo sanación mágica-Habló seriamente Gabriel y las gemelas se encogieron.

-No podemos, la magia no cierra las heridas-Hablo Liz con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hemos intentado de todo pero nada funciona *Snif* el señor Naruto sufre *Snif*-Elizabeth tenía lágrimas bajando de su cara.

Gabriel vio preocupada a ella, sabía que debían estar sufriendo al ver a su esposo en ese estado incluso a ella le partía el alma verlo así.

Gabriel vio a Naruto y uso un poco de magia de sanación y fruncio él ceño al sentir algo.

-Rápido ayudenme a quitarle las vendas de su pecho!!!-Habló Gabriel fuertemente.

Las dos asintieron con condición, delicadamente y sin lastimarlo comenzaron a quitarle las vendas del pecho.

Gabriel vio que solo una herida de seguramente una daga estaba presente.

Gabriel comenzo a recitar oraciones en latín, varías cadenas se enrollaron en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-AYUDENME A SOSTENERLO!!!-Gritó Gabriel sería y ambas asintieron. -Que esta...-Trato de hablar Liz.

-A Naruto lo envenenaron, es de una planta venenosa, solo crece en el inframundo y cada cien mil años echa una flor por tres minutos, a Naruto lo envenenaron con esa flor-Hablo Gabriel sería.

-Que sucederá?-Preguntó Elizabeth y Gabriel suspiro.

-Tenemos que sacarle el veneno a la fuerza, su regeneración mantiene a raya el veneno pero pronto cederá, necesito que se mantengan fuertes por él- Habló Gabriel y ellas asintieron.

En las manos de Gabriel un aura dorada comenzó a salir de las manos de Gabriel.

-No lo suelten por nada del mundo-Dijo Gabriel acercando sus manos a el echo de Naruto.

-GHAAAAAAAAH!!!-Grito Naruto revolcándose del dolor siendo detenido por Liz y Elizabeth.

Horas después.

Gabriel jadeaba mientras se quitaba el sudor de su frente.

Liz y Elizabeth jadeaban al tener que parar a Naruto.

-Ahora que hacemos?-Preguntó Liz y Gabriel le vio.

-En su estado no podrá recibir tratamiento normal-Hablo Gabriel quitándose la capa.

Las gemelas se sonrojaron al ver el cuerpo de su señora. -Ga-Gabriel-sama que hace-Preguntó Liz sonrojada y Gabriel le vio.

-Necesitamos estar desnudas para administrar la sanación adecuada, necesito que me ayuden a sanar a mi esposo-Hablo Gabriel y las niñas le vieron sonrojadas.

Las gemelas no dijeron nada pero comenzaron a desvestirse, Elizabeth estaba con su cara imitando un tomate al igual que Liz quién se estaba quitando el peto de su armadura.

Las tres ángeles desnudas se acostaron con cuidado y abrazaron a Naruto quién respiraba agitadamente debido al dolor que sufrió hace poco.

1 Día después.

Naruto estaba dormido, estaba completamente sanado, solo le faltaba su

brazo derecho.

Una feliz Elizabeth estaba en una silla a la par de el, sus ojos no despegaban de Naruto y su mente repetía las palabras de Gabriel a ellas.

1

-*Si le rompen el corazón les romperé las piernas, no se preocupe Gabriel- sama mi amor por Naruto-sama no se extinguirá nunca solo crecerá*-Pensó Elizabeth feliz viendo a Naruto.

1 -Elizabeth no ha despertado-Habló Liz entrando a los aposentos de Naruto.

Flush.

-No hermana, según Gabriel-sama despertara cuando tenga que despertar-

Hablo Elizabeth y Liz salto a los brazos de Elizabeth sonriendo.

-Nos ama Eli, estoy tan feliz!!!-Habló Liz en brazos de su hermana quién rio. -Yo también Liz-Habló Elizabeth sonriendo.

Elizabeth sabía que muchos ángeles catalogaban a su hermana como agresiva pero era todo lo contrarió Liz detestaba que fuera tratada como alguien débil, Naruto les ofreció un puesto como sus subordinadas y ambas asintieron debido a que querían que Naruto las viera progresar.

Antes que pudieran seguir una carta para cada una se formó de la nada.

-Parece que nos ocupan-Habló Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido debido a que Naruto se quedaría solo.

-Vamos debe ser algo importante para que nos llamen a al concilio blanco- Hablo Liz y Elizabeth asintió con resignación.

Ambas comenzaron a retirarse dejando a Naruto en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente.

Minutos después. Concilio blanco.

Ambas llegaron a un cuarto color blanco, Elizabeth y Liz vieron a Kiba, Hana, Sakura, Shikamaru dentro todos estaban parados.

-Liz, Elizabeth no han visto a Hinata?-Preguntó Hana y Liz hizo una mueca.

-Hinata traicionó su causa convirtiéndose en un ángel oscuro esta desaparecida, escapo al herir y envenenar al ex trono de oro Tyrael-Habló Gabriel en su trono en su forma angelical.

-Hemos perdido el sesenta porciento de los ángeles, apenas nos mantenemos en pie, el Sefirot fue destruido sin posibilidades a ser curado, las bestias del averno merodean con miles de millones el cielo básicamente no podemos salir del Cielo, estamos casi en la extinción-Habló Mael serio y todos apretaron sus mandíbulas.

-Y Hades?-Pregunto Raphael y Zarael habló.

-No responde, es su responsabilidad no dejar que la bestias pasen del inframundo pero lo estan haciendo a por millones-Hablo Zarael serio y ellos asintieron.

-Nuestros hermanos ya recibieron santa sepultura y el primer cielo fue limpiado de la muerte que estaba presente, las puertas del primer cielo fueron reparadas y fortificadas, las bestias no pueden entrar de nuevo, muchos piden la pena de muerte a Lucifer no los culpó los hizo pasar las peores noches de sus vidas-Hablo Tarmiel y Yahve asintió.

-Muchos de los ángeles oscuros murieron solo 72 quedan y estan presos, Hinata igualmente esta desaparecida posiblemente muerta debido a las heridas que le infringió Liz en su lucha-Hablo Gabriel ya que había visto la memoria de Liz.

16 -Debemos estar fuerte, nuestros hermanos necesitan una guía no debemos

fracasar, nuestros hermanos nos necesitan-Hablo Zarakiel y Ludociel habló.

-Como hermano, estamos nadando contra la corriente tratando de escalar una catarata, debemos ser sinceros y decirles lo que pasa, el sistema esta seriamente dañado y la creación de nuestros ángeles esta paralizada por mil años-Hablo Ludociel.

-Ludociel!-Hablo Mael y Ludociel le vio.

-Es cierto lo que dice nuestro hermano Mael, estamos al borde de la derrota y nuestros hermanos tiene que saberlo no podemos ocultárselo a ellos-Hablo Demiel viendo a Mael.

Los Seraph comenzaron a discutir, Yahve alzó su mano y una presión se hizo presente.

-Sigan tratando de contactar a Hades, Mael diles lo que pasa a mis hijos deben saber pero sale esperanzas si incluso tengo que ir a la batalla lo haré- Hablo Yahve y todos jadearon ante eso.

-El castigo de Lucifer no me corresponde a mi hacerlo-Habló Yahve y todos le vieron.

Los ángeles menores se mantenían al margen de todo oyendo la conversación.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto Sasuke viendo su padre.

-No estuve presente y no puedo juzgar a ciegas hijo mio, Naruto se encargara de castigarlo cuando despierte al igual que a sus seguidores-Habló Yahve acariciando si barba.

-Para que nos llamaron?-Pregunto Liz y ellos le vieron. -Casi se nos olvida que estaban ahí-Hablo Uriel.

-Ustedes estan aquí por su participación en esta guerra-Habló Mael con sus brazos cruzados.

-A que se refieren?-Pregunto Elizabeth viendo a los altos mandos.

-No es lo que piensan pequeños, es todo lo contrario debido a sus logros y a ayudar a sus hermanos se han ganado un ascenso-Habló Michael viendo a loa ángeles quienes jadearon.

-Debido a que antes el Sefirot era el que juzgaba quién subía de rango y que está destruido debemos hacerlo nosotros-Habló Tarmiel y ellos le vieron.

-Shikamaru por sus logros has sido ascendido a Principado, Hana y Kiba por sus logros han sido ascendidos a Arcángeles-Habló Gabriel, Hana y Kiba chocaron los cinco sonriendo.

-Problemático-Hablo Shikamaru sonriendo.

-Sakura, tu participación en esta guerra fue enorme debido a que proporcionaste ayuda medica a los ángeles evitando muertes innecesarias por eso te otorgamos el rango de Virtud-Hablo Sasuke y los otros tres jadearon.

-Liz, Elizabeth ustedes fueron el soporte para que ángeles menores escaparan y para descubrir a los oscuros, Elizabeth tu probaste tu valentía al enfrentarte contra las hordas de las bestias del averno para frenarlas dando tiempo a una evacuación con las mínimas de bajas, Liz tu y tu armamento esenciales para descubrir a los oscuros entre nuestros hermanos, eso les ha ganado el ascenso a ser Dominaciones, Naruto estará orgulloso de ustedes cuando despierte-Habló Demiel y ellas chocaron los cinco.

1 -Liz y Elizabeth estan eximidas del castigo debido a que fueron por ordenes

de Naruto-Habló Uriel y las gemelas vieron a todos confundidos. -Castigo?-Preguntó Kiba.

-Se les fue ordenado a los ángeles menores a tres alas fueran despachados a los escondites que Naruto fabrico, ustedes desobedecieron esa orden y fueron al campo de batalla-Habló Sasuke viendo con desaprobación a ellos.

Sakura bajo la cabeza al notar a su prometido enojado con ella, no se arrepentía pero sabía que Sasuke estaría enojado varios meses con ella.

-Hace mucho no castigo a mis pequeños y traviesos hermanos-Hablo Uriel y Yahve asintió.

-El castigó le tocara dictarlo a Uriel, debo seguir tratando de reparar el sistema-Habló Yahve y todos se retiraron dejando a solo Uriel y los ángeles menores

Shikamaru, Hana, Kiba y Sakura sudaron frio al ver la sonrisa que prometía sufrimiento de parte de su hermano mayor.

12 Naruto gruño al sentir un peso extra en su cuerpo, perezosamente abrió los

Meses después.

ojos notando una mata de pelo rojo.

-*Que rayos esta pasando*-Pensó Naruto viendo a un lado y notando una mata de pelo color plata grisáceo.

Naruto al otro lado notando otra mata de pelo pero esta vez rubió.

Naruto trato de llevar su mano a la cara pero nada paso, Naruto vio donde debería estar su mano no había nada.

-Naru/Naruto-sama/Bastardo amable-Tres voces sonaron y Naruto quedo de piedra al saber que estaba pasando.

-*Porque estan Liz y Elizabeth en mi cama, de Gabriel lo entiendo debido a que es mi esposa*-Naruto pensó hasta que su mente vino cuando Liz y Elizabeth casi las aplasta el Sefirot en llamas.

-*Asi que al final lo dije*-Habló Naruto ocultando su cara con su brazo, tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto suspiro oliéndose, necesitaba un baño y lavarse sus dientes vio la enorme almohada que usaba para salir de los abrazos de osos cuando Gabriel lo abrazaba y no quería soltarlo.

Naruto uso un pequeño hechizo de intercambio oyendo a las tres quejarse ante la perdida de calor.

Naruto tuvo que poner demasiada fuerza en no caer debió a que sus músculos estaba atrofiados.

Naruto uso magia para aliviar sus músculos poco apoco salio de su cuarto para el baño a asear su cuerpo, Naruto vio donde debía estar su brazo y suspiro con pesadez.

Minutos después.

Las tres comenzaban a moverse debido a la falta de calor que Naruto

generaba.

Liz sintió que su almohada no se sentía igual y perezosamente abrió los ojos y entro en pánico al ver una almohada en lugar del pecho de Naruto.

-NARUTO-SAMA NO ESTA!!!-Grito Liz pensando lo peor y olvidando su personalidad ruda.

Elizabeth y Gabriel al escuchar eso se despertaron y jadearon al ver el campo de Naruto vacío.

Las tres se pararon viendo para todos lados.

-No te queda el Naruto-sama, donde esta el bastardo amable-Una voz que paralizo a Liz sonó detrás de ella.

Liz con lágrimas en sus ojos dio vuelta y vio a Naruto sonriendole sin la parte superior de su vestimenta y con el cabello mojado.

PAM.

-IDIOTA DEBISTE QUEDARTE EN COMA, ESTÚPIDO, IGNORANTE, TONTO MIL

VECES TONTO!!!-Gritó Liz con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto estaba de sentado con sangre blanca bajando de su comisura de sus labios debido al potente puñetazo de Liz.

Naruto sudo frío al ver a Liz enojada y triste, rápidamente se paro y abrazo a Liz quien se aferro a Naruto pegando alaridos de dolor.

En la mente de Liz desfilaba las heridas de Naruto y como quedo después de salvarlas, ella quería ser fuerte para que Naruto no las tuviera que estar salvando.

\--

Fin del capítulo.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

1

5

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar

Dejar un comentario

alex17zZH

jun. 19 7w7

Contestar

user30715744

jun. 11

A hora que lo veo más detallada mente cuales son el armamento de Liz y elizabeth

Contestar

Bya006

mar. 03

Y ya sabemos de donde jordi saco su frase

Navegar

Ángel que nunca creyó en DBiyoas0.06

Buscar user49689314 Contestar

de Enton-no-Madara

mar. 03

Noooo makotooo

Contestar

Bya006

mar. 03

Sekai que hiciste

Contestar

Misterio6676

feb. 10

Muy buena teoría me gustó mucho y jejejeje ya esperaré cuando Kuroka alcance la reencarnación y ojalá que muera el bastardo de Lucifer jejejeje sin más sigue con el buen trabajo xdxdxd

2 Respuestas

angel_black_or_white

feb. 09

Cuando subes naruto x bleach

Contestar

angel_black_or_white

feb. 09 Igual

Contestar

TonyGarca8

feb. 08 sigue!!!!

Contestar


	6. 6

Castigo.

1.6K 196 a82 por Enton-no-Madara

Highschool DXD ni Naruto me perecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que aparezcan aquí.

Sin mas que decir comencemos este jodido capítulo.

\--

Cuarto de Naruto.

Naruto estaba abrazando a Liz quién lloraba aferrada al pecho de Naruto como si fuera lo único que la salvará.

-Vengan Gabriel, Elizabeth-Habló Naruto extendiendo su única mano, viendo a Gabriel y Elizabeth agarrar su falda ambas estaban sollozando.

Un rayo plateado y uno rubió hicieron a Naruto caer sentado.

Las tres ángeles lloraban desconsoladamente en los brazos de Naruto.

Naruto suspiro comenzado a consolar a las tres ángeles.

Horas después.

Las ángeles estaban felices viendo a Naruto ponerse con dificultad su nueva capa de Querubín.

Naruto se puso su capa, enfundo su espada y vio a Gabriel.

-Que sucedió con Lucifer?-Pregunto Naruto y Gabriel quién suspiro.

-Esta esperando su castigo, padre te ha dado a ti la responsabilidad de su castigo-Habló Gabriel y Naruto suspiro.

-Muy bien-Hablo Naruto y camino a ambas gemelas.

Liz y Elizabeth sonrieron felices al ver a Naruto besar sus frentes con amor. Gabriel hizo un puchero pero sonrió al ver a Naruto besarle la mejilla.

-Elizabeth, Liz es hora de que comience su entrenamiento físico, ustedes solo han entrenado magia conmigo, es hora que su entrenamiento suba de nivel, Gabriel informa a padre que ya tengo el castigo ejemplar para Lucifer-Habló Naruto y Gabriel asintió.

-Que vas a hacer Naru-Hablo Gabriel y Naruto suspiro.

-Voy a hablar con Lilith-Habló Naruto y Gabriel fruncio el ceño.

-No podemos salir del cielo, estamos rodeados y la creación de ángeles paralizada por mil años, Mael, Ludociel y Tarmiel custodian la muralla del primer cielo, Michael, Uriel, Raphael estan en el segundo cielo, padre esta trabajando tratando de reparar el sistema pero sus esfuerzos no han dado frutos-Hablo Gabriel y Naruto sonrió.

-Yo conozco un pasaje secreto dejámelo a mi, las espero esta noche en mi habitación les cocinare lo traeré-Habló Naruto y las tres asintieron con felicidad.

Naruto se retiro tranquilamente, debía averiguar que había pasado con su amiga Lilith.

Tiempo después.

Naruto estaba en la cueva de su laboratorio en el mundo humano, Lilith y

Samael estaban al frente de el.

-Valla eso fue increíble-Habló Lilith viendo el brazo amputado de Naruto.

-Samael, necesito que vigiles a las bestias el cielo esta rodeado por ellas, millones de bestias merodean el mundo humano, Hades debía custodiarlas pero al parecer las esta dejando pasar, los humanos estarán solos varios miles de años ya que el cielo esta en la ruina-Habló Naruto con tranquilidad.

2

Naruto el Kyubi.

Por Enton-no-Madara

4K 500

Naruto sera un Ghoul y ya no se que poner no sean flojos y lean.

Este sera un Crossover de Naruto y Tokyo Ghoul,

Naruto Bladedancer Legacy (Terminada)

Por YamilWraith

14.8K 1K

Jiraya harto de Naruto y sus

estupideces lo golpea hasta dejarlo sangrarlo, esto desata eNl fainrudteol:aHcaebredzaerhouedcealrauMbiuaeyretle. comienzodePuonrgTuherrireexrao7f7r7iomasalladeuna

será harem donde estarán chicas de diferentes animes. Nueva Vida =E...

Por Anthoni720

Sera un Crossover del manga de Tokyo Ghoul ya

22K 1.3K

que considero la animación una puta bazofia,

Esta historia sera un crossover entre sera ambientado en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul.

naruto y high school dxd

NO sera un mega harem, lo mucho 13 chicas.

divinidad

fue una maldición. Nacido sin familia pero

No pos dinosaurio :v

cabeza de Naruto.

Metatron agarra mi ramen, tengo

NARUTO - ナルト - 神は排水 teniendo una familia. Nació con odio pero sin

esto!

DIOS DRAGÓN DEL VACIO

Por junior2342

10K 665

El Rostro y la Voz de Dios visitan a

Konoha ... buscando el rostro y la voz de él. Ahora,

aunque es difícil creer que él es el Dios de la

Biblia, Naruto vivió tanto que decidieron darle

odio para él. Mira como comienza la

... hasta que Naruto se detiene rápidamente en Kuoh y lo desbarata todo. . La Suerte del Diablo ...

-Lo encontré por ahí-Habló Naruto y ellos sudaron.

o lo que sea ... de hecho.

Esta historia le pertenece a Yorae Rasante

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

Naruto DXD: El Comienzo De Una

-Dime Naruto de donde sacaste el gato-Habló Lilith al ver el gato blanco en la

una oportunidad al chico y fue a visitar su mundo universo

-Si, yo le engendre uno de nombre Mamón, creo que tienen otro con una tal Hinata, el imperio Devil esta casi terminado-Habló Lilith y Naruto suspiro.

5 -Dejaras de ser así?-Pregunto Naruto y Lilith hizo un signo de ofensa.

-Oye!!! Lo que yo ofrezco es placer sin compromiso, además Samael no se queja-Hablo Lilith y Samael bajo la cabeza con un notorio sonrojo.

-Sabes que, me rindo contigo Lilith además me tengo que ir, Samael puedes quedarte en mi laboratorio todo lo que quieras solo limpialo de vez en cuando, con Kira muerta este laboratorio no es el mismo-Habló Naruto con tristeza y Samael asintió.

Naruto se levanto y se sacudido el polvo, el pequeño gato seguía en su cabeza ronroneando.

Naruto camino a la salida con tranquilidad. Horas mas tarde.

Naruto estaba en el cielo con tranquilidad, el pequeño gato estaba echo una rosca en su cama.

-Señorita Diosa, por favor debe bañarse o ensuciara mis sabanas-Habló Naruto y el gato abrió los ojos.

-Así que te diste cuenta, Ángel-sama-Habló el gatito blanco estirándose y saltando fuera de la cama.

-Como no podría, los ángeles de Sefirot estamos directamente conectados con nuestra madre Gaia, tu eres una Diosa de los animales por lo que eres hermana de nuestra madre, digame porque una hermosa diosa esta conmigo-Habló Naruto sacando unos vegetales de un cajón.

-Hermosa, ni siquiera te he mostrado mi forma humana Ángel-sama, porque dices que soy hermosa-Habló la gata viendo con hambre un envase lleno de leche.

Naruto sonrió y echo un poco de leche en un plato y se la dio, la gata sonrió mientras caminaba a la leche.

-No hace falta tener un hermoso cuerpo para ser hermoso señorita Diosa, sólo falta tener una hermosa alma para ser hermoso-Habló Naruto picando una zanahoria.

-Eres interesante Ángel-sama, usted incluso entre los que he conocido es el primero que me dice hermosa sin verme realmente, Gaia esta de luto ya que muchos de sus hijos han muerto pero al parecer consentido de ella logro sobrevivir-Habló el gato blanco.

-Yo su consentido-Habló Naruto y la gata dio una risita.

-No te dejas llevar por el odió, un ejemplo es esa bestia de nombre Lilith, todos la habrían atacado a primera vista pero tu entablas una conversación tranquila, incluso cuando tus hermanos murieron no sientes odió solo enojo, eso Ángel-sama te ha convertido en su hijo favorito, mi hermana Gaia me ha mandado a conversar y ver tus acciones-Habló el gato y Naruto le vio.

-Porque señorita Diosa?-Pregunto Naruto y el gato le vio.

-Estoy bañada en sangre Ángel-sama, he matado a millones de mis hermanos y varias docenas de dioses, soy un dios oscuro así como uno de luz, Gaia me ha sacado dé mi encierro en las entrañas del tártaro, quiero cambiar y se que lo haré pero necesito ayuda, soy un Bakeneko uno de los que descienden los Nekomata y Nekoshou, soy un demonio uno de los primeros asesinos y devoradores se carne-Habló el gato y Naruto sonrió.

-Nunca diga eso señorita diosa, usted es usted, si vuelve a perder el control yo la haré volver en sí incluso si me cuesta el otro brazo-Habló Naruto y el gato sonrió.

-Parece que Gaia estaba en lo correcto, no juzgas los pecados en si mismos juzgas los corazones, si fueras un dios seguramente fueras uno de los mas puros-Habló el gato y Naruto sonrió.

-Me alaga señorita Diosa pero no me considero puro solo soy un ángel mas entre mis hermanos, digame no quiere pasar a su forma humana y darse un baño, el agua ya ah sido calentada-Habló Naruto y el gato sonrió.

-Lo del baño lo aceptare debido a que huelo mal y quiero seguir durmiendo en sus sabanas de seda, pero lo de mi forma humana depende-Habló el gato y Naruto le vio.

-Depende?-Habló Naruto y el gato sonrió.

-Si gana mi corazón sera el segundo a quién le muestre mi verdadera forma, aunque dudo que no valla a suceder después de todo esas palabras calaron en mi corazón-Habló el gato y Naruto suspiro.

-Digame su nombre señorita Diosa-Habló Naruto y el gato paro y sonrió.

4

-Soy Himari, ese fue el nombre que Izanami me dio el día en que el mundo me dio a luz, Himari Noihara-Hablo el gato metiéndose al baño.

12 -*A que se refirió con ganarme su corazón, seremos amigos*-Pensó Naruto, la

6 Naruto suspiro sonriendo al ver la carne, hoy los cinco celebrarían comiendo

inocencia de Gabriel estaba afectando a Naruto.

un platillo preparado por el.

Iban a comer algo que el llamo Ramen.

Días después.

Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad por medio de los pasillos.

Naruto había echó dentro de su habitación una puerta donde era la habitación de Himari quién le agradeció el gesto.

Estos días Naruto y Himari junto a las tres ángeles la pasaron con tranquilidad.

5

-Como si me hubieran despedazado-Habló Naruto parándose con dificultad. 1

-Tu brazo funciona normal al igual que tu sistema mágico, lamento no poder hacer nada con la apariencia, si quieres cubrirlo ahí hay un venda-Habló Raphael señalando una venda.

Naruto agarro la venda y poco a poco lo fue envolviendo, no era por asco era porque sabía que si sus tres enamoradas lo veían con su brazo así llorarían desconsoladamente y eso era lo ultimo que el quería.

Flush.

-Señor Naruto esta aquí-Habló Elizabeth solo enseñando la cabeza y Naruto

sonrió.

-Aquí estoy Eli, también a ti Liz se que estas detrás de Elizabeth-Hablo Naruto asegurando con magia la venda.

-Gabriel-sama, quiere comer con usted y también Liz, me preguntaba que si quería comer con nosotras-Habló Elizabeth y Naruto sonrió.

-*Oye Eli, no le digas eso!!!*-Los dos ángeles superiores con su superdotado oído escucharon el reclamo de Liz a Elizabeth.

-Claro esperen afuera y pronto iré, Liz deja de regañar a Elizabeth si quieren comer conmigo con gusto lo haré-Habló Naruto oyendo que detrás de la puerta Liz quedaba en silencio.

-Lo esperamos afuera señor Naruto-Habló Elizabeth y Naruto sonrió.

Naruto vio que su hermano le veía con asombro.

-Luego lo hablamos-Hablo Naruto y Raphael asintió.

Naruto movió su mano nueva notando que estaba reaccionando perfectamente y sonrió.

Naruto camino tranquilamente a la salida su próximo destino era comer con sus amores.

Tiempo después.

Naruto estaba comiendo tranquilamente, Himari quién seguía en su forma gatuna y las tres ángeles estaban reunidos a su par comiendo igualmente con tranquilidad.

Himari tomaba en un plato leche, veía a Naruto comer los panes con tranquilidad.

-Naru quiero ramen!!!-Habló Gabriel infantilmente y Naruto sonrió.

Gabriel y las ángeles se sorprendieron al ver una diosa de la naturaleza con Naruto, Himari tuvo que correr antes de ser aplastada por las manos de alguna de las tres debido a que se veía adorable en su forma de gato.

Naruto caminaba pensando, hoy Raphael le haría un brazo nuevo, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Toc Toc Toc.

Naruto tocó una puerta dorada grande, la puerta comenzo a abrirse y se vio

un laboratorio pero no cualquiera. Era el laboratorio de Raphael.

Raphael estaba escribiendo en un pergamino y volteo a ver a Naruto sonriendo.

-Hermano es bueno verte de nuevo-Habló Naruto y Raphael sonrió.

-Tyrael me da gustó verte de nuevo, lamento lo que sucedió y lo que te haré- Habló Raphael y Naruto camino a una camilla.

-Hagamos esto-Hablo Naruto y Raphael asintió. Naruto de acostó en la camilla y Raphael llego.

-Hacer crecer un brazo es demasiado difícil y doloroso para ti, sufrirás demasiado y aunque me pidas que paré no lo haré-Habló Raphael tapándose su boca con un cubre bocas.

-Dios detesto lo que viene-Habló Naruto metiéndose un palo de madera en la boca para no morderse su lengua.

-Todavía quieres hacerlo?-Pregunto Raphael y Naruto le vio. -Nho-Habló Naruto y Raphael iluminó sus manos de verde. Raphael llevo sus manos a la parte donde fue cortado su brazo.

-GHAAAAAAAAH!!!-Gritó Naruto cuando una corriente de dolor golpeo su cerebro.

Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco y se desmayo aunque duraría unos segundos ya que el mismo dolor lo levantaría de nuevo.

Horas después.

Naruto estaba acostado en una camilla durmiendo, Raphael estaba

escribiendo tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con pereza.

-Como te sientes hermano-Habló Raphael y Naruto vio su mano nueva.

Su mano tenía un color grisáceo y parecía quemada, Naruto sintió su sistema mágico notando que ahora funcionaba normalmente, lo que quería decir que podía volver a su forma angelical.

Naruto al igual que casi todos los originales tenían una huerta donde cosechaban su propia comida solo para ellos, pero ponían el doble de esfuerzo en las cosechas de los cielos para los ángeles de menor categoría.

-Les gusto el Ramen?-Preguntó Naruto y ellas asintieron felizmente.

-Si/Si/Si/ Me gusto-Fueron las voces de las cuatro mujeres reunidas.

-Esta bien, ahora en la noche les haré ramen-Habló Naruto y ellas se abalanzaron a Naruto sonriendo.

La cara de Naruto fue llenada de labial debido a los besos de las tres mujeres quienes le agradecían a Naruto.

Himari veía sonriendo la escena, muchos pensaban que tener un harem era malo pero lo malo era tenerlo por simple lujuria, vio que el amor de Naruto a las tres era tan grande como el amor que Hera le profesaba a su esposo quién ya le había sido infiel cuatro veces con mortales.

En el mundo sobrenatural pensaban que Hera era una diosa gruñona pero era todo lo contrario, según Gaia cada vez que Hera escuchaba o veía a su marido con alguna mortal iba dónde Rea a dar gritos de dolor en los brazos de su madre.

Himari bufo, Zeus una vez quiso abusar de ella con la excusa de "Soy un dios", Rea había llegado antes que fuera violada, ahí fue donde Zeus al verla tan expuesta y vulnerable la encerró en las entrañas del tártaro donde los titanes era encerrados y donde los pedazos de Cronos descansaban en un sufrimiento eterno algo que tenía justamente merecido.

Himari sonrió al sentir a Naruto agarrarla y ponerla en medio del abrazo grupal, Himari sonrió sin duda si descuidaba su defensa este ángel robaría su corazón aunque Himari sabía que sus defensas estaban siendo despedazadas por los actos de Naruto y la atención que le prestaba.

Días después.

1

4

Todos estaban en una enorme sala blanca 72 seres estaban apresados con esposas y cadenas que eran aseguradas al suelo imposibilitando su movimiento.

1 Al frente de el estaba Lucifer igualmente apresado solo que estaba en su

forma "humana".

-Lucifer, hijo pecador, pequeño cuerno-Comenzo Yahve tranquilamente.

-Quieres dejarte de tanta mierda y matarme, oír tu voz es como si me explotaran los oídos-Habló Lucifer con tranquilidad viendo con sus ojos rojos brillantes a Yahve.

-Lamento decirte pero no seré yo quién te de el castigo-Habló Yahve y Lucifer le vio.

-Entonces quien...-Lucifer abrió los ojos al saber quien era. Flush.

Naruto en su modo angelical apareció al frente de Lucifer en partículas de luz.

-Tyrael-Gruñó molesto Lucifer y Naruto le vio.

-Diablo, veo que no te fue bien en tu conquista-Habló Naruto notando que

Lucifer se trataba se parar gruñendo como un animal salvaje.

-Sera Tyrael, aquel que defendió el cielo junto a sus hermanos quién te juzgue-Habló Elohim con tranquilidad.

-Muy bien Diablo, mi castigo a tu persona ya esta pensado y se ejecutara ahora mismo-Habló Naruto materializando su lanza.

Lucifer sonrió viendo a Naruto alzar su lanza, Naruto bajo su lanza y Lucifer cerro los ojos.

Clink.

Lucifer abrió los ojos y vio la lanza empotrada en el suelo.

-La muerte sería una salida fácil, tu tienes envidia de padre y te regodeas de tus alas que dices que son las mas hermosas-Hablo Naruto posicionándose atrás de Lucifer.

Naruto paso un poco de magia por la columna de Lucifer. Flush.

Siete hermosos pares de alas estaban presentes, tan blancas que dejarían al color blanco celoso, sus plumas se veían sumamente hermosas.

Naruto agarro y sin remordimiento arranco las primeras dos alas.

-GHAAAAAAAAH!!!-Gritó Lucifer al sentir sus alas ser desprendidas de su carne.

-Mi castigo a todos ustedes es que se arrastren por la tierra como las criaturas que son, Lucifer seras expulsado del cielo sin tus preciadas alas ya que cada una representa un pecado capital, las que te arranque fueron las de tu Ira-Habló Naruto agarrando otro par de alas.

RASH.

-Ghaaaaaaaah!!!-Gritó Lucifer al sentir otro par de alas ser arrancado. -Esas fueron la soberbia-Habló Naruto agarrando otro par de alas. RASH.

-Esas tu pereza-Hablo Naruto agarrando otro par de alas.

RASH.

-Esas tu codicia-Habló Naruto viendo a Lucifer respirar agitadamente.

RASH.

-Esas tu avaricia-Habló Naruto tranquilamente aun con la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

-P-Por fa-favor...-Lucifer ya estaba llorando viendo al suelo. RASH.

-Ghaaaaaaaah!!!-Gritó Lucifer al sentir otro par arrancado. -Esas tu gula-Habló Naruto con tranquilidad.

Mas de uno quiénes estaban en los asientos del publico estaba viendo a Lucifer con pena, ese era un castigo mejor que la muerte.

3 Elohim veía a Naruto suspirando, Naruto tenía el amor mas grande pero si se

RASH.

-Esas tu lujuria-Habló Naruto y Lucifer veía a su padre con miedo.

necesitaba que fuera cruel la crueldad de Naruto no tenia límites.

Naruto tenia las manos llenas de sangre negra, usando un poco de magia evaporizo la sangre de sus manos.

-Padre, destierra a Lucifer a la tierra sin perdón alguno y que nunca mas puedan regresar a tu reino, los 72 quienes estan presentes serán despojados de su rango, de sus armas, sus ropas, armaduras, sus alas y de lo que representan aquello que abandonaron-Habló Naruto poniendo su mano en el pecho de su hermano.

-P-POR FAVOR NOOOO!!!! GHAAAAAAAAH!!!-Lucifer dio un grito de dolor al sentir un dolor inmenso en su pecho.

Una pequeña esfera con una marca en hebreo que tenía el significado "Luz" salió de pecho de Lucifer.

-Esto es lo único que queda de mi adorado hermano mayor, una bestia inmunda como tu no tiene el derecho a portarlo, sera utilizado para fabricar una espada que defienda y proteja la luz como mi hermano lo hacía con tanta devoción y amor-Hablo Naruto agarrando al esfera blanca.

8 Los ojos de Lucifer se veían sin vida, debido a que literalmente parte de su

alma fue arrancada.

Los ángeles oscuros se removían mientras trataban pedir clemencia viendo a Naruto, debido a que tenían sus bocas selladas con un cubre bocas de metal imposibilitando su habla.

Todos los ángeles veían a Naruto con miedo en sus ojos al verlo castigar tan cruelmente a Lucifer, ese día Naruto seria conocido no como Tyrael [La valentía de Dios] sino como Tyrael [La crueldad de Dios].

\--

Fin del capítulo.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

6

5.5K 482

Creado por:BlackSpirit 101

Nació con una maldición que nunca

Por YamiNoSeirei666 reencarnación donde Naruto hereda un poder

19.2K 1.1K increíble. ¿Pero lo consumirá él? ¿O puede

ahi miles de dimensiones asi como controlarlo antes de que vea que la destrucción le

miles de seres alternos como el pero este es muy sobreviene? Lee y encuentra. Calificación M.

diferente a todos el es naruto el dios dragon del vacio y pronto su nombre se oira por el basto

3 El gato movía su cola de un lado a otro ronroneando ante el calor que

generaba Naruto.

-Asmadeus esta hundido en la oscuridad, ese mocoso solo piensa en combatir y se cree superior a todo-Habló Samael y Lilith suspiro.

-Debo irme, dime Lilith Lucifer ha tenido hijos-Habló Naruto y Lilith sonrió.

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar

Dejar un comentario

quevinmejia

hace 2 días

Wow sin palabras

Contestar

Wyverndragneel

jun. 22

Los 72 de los 72 pilares del inframundo

Contestar

Navegar

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

user49689314

Xpartan

may. 17 Buscar

Osea, como siempre! :)

Contestar

de Enton-no-Madara

Obtener la aplicación

Manaos_De_Naranja

mar. 27

Lei comer los pEnes con tranquilidad, viejo, estoy enfermo

Contestar

FelixDelfin9

mar. 12 Que giro

Contestar

FelixDelfin9

mar. 12 WTF!?...

Contestar

omegablackdust

mar. 03

Dust:merecordo a mi :v

Contestar

Uzumaki1047

feb. 20

Mmm eso seria escalibur?

7 Respuestas

FitxXThegoDXx

feb. 18

El Naruto del Cannon es la reencarnacion de este y descubrio que su reencarnacion creo el ramen, y lo llama alimento de los dioses :v

Contestar

JP-Soul

feb. 16

Mamo? ¿el de devilman?

4 Respuestas

wdiaz666

feb. 15

Y AQUI HIJOS MIO LA MAGICA Y BENDICTA CREACION DEL RAMEN

Contestar

wdiaz666

feb. 15 jajajajajaaja

Contestar

Recomendaciones

Mostrar más

2019 Wattpad

Idioma

Quiénes somos

Escritores Negocios Empleos Prensa Condiciones

Privacidad

Ayuda

Naruto, el Nidaime Hakaishin del U7

de KaguTsuchi-Dragon 21.6K 1.2K 16

Después de la pelea contra Pain, y un extraño encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto es condenado a muerte por la gente que él salvó, y lo que es peor, Sasuke será el verdugo. Sin...


	7. 7

aruto el Kyubi.

Por Enton-no-Madara

4K 500

Naruto sera un Ghoul y ya no se que poner no sean flojos y lean.

Este sera un Crossover de Naruto y Tokyo Ghoul,

Naruto el guardián del campamento.

Por Enton-no-Madara

5.1K 620

Aquí hay que aclarar algo va a ser

Harem como todas mis historias. NarutonovaMseerthaitjroodneaZgeaursroadmeiProasmeiednó,nt,eynago

Destierro.

1.8K 190 a90 por Enton-no-Madara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que aparezcan aquí.

3 Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y que comience este jodido

capítulo.

\--

Juzgado angelical.

Todos veían con miedo a Naruto quién se mantenía firme ante todas las miradas.

Yahve veía Naruto aplicar un castigo peor que la muerte, Naruto en este momento era la encarnación de la crueldad.

Gabriel, Liz, Elizabeth y Himari veían a Naruto con preocupación, sabía que Naruto estaba castigando tan duramente a Lucifer por haber abandonado lo que protegía y provocar un genocidio, pero la crueldad que mostraba no era de el.

Naruto comenzo a juntar las alas de Lucifer y las puso en un montón. Lucifer veía sus hermosas alas y Naruto le vio.

-Nunca las podrás recuperar-Hablo Naruto y en su mano una llama santa se formó.

-DETENTE, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS DETENTE!!!-Gritó Lucifer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mas de uno cerro los ojos al oír los gritos de Lucifer, eran los gritos de alguien quién que le estaban quitando su razón de ser.

Flush.

De la mano de Naruto una llamarada que consumió las alas de Lucifer

quienes soltaban un olor asqueroso al ser quemadas.

-Dime Diablo, te divertiste con esto, dime te divertiste asesinando a tus hermanos-Hablo Naruto posicionándose al frente de Lucifer quién le vio con ira.

-TU BASTARDO CUANDO ME LIBERÉ...!!!-Rugió con ira Lucifer tratando de zafarse de las cadenas.

-QUE ME MATARÁS, ADELANTE HAZLO SIGUE CON TU BERRINCHES GENOCIDA!!!-Gritó Naruto con enojo viendo a Lucifer.

-CUANTOS HERMANOS PERDIERON SU VIDA POR TU CULPA, CUÁNTAS DE NUESTRAS HERMANAS FUERON UN ULTRAJADAS POR TU CULPA, HAS DEJADO AL CIELO AQUÉL QUE ERAS ADORADO Y RESPETADO SÓLO POR TÚ AVARICIA!!!-Gritó Naruto viendo a Lucifer.

-MILLONES DE NUESTROS HERMANOS MURIERON POR MANOS DE EL!!!!- Habló Naruto viendo a los ángeles quienes le vieron.

-NO PIDO QUE GUARDEN ODIÓ O RENCOR, ESTE ES EL CASTIGO QUE TIENE MERECIDO LUCIFER-Habló Naruto fuertemente y todos asintieron.

Los ángeles veían Lucifer con pena, los ángeles oscuros trataban de escapar debido a que varios ángeles llegaron a quitarles todo incluidas.

Horas después.

1

Las puertas del primer cielo fueron abiertas y de 73 ángeles con sus alas arrancadas y esposados pasaron al risco que conectaban al mundo humano del cielo.

Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad y las bestias del averno le daban espacio.

Lucifer y los 72 fueron posicionados al borde del risco, Naruto vio a su padre caminar a Lucifer.

-Hijo mío, tus pecados han sido juzgados y desde este momento quedaras expulsado de los cielos, seras conocido como el primer pecador y el mas grande, Lucifer seras puesto a cargo de siempre traer dolor y sufrimiento ah aquellas almas que no se arrepientan de sus pecados así como tu no te arrepentiste se los tuyos-Habló Yahve poniendo su mano en el pecho de Lucifer.

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

Naruto:Heredero del Rey de los

será harem donde estarán chicas de diferentes

Héroes Y La D...

esto!

animes.

Sera un Crossover del manga de Tokyo Ghoul ya

19.8K 1.1K

que considero la animación una puta bazofia,

Esta historia comienza ase muchos sera ambientado en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul.

milenios antes de que las nuevas facciones que NO sera un mega harem, lo mucho 13 chicas.

abitanelmunNdaortuotmo:aKraintssuunleugdaivrienolaDcXuDspide No pos dinosaurio :v

del poder muPcohroRaonbteinssdoenRqeusetrdeipoos 6mismo naciera esta histo1r5i.a3eKs my h1isKtoria la history de NarutoUzumuazkuimNamkiinkazrue.to,elnanadaime

hokage, el héroe de la gran cuarta guerra shinobi conocido como el niño de la

profecía y el shinobi más poderoso del planeta ahora después de miles de años se encontrará en

eso está muy repetido.

Por LASTSHADOW08

Por junior2342

Será un Crossover de NarutoxPercy Jackson con

10K 665 varias chicas de otro animes (Fate).

El Rostro y la Voz de Dios visitan a Si quieren que piense en alguna chica dígamenlo

Yahve dio un pequeño empujón a Lucifer quién cayó para atras encadenado.

una gran aventura con distintos seres o razas como reaccionaran estos serés al enterarse de la

universo

Los 72 ángeles oscuros también fueron empujados todos pedían clemencia

existencia de un humano con un poder que se

pero les fue negada.

puede encontrar en libros de hadas o fantasía posible harem

Naruto camino a la entrada del cielo y desapareció en partículas de luz.

Las tres mujeres y la gata quién estaba en el hombro de Gabriel siguieron a Naruto.

Cuarto de Naruto.

Las cuatro llegaron y notaron que había una barrera impidiendo su paso.

Gabriel fruncio el ceño y saco una hermosa daga dorada y la clavo en la barrera quebrándola.

Todas oyeron quejidos viniendo de la habitación y se apresuraron ah abrirla. Todo estaba despedazado y había partes de los muros que tenían cráteres. Naruto estaba hincado seis hermosas alas blancas adornaban su espalda.

En los querubines era común hallar ángeles con seis alas debido a que solo los 12 ángeles mas poderosos conformaban la guardia de su padre conocidos como los Seraph, debido a esta guerra los ángeles de seis alas se reducieron a solo 20.

Gabriel y las dos gemelas corrieron a abrazarlo, Naruto estaba pasando el mayor infierno debido a que fue Lucifer quién le enseño todo.

Gabriel mordió su labio sacando sangre, ver a Lucifer convertido en eso era una daga para todos los Seraph y mas para Naruto.

-Me siento *Snif* sucio-Habló Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos. Elizabeth le puso su cabeza entre sus senos.

-Hizo lo que tenía que hacer señor Naruto-Habló Elizabeth abrazando la cabeza de Naruto quién lágrimas salían de su cara.

Liz veía a Naruto con tristeza, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, Liz no quería saber que pasaría si alguna de ellas muriera.

Himari veía a Naruto con asombro, un ángel tan puro y que fuera tan cruel era algo sumamente interesante.

-*Así que también eres como yo Ángel-sama, lastimas a todos lo que quieren lastimarlo, sin duda eres interesante*-Pensó Himari viendo a Naruto llorar.

En la mente de las dos gemelas se gravo con fuego esta imagen, esto era algo que no olvidarían.

Incluso un ángel podía llorar por un demonio.

19 mil años después.

18

Dos manchas pasaron corriendo como si estuvieran escapando de alguien.

-AZAZEL, KOKABIEL!!!-Gritó una voz a las dos manchas.

-CORRE HERMANÓ!!!-Grito un pelinegro con mechones rubios.

-HAY OCULTARNOS AZAZEL O NOS ENCONTRARA!!!-Grito el pelinegro desplegando dos alas blancas.

El otro niño desplegó sus alas y los dos alzaron vuelo, los dos se congelaron al ver a un pelirubio de 17 o 18 años con una mano vendada viéndoles.

-Jovencitos hay dos opciones, una se rinden y me dan una explicación porque las almas humanas estan en caos al ver a dos seres de alas blancas en el tercer cielo o la segunda que es que intenten huir pero serán atrapados- Habló el rubio con seriedad.

-Maestro que bueno verlo se ve igualmente joven, saluda a Naruto-sensei, Azazel!!!-Habló Kokabiel aleteando a el.

Una vena se inflo en la frente de Naruto quién sonrió amablemente.

Kokabiel sintió sus mejillas ser casi despegadas de su cara cuando Naruto las pellizco.

-Nada de eso Biel-chan, deben responder a mi pregunta-Habló Naruto sonriendo y Kokabiel agitaba sus manos cómicamente.

-Nii-sama, duelesh shueltame!!!-Habló Kokabiel con dolor y Naruto lo soltó.

Kokabiel cuándo fue soltado comenzo a sudar viendo a su hermano mayor.

Flush.

Kokabiel y Azazel sonrieron al ver a la responsable de esa corriente de viento.

-HERMANA, NII-SAMA ESTA SIENDO MALO!!!-Grito Azazel corriendo a los brazos de la persona que estaba ahí.

-OYE NO LE METAS IDEAS ERRÓNEAS A ELIZABETH PEQUEÑO MENTIROSO!!!- Dijo Naruto enojado viendo que la mujer apretaba el agarre de Azazel.

Azazel sudo frío al ser descubierto, Kokabiel veía con pena a su hermano ser casi aplastado.

Elizabeth seguía igual lo único que cambió fue que ahora llevaba una capa que la representaba como el trono de oro.

-Eso es cierto Azazel-chan, sabes que no me gustas que me mientas?- Pregunto Elizabeth sonriendole con dulzura a Azazel quién comenzo a temblar.

Kokabiel vio con lástima a su hermano ya que lo iba a usar como distracción para escapar de su hermana, una mano se poso sobre el cráneo de Kokabiel quién sudo frio al saber quién era.

-Tal vez los haga hacer el entrenamiento Naruto ultra como castigo-Habló Naruto y ellos temblaron.

-Esposó mío yo también participare-Habló Elizabeth ya que en su mano había un anillo sumamente hermoso.

Los pequeños angelitos ya tenían sus almas afuera de su cuerpo al oír a sus dos hermanos.

Tiempo después.

Kokabiel y Azazel estaban en un aula con una cosa blanca saliendo de sus

bocas.

-Otra vez los castigaron-Habló un niño pelinegro.

-Dejalos Barakiel, ellos son así de especiales, siempre molestando a Naruto- sama-Hablo un peliazul y Barakiel suspiro.

-Algún día Sariel espero que los castiguen severamente-Hablo Barakiel al niño quien asintió.

-Silencio son muy ruidosos-Habló una niña pelimorada y ellos suspiraron. -No seas así Penemue-Habló Azazel reincorporándose.

-Veo que casi no la cuentan esta vez, que hicieron-Habló otro pelinegro y Azazel sonrió.

-Visitamos el tercer cielo Shemhaza-Habló Kokabiel con un signo de paz. -QUE, ESTÁN LOCOS!!!-Gritó la niña y ellos sonrieron.

-Si por eso Naruto-sama los tuvo que capturar-Habló con burla Sariel. Flush.

-Muy bien pequeños guarden silencio-Habló una pelirroja, con una una capa de Querubín.

-Liz-sama-Hablo Penemue sonriendo viendo a su ídolo.

-Hoy pequeños hablaremos de historia-Habló Liz sonriendo.

-Te toca sabelotodo-Habló Sariel a Barakiel quien bufo molesto.

-Alguien sabe como se llamaban a los demonios antes que Lucifer se convirtiera en su gobernante-Habló Liz y Azazel levanto su mano.

-No tenían nombre en si pero todos les llamaban bestias del averno debido a que de ahí provenían, el cielo estuvo en guerra con ellas por varios cientos de miles de años, Lucifer y los 72 ángeles que sobrevivieron a la primer gran guerra Sacro-Demoniaca diluyeron la sangre tan concentrada de las hijas de Lilith dando como resultado los 72 pilares demoniacos con los que el cielo esta enemistados hasta el momento-Hablo Azazel y Liz sonrió.

-Exacto Azazel, cuando padre echó a los 72 y a Lucifer ellos se bañaron en el pecado del miasma de las entrañas del tártaro, donde salieron con bastante poder y con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago debido a que las angelicales fueron arrancadas de sus espaldas y quemadas ante sus mismos ojos, Lucifer detesta todo lo angelical debido a que le recuerda sus preciadas alas aquellas que nunca podrá recuperar, después de la gran guerra estábamos completamente rodeados por demonios, Mael, Michael, Tyrael, Tarmiel, Ludociel encabezaron un ataque ellos solos para dar espacio para que el cielo respirara y prosperara debido a que la gran guerra fue una brutal batalla donde estábamos al borde de la extinción-Hablo Liz y ellos le vieron.

-He escuchado ese nombre pero quien era-Hablo Sariel levantando su mano.

-Se me olvidaban que ustedes lo conocen por otro nombre, es mi esposo niños es Naruto-Hablo Liz enseñando su hermoso anillo.

Los niños jadearon, su adorado hermano era un ángel antiguo.

-Liz-neesama porque Naruto-niisama esta casado con cuatro mujeres, es prohibido-Habló Shemhaza y Liz río.

-Lo que es prohibido es tener relaciones solo para disfrutar el pecado, el amor Shemhaza es sumamente extraño, Naruto nos ama a todas así como nosotras a el, de no ser así y si disfrutáramos solo el coito hubiéramos caído de la gracia de padre hace varios milenios-Habló Liz sonriendo y Shemhaza asintió.

9

-*Aunque también estan los sellos de Naruto, sin ellos no podríamos hacer todo lo que hacemos en la cama*-Pensó Liz ya que ese era un secreto.

Konoha ... buscando el rostro y la voz de él. Ahora, en los comentarios.

aunqueesdifNícAilRcUreTeOrq-uナeéルleトse-l神Dioはsd排e水la No pos dinosaurio ya no se que escribir XD.

6 Liz se sonrojo acordándose de la vez que tuvieron un quinteto en el cuarto de

6 -Estoy bien pequeña, ahora seguimos-Hablo Liz comenzando la charla de

Naruto.

-Liz-sama es bien?-Preguntó Penemue y Liz se sacudió los ideas impuras.

historia. Con Naruto.

Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad por unos pasillos, Naruto suspiraba viendo su forma humana.

Sólo menos de 20 originales quedaban, Naruto sonrió nostálgicamente al acordarse cuando era pequeño y solo ángeles con armaduras estaban presentes saludándole con alegría.

-Veo que te estoy interrumpiendo en un recuerdo, por lo que veo es hermoso-Habló una voz que sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-Hermano Mael, como le fue en su misión-Habló Naruto abrazando a Mael quién sonrió.

-Los demonios siguen aumentando su maldad hermano, temo que ya el Lucifer que conocimos esta perdido en su locura, un sujeto se llamo a si mismo gran pecador un demonio sumamente poderoso ten cuidado si lo topas-Habló Mael y Naruto asintió.

-Te acuerdas aquellos tiempos donde nuestro hermanos danzaban y alababan a nuestro padre, el cielo esta teñido de gris y pasa por tiempos oscuros-Habló Naruto y Mael sonrió con tristeza.

-Si hermano son tiempos duros, pero en estos tiempos es donde no debemos flaquear, solo quedamos pocos originales solo quedan para prácticamente cubrir los puestos importantes-Habló Mael y Naruto suspiro.

-Estas pequeñas escaramuzas son el pronóstico que una nueva gran guerra se aproxima, ambos bandos estamos amasando nuestras tropas lo mas que podemos, preparamos as reservas de alimentos para los regimientos, padre y Lucifer no intentaran llegar a un acuerdo, hermano un nuevo rio de sangre se hara presente-Habló Naruto con tristeza y Mael asintió suspirando.

-Los ángeles que fueron creados por padre son fáciles de corromper por la oscuridad, solo quedamos menos de veinte ángeles del Sefirot, la ventaja al reparar el sistema fue que los ángeles que se crearon con el nuevo si llegan al rango trono de oro tendrán nuestra misma vitalidad, pero lastimosamente ninguno lo ha podido hacer-Habló Mael y Naruto asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban, los pasillos por donde iban aquellos que los originales pasaban con felicidad ahora eran pasillos fantasmas, los pisos y paredes antes alegres ahora eran de un color gris opaco, Naruto sentía ganas de llorar ya que todavía recordaba las docenas de ángeles que pasaban por aquí, algunos riendo otros bailando, este pasillo era el que conectaba al Sefirot, aquel que solo el tronco calcinado quedaba.

-Hermano tu crees que algún día nuestras especies lograran una paz duradera-Habló Naruto y Mael negó.

-No hermano, los demonios estan bañados en el pecado, disfrutan de matar y violar, muchas niñas y mujeres han sido violadas este año por ellos, muchos hombres se han corrompido ante el sabor de la lujuria, es sumamente horrible verlos masacrarse así mismos, ver que un hombre mata a una mujer a golpes y luego la entierra atrás de su cabaña es algo que me parte el alma-Habló Mael y Naruto asintió.

-Yo juré defender y traer valentía a los humanos y a los necesitados pero estoy a la deriva y no se que hacer, veo humanos pero no humanidad-Habló Naruto y Mael asintió con tristeza.

-Sasuke esta distante, su esposa Sakura ha muerto hace ya mucho tiempo pero aún el amor que le tienen no decrece solo aumenta-Habló Mael y Naruto sonrió felizmente.

-Dejalo, se que mi hermano no caerá en la oscuridad ya que Sarada lo sacara a golpes de ella, recuerdo cuando Sakura le dio la noticia que estaba embarazada, fue suerte los ángeles mestizos tengan nuestra vitalidad no sabría que hubiera sucedido si Sasuke se quedará solo-Habló Naruto y Mael asintió.

-Fue un golpe de suerte que estuviera yo en sus minutos finales, Sakura esta en la rueda de la encarnación por nuestra culpa, dime porque-Pregunto Mael curioso ya que el tenía una técnica que hacia la persona encarnar en otra vida.

-En un futuro quiero que la misma mujer que hacia sonreír a mi hermano lo haga de nuevo, incluso si tengo que dar mi propia vida por ello la daré con gusto, ahora solo queda esperar a que nuestra pequeña hermana aparezca para traerla de nuevo con su amado esposo-Habló Naruto y Mael sonrió.

-No pierdas la vida, tus esposas se pondrán tristes y mi esposa me matará si algo le sucede a su amigo-Habló Mael ya que sabía el temperamento de su esposa.

-No lo menciones hermano, Liz quiere un hijo pero por mas que intentamos no podemos estoy empezando a desesperarme, mis esposas quieren ser madres y no les puedo dar esa bendición-Hablo Naruto con tristeza debido a ese echo.

-Todo llega a su tiempo no seas impaciente hermano, con calma podrás concebir un hijo, sabes que la taza de nacimiento de los nuestros es de uno en mil-Habló Mael y Naruto suspiro.

-Himari a contactado con los del panteón del Shinto, estaban sumamente sorprendidos que la Bakeneko que devoró dioses estuviera tan tranquila, Himari acepto ser maestra de los Nekomata y los Nekoshou para que no perdieran el control-Habló Naruto y Mael sonrió.

-Todavía me acuerdo la cara de padre al tu informarle que te casaste con otras tres mujeres y que Gaia había echó de padre, todo fue un escandalo al oír a Gabriel informar que ella sabía de eso y que estaba deacuerdo-Habló Mael y Naruto suspiro.

-Lo único que recuerdo fue a nuestro hermano Michael tratando de empalarme con su lanza, a Uriel tratando de calcinarme y a Raphael siguiéndole y diciendo que me curaría para que me calcinara de nuevo- Habló Naruto debido a que sus hermanos le dieron cacería por varios días hasta que su adorada esposa les dio una tunda que los envió al hospital del quinto cielo y les prohibió a los ángeles aplicarles magia curativa.

Ambos siguieron su conversación tranquilamente.

-Iré a quedarme unos años al mundo, informare a padre y también a mis esposas para que me visiten-Habló Naruto y Mael le vio.

-Ten cuidado hermano, los humanos ya no son los mismos de antes ahora han avanzado pero también el pecado ha ganado terreno en ellos-Habló Mael y Naruto asintió.

-Siempre quise cuidar pequeños, mis esposas estarán contentas al verlos, crearé un orfanato donde halla humanidad-Habló Naruto y Mael sonrió.

-Los visitare con mi esposa Naruto, espero que te valla bien y puedas que volvamos a ver a por lo menos un humano que tenga humanidad como los que habían en el Edén-Habló Mael y Naruto sonrió.

-Gondül debe ser la Valkiria mas afortunada de Asgard, después de todo te tienen a ti Mael "El sol de Dios" el mas fuerte ángel hasta el momento-Habló Naruto pasando su brazo vendado por el cuello de su hermano.

-Y a tu tus esposas, Naruto "La valentía de Dios" el tercero mas fuerte, oí que Michael esta entrenando para superarme, ese mocoso que siga intentando nunca podrá superar a Mael-sama-Hablo Mael haciendo una pose ridícula.

Ambos rieron fuertemente y siguieron conversando cosas que les había pasado.

Otro lugar.

Una hermosa pelirubia veía por medio de una bola de cristal a los dos riendo.

-*Mi amado esposo, espero poder volver a verte reír así, esa sonrisa fue la que me enamoro*-Pensó la rubia sonriendo.

-Gabriel-sama, ha visto a Azazel!!!-Habló una bella pelinegra pintada de verde.

-Sandalphon!!!-Habló Gabriel y la muchacha bufo.

-Ese pequeño y escurridizo ángel ya vera cuando lo halle-Habló la conocido como Sandalphon.

-Tohka calmate, cuentame que sucedió-Habló Gabriel y Sandalphon.

-Gabriel-sama ese pequeño me dijo que Naruto-sama estaba el cuarto...- Habló Sandalphon antes de acordarse de quién era Gabriel.

-Si sigue te estoy escuchando-Habló Gabriel y Tohka dio un paso para atrás al ver a su superior soltando un aura oscura.

Gabriel veía a una de las ultimas originales en nacer aquellas que fueron salvadas por Liz y Elizabeth.

Tohka trago y dio un paso para atrás viendo a Gabriel cerrar las ventanas con magia.

\--

Fin del capítulo.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

3

13

2

9

DIOS DRAGÓN DEL VACIO

Biblia, Naruto vivió tanto que decidieron darle

Por YamiNoSeirei666

una oportunidad al chico y fue a visitar su mundo

19.2K 1.1K ...hastaqueNarutosedetienerápidamenteen

ahi miles de dimensiones asi como Kuoh y lo desbarata todo. . La Suerte del Diablo ...

miles de seres alternos como el pero este es muy o lo que sea ... de hecho.

diferente a todos el es naruto el dios dragon del Esta historia le pertenece a Yorae Rasante

vacio y pronto su nombre se oira por el basto

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar

Dejar un comentario

quevinmejia

hace 2 días PECADOR

Contestar

quevinmejia

hace 2 días Jueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee c mamo

Contestar

Manaos_De_Naranja

mar. 27

Incluidas las alas?

Contestar

johanj_ca

mar. 08

leer la biblia

Navegar

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

user49689314

1 Respuesta

Buscar V-Sparda

de Enton-no-Madara mar. 03

Uzumaki, que galan.jpg

Contestar

Bya006

mar. 03

Esto no se llamaria secuestro

1 Respuesta

Bya006

mar. 03

Ya naruto hackeo el sistema

1 Respuesta

SENDOKUN1

mar. 01

Mas capítulo

Contestar

SENDOKUN1

feb. 26 Más cap

1 Respuesta

user30715744

feb. 24

Yo tengo una pregunta como esta poniendo cosa de nanatsu como la llamas del purgatorio a los demonios le vas a porne el Ark a los angeles

Contestar

MISTER_FANFIC

feb. 23

me encanta sigue con la historia y pregunta grayfia y serafall estara en el haren?

2 Respuestas

Narutoshippuden124

feb. 22

Continua esta buena la historia

Contestar

Recomendaciones

Mostrar más

Obtener la aplicación

Idioma

Quiénes somos

Escritores Negocios Empleos Prensa Condiciones Privacidad Ayuda

2019 Wattpad

Naruto, el Nidaime Hakaishin del U7

de KaguTsuchi-Dragon 21.6K 1.2K 16

Después de la pelea contra Pain, y un extraño encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto es condenado a muerte por la gente que él salvó, y lo que es peor, Sasuke será el verdugo. Sin...


	8. 8

Madara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que salgan aquí.

Sin mas que decir comencemos este jodido capítulo.

\--

Con Naruto.

Naruto veía a su padre quién le veía con asombro y buscando una respuesta.

-Padre es una decisión que ya la había tomado, necesitó tiempo para pensar y aclarar mis pensamientos-Hablo Naruto y Yahve asintió.

-Ya veo, es sumamente lamentable y el cielo perderá durante varios años a uno de sus generales, ve hijo mío con cuidado de no tropezar-Habló Elohim y Naruto asintió.

-Iré a hablar con mis esposas sobre esto, también necesito empacar todo para mi viaje-Habló Naruto y Elohim asintió.

Naruto dio una reverencia mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba bajo la mirada de Elohim.

Cuarto de Naruto.

Naruto apenas entro fue embestido por un gato blanco quien ronroneaba

mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Naruto.

-Himari debo hablar con ustedes, cuando vengan Liz, Elizabeth y Gabriel hablaremos todos-Dijo Naruto quitándose su capa de Querubín mientras la ponía en su lugar.

Naruto camino a la cama mientras se acostaba tranquilamente.

El gato de ilumino y Himari quién tenía un kimono negro estaba en su costado.

-Naruto debes estar cansado, no te he visto en varios días duerme yo te despertaré cuando ellas lleguen-Habló Himari y Naruto cerro sus ojos.

Himari apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, inconscientemente comenzo a ronronear mientras su cola se movían.

Tiempo después.

Las cuatro mujeres estaban con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veían a Naruto

quién se sentía como la peor basura de todas.

-Vamos no lloren me podrán visitar cuando quieran, no es como si me fuera a desaparecer para siempre, cada semana les enviare una carta-Habló Naruto abriendo sus brazos y cuatro borrones lo teclearon.

Naruto comenzo a consolar a las cuatro mujeres, Naruto le hizo gracias ellas eran mujeres que podían demoler montañas en un parpadear pero lloraban porque el se iba de viaje, el corazón de una mujer era para Naruto un hermoso laberinto.

4

-N-No quiero que se valla señor Naruto-Habló Elizabeth llorando en el pecho de Naruto.

3 -T-Te ordeno *Snif* que te quedes-Hablo Liz y Naruto le beso su cabeza.

Gabriel sabía que Naruto iba a decir eso pero igualmente le entristeció oírlo de él.

-P-Por favor llevame-Dijo Himari y Naruto suspiro.

-Himari tu vendrás conmigo-Habló Naruto y las otras tres jadearon. -Porque a ella!!!-Dijo Liz apartándose de Naruto.

Naruto con su mano agarro a Liz quién se preparaba para correr.

-Liz tienes un puesto como Querubín no debes descuidar tu posición, Elizabeth eres el soporte de los Querubines eres el trono de oro no puedes dejar a los Querubines sin la persona que coordina a los ejércitos de padre, Gabriel eres un Seraph no debes irte del cielo o este mismo perderá una parte de su poder, Himari es la única que pude venir conmigo-Habló Naruto y las tres bajaron sus cabezas en señal de derrota.

El heredero Phenix

Por Muere5TheGamer

8.2K 922

Naruto es el hijo mayor de la casa Phenix, es el demonio con más

poder pero es traicionado por la persona que

Naruto: Kitsune divino DXD

Por RobinsonRestrepo6

15.3K 1K

uzumaki naruto, el nanadaime hokage, el héroe de la gran cuarta

guerra shinobi conocido como el niño de la

-Yei!!!-Dijo Himari saltando y moviendo sus colas.

-P-Pero padre!!!-Hablo Charlotte y Naruto sonrió.

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

Naruto:Heredero del Rey de los

Naruto el Kyubi.

Ama hago haci que decide abandona el

profecía y el shinobi más poderoso del planeta

Héroes Y La D...

Por Enton-no-Madara

ahora después de miles de años se encontrará en

4K 500

una gran aventura con distintos seres o razas

Naruto sera un Ghoul y ya no se que como reaccionaran estos serés al enterarse de la

poner no sean flojos y lean. existencia de un humano con un poder que se

Este sera un Crossover de Naruto y Tokyo Ghoul, puede encontrar en libros de hadas o fantasía

Inframundo Por LASTSHADOW08 19.8K 1.1K

Esta historia comienza ase muchos milenios antes de que las nuevas facciones que

abitan el munUdno AtomoarraEnstrueluDgoasr Menulnadcouspide del poder muPcohrokairnatuezsud6e6q6ue dios mismo nacieraestahisto3r.6iaKesmyh27is0torialahistoryde Naruto UzumNakairuNtaomxiykaszaek. a

Naruto el guardián del

-Chicas este viaje es para pensar sobre lo que protejo, veo humanos pero no

humanidad, pueden visitarme cuando gusten-Habló Naruto sacando sus

alas.

Gabriel abrió los ojos al ver las alas de Naruto, eran de un tono blanco dorado como las de su hermano Michael y Mael.

-Les gusta, son bonitas pero me gustaban mas las otras-Habló Naruto en un puchero infantil.

-Son bonitas-Habló Liz y Naruto asintió.

-Fue obra de mi poder, Elizabeth ya las había visto, al parecer nosotros tres hicimos que nuestras alas cambiaran de color-Habló Naruto sacando tres plumas de sus alas.

Liz y Elizabeth cerraron los ojos sintiendo un sentimiento de protección increíble.

-Estas plumas las guiaran donde este no importa donde ellas las guiaran- Hablo Naruto y las tres asintieron.

-Que va a pasar tu rango?-Preguntó Gabriel ya que su esposo era un Querubín.

-No me iré de mi rango, si sucede algo acudiré al llamado de la marcha celestial, sólo que necesito tiempo para pensar que valentía puedo traer a este mundo tan sangriento-Hablo Naruto y Gabriel asintió con pesar.

-N-Naruto podemos-Habló Liz sonrojada y Naruto sonrió.

-Espero que estén listas porque hoy no salen a ningún lado-Habló Naruto agarrando a Gabriel y alzándola estilo princesa

Las cuatro mujeres se sonrojaron, al oír las palabras de Naruto.

Naruto canalizo magia a los sellos hebreos que estaban en la habitación, esta noche sería una noche de pasión con sus esposas.

Años después.

[Aquí aclaro algo, esta sera la época 2 750 años antes de cristo, así es

será harem donde estarán chicas de diferentes posible harem

animes. campamento.

Por Enton-no-Madara

Sera un Crossover del manga de Tokyo Ghoul ya

5.1K 621

que considero la animación una puta bazofia,

Aquí hay que aclarar algo va a ser sera ambientado en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul.

Harem como todas mis historias.

NO sera un mega harem, lo mucho 13 chicas.

Naruto no va ser hijo de Zeus o de Poseidón, ya No pos dinosaurio :v

eso está muy repetido.

Será un Crossover de NarutoxPercy Jackson con varias chicas de otro animes (Fate).

Si quieren que piense en alguna chica dígamenlo

en los comentarios.

No pos dinosaurio ya no se que escribir XD.

15 -*Vamos solo un poco mas y podré terminar y jugar con los niños*-Pensó

Naruto siguiendo arando.

Un sol incandescente estaba arriba de el, Naruto podía jurar que su hermano y Apolo se estaban burlando y riéndose de el en este momento.

-Padre, ten-Habló una adolescente de unos 17 años.

La muchacha era una de las mujeres mas bellas que había en este momento en la aldea a las afueras de Uruk.

La niña era una rubia, ojos grises, de gran cuerpo, llevaba una túnica negra y un sombrero echo de paja que Naruto había creado.

El rey que ascendió hace poco o en este casó reina se decía que provenía de los dioses babilónicos, un semidiós algo que Naruto podía estar deacuerdo ya que el estuvo presente cuando nació Gilgamesh o como el la llamo Angélica.

La mama llamada Ninsun y el papa de Gilgamesh llamado Lillah le habían rogado a Naruto que protegiera a Gilgamesh de los demonios, así fue como Naruto había echo una casa de nombre "orfanato" y comenzo a acoger a los niños de la calle, estos años los niños habían crecido.

Naruto les enseño todo lo que pudo, a leer y a escribir babilonio, los que salieron con buena memoria les enseñó medicina y herbolaria.

Naruto vio a la adolescente, ella era su última hija, ya todos sus preciados hijos estaban casados y con familia, Naruto suspiro sus hijos crecían demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-Padre estas bien estas llorando!!!-Dijo la niña y Naruto dio un alarido y salto a los brazos de su hija.

-Charlotte no me dejes, no dejes a papi solo ¡¡¡Buaaaa!!!-Lloro Naruto en los brazos de Charlotte.

-Tienes a nuestras madres, además no me iré pronto debes enseñarme mucho-Habló Charlotte y Naruto asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Charlotte suspiro viendo a aquel hombre que según su madre la salvo cuando los aldeanos la iban a quemar para evitar que una peste que su madre biológica tenía se extendiera.

compañeros estamos en este momento en el reino de Uruk]

Un joven pelirubio araba una tierra con gran devoción.

Sus 200 hermanos ya estaban casados y todos eran curanderos, escribas, matemáticos y varios otras profesiones, todos eran de renombre y varios vivían en el castillo junto a su rey quién se decía que su poder podía dividir la tierra de un golpe.

1 -Si pero *Snif* mi ultima hija *Snif* se va mi corazón no aguantara *Snif*-

Habló Naruto y Charlotte sonrió.

-Termina, hoy vienen mis madres y debes irte a bañar que apestas-Habló Charlotte y Naruto asintió.

Naruto en un círculo mágico hizo que la tierra que estaba arando se completara y se fertilizara.

-Vamos, debo ver si algún niño esta sin casa para dársela-Habló Naruto con alegría y Charlotte sonrió.

Naruto y su hija jugaban mientras iban a su casa.

Casa de Naruto.

Una pequeña casa con una mujer quién estaba cosiendo tranquilamente.

-Ya volvimos mi hermosa esposa!!!-Dijo Naruto corriendo a Himari quién sonrió.

-Ve a bañarte-Habló Himari señalando su casa y Naruto asintió deprimido.

-Nuestra hija de va a ir Himari, quiero que se quede!!!-Habló Naruto y Himari alzo su ceja viendo a su hija.

-Desde que lo vi esta así, dejalo luego se le pasara-Hablo Charlotte y Himari asintió.

4 -Naruto le diré a Gabriel que no haces caso-Hablo Himari y Naruto ya estaba

ingresando a la casa.

Himari rio, Naruto le tenía mas miedo a Gabriel que a las legiones infernales que había exterminado cuando quisieron atacar Uruk.

-Hoy iremos a la ciudad madre, iremos por varias vacas-Habló Charlotte y Himari asintió.

-Lo se, cuando lleguen ya estarán tus madres aquí-Hablo Himari y Charlotte asintió.

-Las ovejas dentro de poco estarán para quitarles el pelaje, acuerdame de decirle a padre-Habló Charlotte y Himari asintió.

Himari sonrió, Naruto daba todo su esfuerzo en la pequeña granja que tenían, Himari solo se dedicaba coser las cosas que vendían en al castillo, según sabía Gilgamesh vestía lo que ella creaba.

Himari siguió cosiendo tranquilamente, hoy los visitaría Liz, Elizabeth y Gabriel y ella debía terminar esto, después de todo hoy Naruto cumplía años.

Tiempo después.

Uruk.

Charlotte caminaba tranquilamente a la par de su padre.

Naruto veía a los hombres darle miradas lujuriosas a su hija.

-Señor Naruto!!!-Dijeron unos niños corriendo donde Naruto.

Naruto sonrió mientras sonreía, varios niños se subieron a Naruto varios se colgaban.

Naruto y los niños comenzaron a jugar, Charlotte sonrió viendo a su padre jugar tranquila.

-Nis aquí traigo el pago de las vacas, ten-Hablo Naruto al hombre quién asintió.

Dos becerros salieron de las jaulas, ambos se veían desnutridos. -Esto no es lo que pactaron!!!-Dijo Charlotte y el hombre sonrió.

-Esto es lo que pagaron, Naruto te di una oferta que a ninguna de mis mujeres ha recibido por ella-Hablo Nis señalando a Charlotte y Naruto sonrió.

-Gracias Nis pero mis hijos no se casan por compromiso, además me diste las vacas que querías, las demás no pueden dar la leche que ellas darán cuando sean grandes-Habló Naruto caminando a los becerros.

-A-Ayuda mi señor, me duelen mis patitas *Snif* tengo hambre, por favor mateme mi señor-Dijo un becerro mientas que el otro pedía que no lo matará.

-Ustedes serán aquellos que alimenten a mis hijos próximos, no digan eso, ven en mi casa te curaremos-Hablo Naruto cargando al becerro y dando su energía santa para arreglar la pata quebrada que tenía.

2 -Ja esa maldita costumbre de hablar con esas bestias estúpidas-Habló Nis

acercándose a Charlotte.

-Nis somos amigos, pero si tocas a mi hija tu mano será cortada, ven Charlotte debemos comprar seda para Himari-Habló Naruto y Charlotte apretó su mandíbula pero asintió

Nis sudo, vio en los ojos de Naruto su muerte siendo partido a la mitad por una lanza.

-Niños los veo después, debo irme-Habló Naruto con el becerro en sus brazos.

Los niños se quejaron pero Naruto ya se había ido.

Otro lugar.

Una rubia sumamente hermosa caminaba tranquilamente, vestía una armadura dorada, llevaba un capa que ocultaba su rostro, había un león que caminaba obedientemente a su par.

De un pronto a otro el león salto a atacar a un becerro, la mujer suspiro al ver a su león hambriento, debía castigar a los que lo alimentaban por hacerle pasar hambre.

La mujer vio que un rubio se posicionaba adelante del becerro quién temblaba de miedo al ver que sería devorado.

-Ven señor león, sabe que es un pecado comer por gula-Hablo el hombre con voz melodiosa mientras cargaba a un becerro.

La mujer abrió los ojos al ver a su león temblar de miedo mientras se inclinaba ante el hombre, solo con ella había echo caso a las ordenes pero en ninguna ocasión se había doblegado por eso ella adoraba a su león, lo veía como un símbolo de poder.

El león tembló al ver a Naruto acercarse y bajar.

-Pídele a Mic perdón-Habló Naruto y la mujer alzó su ceja.

El gran león ni lento ni perezoso corrió becerro y se doblegó.

-Vez, debes entender que comer por gula es malo, vuelve con Gilgamesh- Habló Naruto y la mujer le vio con sorpresa.

-Asi que conoces mi divino nombre, debo estar feliz que incluso con una capa los campesinos sepan que su reina esta presente-Habló la mujer quitándose le capucha.

Naruto sonrió, se parecía a su madre incluso en sus palabras, Naruto vio que el corazón de Gilgamesh era noble pero con una capa de crueldad encima.

-Nop, solo que tus ojos los puedo reconocer donde fuera, después de todo son iguales a los de tu madre-Habló Naruto sonriendo.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos al oír tales palabras, estaba frente a un ser enviado por los dioses, solo su amiga Enkidu había sido enviada por los falsos dioses.

-Porque no te mato ahora mismo, has doblegado a mi hermoso león eso es un pecado que merece a muerte-Habló Gilgamesh y Naruto sonrió.

-Es imposible, en tu nivel me tomaría entre cuatro a cinco movimientos derrotarte, es bueno ser joven-Habló Naruto a la par de Gilgamesh.

Naruto había fabricado un hechizo para que nadie prestara atención. -*No lo vi!!!*-Habló Gilgamesh abriendo los ojos.

-Aunque debo admitir que eres mas hermosa que tu madre-Habló Naruto y pellizco el costado de Gilgamesh.

-Kyaaa!!!-Dijo Gilgamesh en un sonido lindo.

Gilgamesh se lleno de furia y se preparó para asesinar al bastardo que oso a tocar su divina piel, lo desmembraría y lo crucificaría y pondría cerdos a violarlo.

Gilgamesh vio que no había nadie, volvió su mirada y vio que su león desapareció, un aura dorada se formo al rededor de ella.

Mas de uno jadeo al ver a su reina al frente de ellos, todos se hincaron y varias mujeres se sonrojaron.

Gilgamesh era una reina lujuriosa, dormía con las mujeres antes que se casaran por el derecho de pernada, se decía que con las mujeres que se había acostado ninguna pudo alcanzar el orgasmo con sus respectivos esposos.

Más de uno tembló ante la mirada llena de furia de Gilgamesh.

-*Maldito campesino se robo a mi hermoso león*-Pensó Gilgamesh con furia. 11

Con Naruto.

Naruto caminaba con el león a su par quien bostezaba.

Charlotte estaba con un puchero viendo a su padre sonreír, la cara de Charlotte cambio a sorpresa al ver al león.

-Y ese león?-Pregunto Charlotte con un toque de miedo.

-Lo encontré por ahí, dame la tela-Habló Naruto poniendo su espalda.

Charlotte con cuidado puso la seda en la espalda de su padre.

Charlotte sabía que su padre podía levantar cientos de kilos, después de todo había partido una montaña de un puñetazo.

Naruto les había inculcado la religión católica a sus hijos así como los mandamiento.

-Vamos o madre se enojara con nosotros-Hablo Charlotte suspirando.

-Que tal si adoptamos al león, te soy unos chocolates como pago por tu silencio-Habló Naruto y Charlotte paro.

-Con chocolate blanco por dentro y hacemos trato-Hablo Charlotte y Naruto sonrió.

Naruto y Charlotte hicieron el pacto mas sagrado que ninguno de ellos rompería, el pacto del meñique.

Ambos sonrieron, Naruto sacó un medalla de oro puro.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa niña, disculpa por dejarte nunca olvides que tu padre te ama con todo su corazón así hermanos-Hablo Naruto besando la frente de Charlotte quién saco un par de aretes.

-Esto fue creado por mi espero que te gusten, se que las perforaciones no te gustan así que los hice para que se sostuvieran sin una-Habló Charlotte a su padre.

Eran dos arcillos simples, dos joyas redondas de color dorado colgaban de ellos.

2 Naruto suspiro, se había olvidado que el cumplía años, cuantos eran veinte o

cuarenta mil años.

-Gracias, vamos Charlotte que Himari debe estar enojada o peor Gabriel- Hablo Naruto y Charlotte sudo frio.

Gabriel era el terror de todos en la casa, era tranquila pero había algo que hizo temer a todos.

Era su sonrisa enojada.

Cuando Gabriel se enojaba sacaba una sonrisa demasiado melosa que ponía a temblar incluso a Naruto quien nunca le llevaba la contraria cuando estaba enojada.

Los cinco comenzaron a caminar, el león cuidaba a el becerro quien iba cerca del león.

Casa.

Himari veía con enojo a los dos, Charlotte y Naruto estaban hincados con

lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que fueron a traer a la cuidad?-Preguntó Gabriel quién estaba sentada en un banco que Naruto había fabricado.

-Dos becerros y tela-Habló Naruto y Himari le veía.

-Que trajeron de mas?-Hablo Himari y Naruto le vio.

-Un león-Hablo Naruto y Himari suspiro.

-De quién es el león señor Naruto debe devolverlo-Habló Elizabeth y Naruto le vio.

-No quiero, es mi león además ya es hora que el Naruto anterior vuelva, Charlotte ve a tu cuarto-Habló Naruto y Charlotte vio a Naruto quién estaba serio.

Charlotte asintió mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Los cuatro mujeres temblaron ante la mirada de Naruto, su cuerpo se estremeció al ver los ojos de Naruto.

-E-Es pecado la lujuria!!!-Dijo Gabriel viendo los ojos Naruto.

-Es lujuria cuando ves a una mujer que no sea la tuya, yo en este momento deseo a MIS mujeres-Habló Naruto quitándose la camisa.

-Como rayos esta casa es tan grande-Hablo Liz con nerviosismo retrocediendo al ver a Naruto caminar a ellas.

3

-No cambies el tema Liz, además son sellos hebreos fue bueno aprender de padre y Mael-Habló Naruto viendo a Elizabeth quien trataba de escapar.

Flush.

-~Gyaaaa~-Gimió Elizabeth al sentir un dolor excitante en su cuerpo.

-Según recuerdo a ustedes les gusta que las trate rudo, muy bien hoy serán mis hermosas cerdas-Hablo Naruto con una cadena de energía santa en su mano.

5 Elizabeth estaba encadenada en una posición erótica mientras trataba de

zafarse.

-*Gyaaaan* Se-Señor Naruto Charlotte...!!!-Dijo Elizabeth sonrojada.

-Nadie te dio el permiso de hablar cerda-Hablo Naruto alzando su mano.

Plaf.

-Me vengo!!!-Dijo Elizabeth al sentir la nalgada de Naruto.

-Mi cerda se acaba de correr sin mi permiso eso merece un castigo-Hablo Naruto y Elizabeth tembló.

Las otras tres mujeres sintieron sus jugos deslizarse por sus piernas, Naruto sonrió al verlas y mediante un círculo mágico partieron a la habitación de Naruto y Himari.

\--

Fin del capítulo.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

14

10

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar

Dejar un comentario

quevinmejia

hace un día

El es el hombre

Contestar

LucasBecerra5

jun. 28 200 alv

Contestar

kaminoryu1999

may. 07

No se porque pero me recuerda a isshin kurosaki

Contestar

eslayer39

abr. 13

Y se hace llamar hijo de Dios

2 Respuestas

Navegar

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

user49689314

Buscar DPatoo

abr. 09

de Enton-no-Madara Haz que se encuentre con red después de l muerte de dios y entrenen juntos al

darse que cuenta que no era tan fuerte como pensaba plis :)

1 Respuesta

LASTSHADOW08

abr. 08

Cuando actualizas

2 Respuestas

RyderDragneel

abr. 02 Potaras??

1 Respuesta

RafaelEspinoza180

mar. 28

Eata muy buena, estara la historia relacionada con fate??

Contestar

SENDOKUN1

mar. 22

Mas capítulo

Contestar

teorias-de-todo

mar. 18

Yo en este momento esperando la historia* no la necesito, no la necesito, no la necesito definitivamente no la necesito :"v

1 Respuesta

Absdefg12355

mar. 15

Espero el siguiente capítulo con ansias

Contestar

BeymarSerrudoMendoza

mar. 14

Sigue esta muy buena

Contestar

Recomendaciones

Mostrar más

Naruto, el Nidaime Hakaishin del U7

de KaguTsuchi-Dragon 21.6K 1.2K 16

Después de la pelea contra Pain, y un extraño encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto es condenado a muerte por la gente que él salvó, y lo que es peor, Sasuke será el verdugo. Sin...

!


	9. 9

1.3K 188 a57 por Enton-no-Madara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que salgan aquí.

Sin mas que decir comencemos este jodido capítulo.

\--

Cuarto de Naruto.

Naruto estaba viendo al techo de su cuarto pensando.

Liz y Elizabeth usaban sus piernas como almohadas mientras tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

Himari estaba en su lado derecho durmiendo mientras un suave ronroneo acompañaba su respiración.

Gabriel estaba en su lado izquierdo su rostro era pacífico y su cabello desordenado algo que rara vez pasaba.

Todas las mujeres estaban desnudas y tenían pequeños chupones en sus cuerpos, los que más destacaban eran los de sus cuellos y los que estaban ubicados en sus senos.

Naruto sin despertar a sus mujeres alzó su mano que había sido cortada.

-En que piensas esposo mío, tu deber ahora es estar pensando en nosotras- Habló Gabriel y Naruto dio una risita.

Naruto se inclinó y beso suavemente a los labios de su esposa.

-Te has vuelto muy egoísta, sólo pensaba en el futuro y en el pasado-Habló Naruto y Gabriel dio un bufido lindo.

-Poseiste mi cuerpo con tanto vigor que seré egoísta está vez, dime en que pensabas-Habló Gabriel y Naruro vio al techo.

-La guerra, las legiones que se perderán, pensaba en cuando fue que mi hermano cayó tan bajo, pensaba que ha de ser de mí si algún día las pierdo, muchas cosas han pasado por mi cabeza-Habló Naruto y Gabriel sonrió.

-No debes pensar tonterías de perdernos ya que eso nunca sucederá, la guerra sucederá si tiene que suceder, quiero que tu mente se enfoque en vivir el presente, dejar el pasado en el pasado-Habló Gabriel antes de ser besada por Naruto.

-Por eso las amó, incluso cuando pienso en que mi amor no puede crecer más ustedes demuestran lo contrario-Habló Naruto besando a Gabriel quién río.

-Igual nosotras, dime es cierto que varios tipos han pedido la mano de Charlotte-Habló Gabriel y Naruto asintió.

-Si, pero sabes que nunca haré algo tan repulsivo como un matrimonio arreglado, incluso he visto que muchos me están vendiendo las cosas en mala condición o demasiado caro, el niño vendedor de animales es un ejemplo, pobres criaturas lo que tuvieron que sufrir por culpa de la lujuria humana-Habló Naruto ya que los becerros estaban siendo custodiados por el león dentro de el granero que tenían.

-Ya veo, dime amor mío es cierto que hiciste un trato con un dios-Habló Gabriel y Naruto negó.

-Fue más un acuerdo, EA me pidió un favor que vigilará a los demonios que rondan Uruk-Habló Naruto y Gabriel asintió.

Antes que pudieran seguir una presión mágica se hizo presente y Gabriel vio a Naruto.

-Parece que te están llamando-Habló Gabriel y Naruto asintió.

-Así parece, Gabriel cuida nuestra casa mientras vuelvo debe ser rápido- Habló Naruto y Gabriel asintió.

Naruto uso un hechizo de intercambio y se cambió con una almohada de su tamaño y idéntica a el.

Las tres mujeres dormidas se quejaron al no sentir el calor pero no abrieron los ojos debido a que olía igual a su esposo, olía a ramen.

7

5

Pasillo.

Naruto un Humano Inmortal

Por Iyune-Senpai

4.8K 436

Kaguya logra destruir el mundo shinobi al llevar a Naruto a otra

Naruto Nidaime Luzbel(Pausada)

Por YamilWraith

10.4K 785

Luzbel es uno de los primeros angeles siendo uno de los coros de

Querubines, el gran angel que se revelo contra

dimensión para luego volver a traerlo de vuelta y

NARUTO - ナルト - 神は排水

que viera lo que había echo y que supiera que no

Naruto: Salvador Del Santo Grial

Naruto vivira a partir de ahora.

vacioyprontoPosruTnhormiebxare77s7eoiraporelbasto los personajes de anime que aparecerán aquí no

universo 5.5K 482

me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos

creadores. Creado por:BlackSpirit 101

Nació con una maldición que nunca Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que tenga esta

fue una maldición. Nacido sin familia pero historia.

teniendo una familia. Nació con odio pero sin odio para él. Mira como comienza la

que ... Dará a luz a todo el mal del mundo ... En

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de su casa.

reencarnación donde Naruto hereda un poder increíble. ¿Pero lo consumirá él? ¿O puede

siendo discriminado por los demonios de clase alta ¿Qué hará Naruto? (Crossover de Naruto con

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

DIOS DRAGÓN DEL VACIO

Dios, su castigo fue algo que el propio Dios no

tuvo oportunidad de detenerla, después de eso

Por Thriexa777

penso dar, ahora en las tierras Shinobi

8.4K 720 reencarnado como Uzumaki Naruto, Luzbel

Creado por:Writer with bad muestra su poder a las naciones...

Grammar T-T

El Santo Grial está corrompido ... Todos sabemos

Por YamiNoSeirei666

Naruto invoca a la Shinigami para que le quitara

19.2K 1.1K

los poderes de ella y se los pusiera en si mismo

ahi miles de dimensiones asi como para intentar revivir a los shinobis.

miles de seres alternos como el pero este es muy Lee la historia si quieres saber lo que pasa y como

diferenteatoNdoasruetloe:sHnearuetdoeerloddioesldarMaguoenrdte.l NarutoElQuintoMaouDel

-Padre donde te diriges-Habló Charlotte con un vaso de un material llamado

High school DxD, en este Fic todavía no pasa lo de

las primeras tres temporadas del anime, de hecho

apenas estoy leyendo la novela ligera así que si

-Me iré a cambiar-Habló Charlotte y Naruto asintió.

-Estaré afuera, ven cuando este lista-Habló Naruto y Charlotte asintió.

Naruto camino a la salida y Charlotte comenzó a caminar rápidamente para afuera.

Tiempo después.

Naruto estaba esperando a Charlotte quién salió despacio sin despertar a sus

madres.

-Padre dónde vamos-Habló Charlotte y Naruto sonrió.

-No preguntes ya que no sé, iremos donde me están llamando-Habló Naruto y Charlotte bufo.

Charlotte vio como una hermosa lanza se materializaba en la mano de su padre.

Naruto golpeó suavemente en el suelo y un círculo dorado apareció abajo de sus pies y se elevaron.

Charlotte dio un pequeño grito de miedo y corrió a su padre agarrándose a su ropa como si fuera un salva vidas.

Naruto río fuertemente y Charlotte dio un puchero y le pellizco el costado.

-L-Lo siento, se me había olvidado que no habías echo esto-Habló Naruto limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano desocupada.

-N-No e-es gracioso-Habló Charlotte al ver que estaban a varios metros del suelo.

controlarlo antes de que vea que la destrucción le

"Vidrio".

sobreviene? Lee y encuentra. Calificación M.

-Ho Charlotte no te vi, quieres salir-Habló Naruto y Charlotte asintió.

-Tranquila es estable, no nos caeremos-Habló Naruto a Charlotte quién no le hizo caso.

esposas merecen que las vea con lujuria-Habló Naruto y Enkidu asintió.

-Ya veo un esposo fiel, ciertamente es nuevo debido a que todos los dioses son infieles-Habló Enkidu recordando los dioses menores y varios dioses principales que tenían amoríos cada semana con diferentes mujeres siendo casados.

-Dime algo que no sepa, los dioses parece que tienen la infidelidad en sus venas el único que conozco que es fiel es Shiva-Habló Naruto y Enkidu dio una risita.

-Según escuche Vitra ha sido derrotado y dividido en cuatro-Habló Enkidu suspirando ya que Vitra ese temible dragón había caído.

-Se reformará nuevamente, Indra lo ha derrotado varias veces lo de fraccionar su alma sólo dará tiempo a la reconstrucción-Habló Naruto y Enkidu asintió.

2 -Fue un placer conocerte, debo irme o Gil sospechara que me he ido-Habló

Enkidu y Naruto asintió tranquilamente.

-Ve y que el señor te acompañe, si necesitas algo avisame he iré en su ayuda- Habló Naruto y Enkidu asintió.

-Antes de irme, hace unos meses sentí que una legión infernal marchaba a Uruk, dime fuiste tu quién la eliminó-Habló Enkidu y Naruto asintió.

-Pazuzu quiso pasarse de listo tratando de asesinar a los aldeanos de una aldea aledaña solo los elimine antes que Gil-Habló Naruto y Enkidu asintió.

-Ya veo así que el demonio de los vientos quiso hacer caer el reinó, gracias por la información-Habló Enkidu.

Charlotte tenía los ojos abiertos, así que por eso fue que su padre había desaparecido varios días.

Enkidu dio un par de saltos pequeños y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento. Naruto acaricio suavemente la cabeza de su hija quien sonrió.

-Vamos, iré a pescar algo para el desayuno, ven a ayudarme-Habló Naruto y Charlotte asintió.

Naruto invocó nuevamente la lanza y tocó suavemente el suelo repitiendo el proceso anterior sólo que sin el miedo de Charlotte a volar.

Tiempo después.

Muchos pescadores hacían sus labores sólo que viéndose más varoniles que

de costumbre.

6

Muchos jóvenes estaban sonrojados y otros babeaban levemente viendo a Charlotte quién estaba con las mujeres ayudando a quitarles las escamas a los peces que se utilizarían para comer esa mañana, el restó iría a los mercados a venderlos.

-Oye Charlotte vi que venías, donde está tu padre o están tan pobres que tienes que venir a exhibirte como un pedazo de carne o esta vez pescado para que algún pescador pida tu mano-Habló una muchacha con túnicas de seda pura con una sonrisa.

Ella era Rei una noble de Uruk y estaba comprometida con uno de los consejeros de Gilgamesh algo que era muy beneficioso.

Charlotte se mordió el labio evitando que una grosería escapara de su boca porque sabía que su padre la castigaria sin dulces.

-Así que eras tú Rei, ya decía yo que los pecados estaban de mal humor tanto que no se dejaban quitar las escamas tranquilos-Habló Charlotte y más de uno se mordió el labio evitando que una risa se saliera de su boca.

-Quién te dio permiso para tocar la mercancía de mi padre pueblerina-Habló Rei con veneno en su voz.

-Ara Ara estas enojada, sólo estoy ayudando a una mujer que se ha puesto mal, sabes a tu padre no le convendría que su hija quite a alguien y ponga a un enfermo a trabajar, que sucede si la enfermedad se traspasa a los peces, perderá miles de monedas solo por tú tontería-Habló Charlotte y Rei apretó la mandíbula.

-Donde esta esa pueblerina enferma-Habló Rei y una mujer embarazada se levantó.

-Lo siento señorita Rei, me he mareado y la señorita me ha ayudado a cumplir mi cuota-Habló la mujer.

Era una mujer de unos 25 años, pelo cafe, ojos castaños, de estatura normal, se veía que el embarazo estaba a punto de terminar.

-No te me acerques sucia plebeya apestas a pescado y impregnaras mi hermosa ropa, estas a punto de estallar y así vienes a trabajar, no queremos que ninguna golfa se acerque aquí, vete la próxima vez que vengas haré que te arresten-Habló Rei y la mujer corrió a ella y le abrazo los pies.

-Po-Por lo que más *Snif* quiera se-señorita Rei que será de mi bebé!!!-Habló la mujer y la muchacha chasqueo la lengua.

-A mi no me preguntes golfa, quítate o haré que tu bebé se venga cuando te de una tunda, debiste no haber seducido a mi padre con ese sucio cuerpo ramera-Habló Rei peligrosamente viendo a la mujer.

-E-El me o-obligó, lo ju-juro que me obligó!!!-Gritó la mujer viendo a Rei quien le vio como si una basura se tratase.

-Te dije que te quitaras!!!-Gritó Rei alzando su pie. PAM.

La mujer alzó sus manos para mitigar el dolor y cerró los ojos para no ver el golpe, la mujer al no sentir dolor lentamente abrió los ojos.

Charlotte y todos veían con sorpresa como Naruto había puesto su propio cuerpo como escudo.

-Estas bien, tu bebé esta bien?-Habló Naruto preocupado.

Varios vieron con asombro el brazo de Naruto debido a que no llevaba la venda ni ningún hechizo para ocultarlo.

Naruto solo llevaba su ropa interior, su cuerpo estaba empapado debido a que estaba sumergido en el agua.

Varias mujeres no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver el cuerpo definido y lleno de cicatrices de Naruto que le daban un toque más masculino debido a que se notaban que fueron en batalla que se crearon.

-S-Si *Snif* gracias-Habló la mujer llorando abrazando su estómago con amor.

-Puedo-Habló Naruto y la mujer asintió.

Naruto tocó el vientre de la mujer y cerro los ojos.

-Qu-Que esta haciendo-Habló la mujer con duda.

-Mi padre es curandero-Habló Charlotte y la mujer asintió confundida.

-Ya veo, un varón va a tener un varón-Habló Naruto y la mujer jadeo.

-Co-Como sabes?-Preguntó la mujer y Naruto río.

-Sólo digamos que lo se, se que es extraño pero hablaré con usted luego así que quedese cerca de mi hija-Habló Naruto y la mujer asintió.

-No me ignores maldito-Habló Rei sonrojada viendo con lujuria la espalda de Naruto que tenía una marca negra con forma de un par de alas.

La muchacha se congeló al ver los ojos fríos de Naruto quien sin que nadie lo notara estaba soltabdo instinto asesinó.

Rei comenzó a temblar bajo la mirada de Naruto quién señaló el suelo.

-Pídele perdón a la joven aquí presente, nadie tiene derecho a dañar a otro- Habló fuertemente Naruto y Rei se iba a burlar.

Rei no supo como pero ahora estaba de rodillas viendo al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pe-Perdón-Susurro Rei pero todos lo escucharon.

-Vete este es el negocio de tu padre, informale a aquel que ha forzado a ella a tener coito que va a ser su hijo y dile que es lo único que sabrá en toda la vida, lo juro por Ishtar que eso lo que sabrá, ella no volverá nuevamente aquí-Habló Naruto dándole la espalda a Rei.

Naruto camino a la mujer y le puso su ropa en la cabeza.

-Debes tener cuidado, ven vamos a tu nuevo hogar-Habló Naruto sonriendo dulcemente.

-Si!!!-Habló la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Charlotte sonrió al ver a su padre adoptar a una mujer embarazada, Charlotte le dio la mano a la mujer quien asintió llorando de felicidad.

\--

Fin del capítulo.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

10

Inframundo

otro universo nacerá, o será detenido por Emiya

Por Lushicaro

Shirou. .. Pero no aquí ... Aquí, el Núcleo del Grial

7.4K 644

no se detendrá ... Con todo su poder, el Núcleo

Naruto murió en su batalla final con usa su magia y se pone en contacto con el Héroe

Sasuke, ha reencarnado como un demonio en de otro mundo para purificarse.

una época donde hay una gran tensión después de una gran guerra de 3 facciones, huérfano y

hay un error háganmelo saber :p).

5 Después de ayudar a Charlotte con su fobia a las alturas Naruto y ella se

Tiempo después.

dirigieron donde venía el pico de energía.

Naruto había echó un escudo transparente evitando que el viento y los insectos los molestaran.

Charlotte admiraba el paisaje que su padre le estaba dando.

Las nubes hacían una especie de desierto que se perdía a la distancia, el sol estaba presente tiñendo las hermosas nubes de un color rojo y castaño.

-Es hermoso verdad-Habló Naruto y Charlotte asintió.

-Dime padre porque cuando te refieres al cielo lo ves con tanta añoranza- Habló Charlotte con miedo a la respuesta.

-Hija mía el cielo, el que yo recuerdo era un hogar, donde uno danzaba, jugaba, gritaba de felicidad y muchos te seguían, ahora es gris, sin vida, lleno de tristeza-Habló Naruto siguiendo su recorrido ya que ya casi llegaban a su destino.

-Que sucedió-Habló Charlotte ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre hablar del cielo.

-Los pecados pequeña, nadie es perfecto incluso seres como nosotros quienes prometimos que defenderiamos la luz incluso dejando nuestra vida en el camino, somos seres creados de la luz y la naturaleza pero incluso nosotros no somos perfectos, nadie lo es eso incluye a nuestro señor y nuestro padre-Habló Naruto y Charlotte asintió viendo que Naruto veía el horizonte.

-Mis hermanos se corrompieron ante los pecados, abandonaron lo que debía proteger, la lujuria caló en sus cuerpos-Habló Naruto tranquilamente y Charlotte jadeo.

-Eso es horrible-Habló Charlotte y Naruto asintió.

-Un ángel creyendo que era su destino ser el gobernante comenzó a converser a nuestros hermanos a su causa jurando que ellos se sentarian en el trono del santísimo, lentamente la rebelión comenzó a ganar cada vez más y más tropas celestiales-Habló Naruto con nostalgia.

-Que sucedió?-Preguntó Charlotte ya que eso no venía en las enseñanzas de su padre.

-Guerra-Habló Naruto y Charlotte quedó en shock.

Ella sabía que era la guerra, después de todo hace poco su reina expandió su territorio y ella tuvo que presenciar mujeres y niños sin vida en sus ojos debido a que habían perdido a su esposo y padre.

-Pe-Pero eso es...-Habló Charlotte tartamudeando.

-Cruel ciertamente, imagina como nos sentimos nosotros, millones de nuestros hermanos se voltearon contra nosotros, tuvimos que actuar-Habló Naruto y Charlotte abrió los ojos.

-Marcharon-Habló Charlotte y Naruto asintió.

-Sin padre y mis doce hermanos estábamos desprotegidos, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, tocamos las trompetas celestiales y marchamos al son de los tambores-Habló Naruto y Charlotte le vio.

-Que hiciste?-Preguntó Charlotte ya que sabía que su padre había peleado en esa guerra.

-Me enfrente a la bestia que decía ser mi hermano mayor, Amanadiel minutos antes me había dejado parte de su poder para que lo hiciera, tuvimos una batalla-Habló Naruto recordando la bestia que se hacía llamar Lucifer.

-Ganaste?-Preguntó Charlotte y Naruto negó.

-Quedó en punto muerto, tiempo antes un demonio se había filtrado en el Sefirot y lo y había incendiado, Liz y Elizabeth estaban heridas pero habían derrotado a Hinata, pudieron escapar pero tuve que enfrentar lo que yo mismo había cosechado al no prestar atención a Hinata-Habló Naruto y Charlotte abrió los ojos.

-A que te refieres?-Preguntó Charlotte y Naruto suspiró.

-El amor es un sentimiento de doble filo, hacemos todo por conseguirlo incluso si seguimos en camino de la oscuridad, después que Hinata me clavara una daga con veneno me desperté meses después dándome cuenta que el cielo se había teñido de gris y negro-Habló Naruto y Charlotte asintió.

-Es triste-Habló Charlotte ya que debió ser un golpe duro.

-Ciertamente lo fue, pero mis hermanos y yo sabemos que debemos ser fuertes, no por nosotros sino por los pequeños que el cielo tiene, no debemos dejar que el pasado nos arrastre-Habló Naruto y Charlotte sonrió.

El círculo disminuyó la velocidad hasta el punto que paró.

-Parece que hemos llegado-Habló Naruto y Charlotte asintió.

El círculo comenzó a descender hasta que tocó el suelo.

-Veo que eres un ser angelical-Habló una hermosa peliverde.

Naruto alzó su ceja al ver a la peliverde verle, pensó que había sido llamado por algún Dios pidiendo un favor.

-Tu eres?-Habló Naruto desapareciendo su lanza debido a que no sentía oscuridad en el corazón de la muchacha.

-Disculpa mi descortesía, soy Enkidu el arma de los dioses-Habló la peliverde y Naruto asintió.

Charlotte abrió los ojos al oír eso, su mente se lleno de dudas pero la principal era.

¿Arma de los dioses?

-Enkidu, aquel que fue creado para ser el igual de Gilgamesh, fue creado con barro y dado divinidad para que luchará y venciera a Gilgamesh si se revelaba, los dioses están enfurecidos por tu osadía de hacerte amigo de Gil- chan-Habló Naruto y Enkidu sonrió.

-Es un concepto interesante el que propuso Gilgamesh al convertirme en su amiga, dime vienes por mí o por Gil-Habló Enkidu y Naruto negó.

-Por ninguna, no pertenezco al panteón Babilonico así que no pueden ordenarme, además EA es feliz de ver que Gil-cuán rechazo a los dioses- Habló Naruto ya que EA no le gustaba la esclavitud que sufrían los humanos a manos de los dioses.

-Ya veo dime señor que hace aquí-Habló Enkidu ya que no sintió mentira en las palabras de Naruto.

-Estoy viviendo en una granja cerca de Uruk, nada nuevo sólo quise disfrutar y ver cuanto han progresado los humanos, dime porque me has llamado pequeña-Habló Naruto y Enkidu sonrió hermosamente.

Charlotte sonrojo al ver esa sonrisa, se veía igual a la de su madre, así que eso era una sonrisa de una deidad.

-Quise conocerte, Gil ha estado de mal humor toda la tarde diciendo groserías a un supuesto enviado por los dioses que le ha robado a su león- Habló Enkidu y Naruto sonrió.

-Dile que estará bien alimentando-Habló Naruto y Enkidu sonrió.

-Se lo diré, además me ha entrado una curiosidad-Habló Enkidu y Naruto alzó su ceja.

-Dime?-Habló Naruto y Enkidu asintió.

-Según Gil no la viste con lujuria, dice que eso hirió su orgullo de mujer un pecado solo castigado con la muerte-Habló Enkidu curiosa ya que Gilgamesh era una de las mujeres más bellas que ella había visto sólo siendo superada por Afrodita y Ishtar las diosas del amor del panteón griego y del Babilonico.

[Nota: Aquí yo se que el panteón Babilonico es el Zoatrismo o algo así pero si lo pongo quedarán mas perdidos que el hijo de la llorona]

6 -Ya veo, Gil es ciertamente una mujer hermosa pero ante mis ojos sólo mis

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar

Dejar un comentario

melidasdemonspro

hace 16 horas Indra uchiha?

1 Respuesta

DanielPerezEscarcena

jun. 21

Es cierto aprendo más con los fanfics que con los libros de historia

Contestar

kaminoryu1999

may. 07

Lo hubieras puesto ademas por un poco de historia no pasa na

Contestar

Navegar Buscar FranciscoBurgos170

user49689314

abr. 23

Uno de los mejores fic que e leído. Espero el siguiente con ansias. Suerte.

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

de Enton-no-Madara

1 Respuesta

DrosnerGempley

abr. 14

Brutallllllll me entró esta teoría espero con emoción los siguiente cap de esta teoría jeje

Contestar

ancestroz

abr. 14

Puedes hacer que en algún momento aparezca

Adam del manga de shuumatsu no valkirye

Contestar

NoelitoRios

abr. 14 Masssssssssssssssssssss

Contestar

MarcoZanoli

abr. 14 Buen cap

Contestar

Cien_Stars

abr. 14

Lo hubieras puesto y así aprendemos algo nuevo

Contestar

cronocracia

Obtener la aplicación

Idioma

Quiénes somos

Escritores Negocios Empleos Prensa Condiciones Privacidad Ayuda

2019 Wattpad

abr. 13

No realmente... Antes era politeísta, más tarde monoteísta en el Zoatrismo... Creo que su nombre esta mal escrito.

Contestar

Rapster46

abr. 13

Valió la pena la espera

Contestar

Rapster46

abr. 13

Jjaajjaajaj ca mamo

Contestar

Recomendaciones

Mostrar más

Naruto, el Nidaime Hakaishin del U7

de KaguTsuchi-Dragon 21.6K 1.2K 16

Después de la pelea contra Pain, y un extraño encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto es condenado a muerte por la gente que él salvó, y lo que es peor, Sasuke será el verdugo. Sin...


	10. 10

adara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que salgan aquí.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y que comien este jodido capítulo. --

Caminó.

Naruto y las dos mujeres habían llegado a la casa, debido al embarazo de la mujer así como que Naruto oculto sus poderes tardaron Naruto una hora en llegar, sólo faltaban varios cientos de metros.

La muchacha ni sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiarle su vida a este desconocido.

-Ten un poco de agua-Habló Charlotte y ella asintió bebido el líquido.

-Por cierto pequeña ¿Como te llamas?-Naruto tranquilamente y la muchacha le vio.

-So-Soy Adrienne mi señor-Habló la muchacha y Naruto sonrió.

-Quita el señor me haces sentir viejo-Habló Naruto ya que el estaba en su adolescencia, faltaban varios cientos de miles de años para pasar a su adultez.

-Mi señor de verdad usted me dará un hogar-Habló Adrienne esperanzada y Naruto asintió.

-Tengo una pequeña granja en las afueras de Uruk, tendrás que esperar para que pueda construir tu casa pero te puedes quedar en la mía-Habló Naruto caminando viendo la puerta de su casa.

-No quiero ser una molestia-Habló Adrienne y Naruto negó.

-Nadie quien necesite una mano es una molestia en mi casa, después de todo el señor nos creo para ser todos iguales-Habló Naruto y la mujer quedó confundida.

-Señor?-Preguntó Adrienne y Charlotte sonrió.

-Mi padre no es fiel a los dioses de esta tierra, de donde viene mi padre hay solo un dios quien vela por la humanidad-Habló Charlotte y Naruto bufo.

-*Nunca he considerado a mi padre mi Dios, además soy el que vigila el mundo humano o bueno en lo que puedo*-Pensó Naruto ya que sus legiones estaban en los cielos ayudando las de Gabriel y Michael.

-De donde viene señor?-Habló Adrienne y Naruto sonrió.

-De muy pero muy largo, ven vamos que Himari debe estar esperando-Habló Naruto y Adrienne quedó confundida.

Casa de Naruto.

Adrienne jadeo al ver la bella mujer que estaba viendo a Naruto de mala

manera.

-Liz mi amada esposa que tal tu día, te vez demasiado hermosa-Habló Naruto y Liz sonrió dulcemente.

Liz agarró ambas mejillas de Naruto y las estiró oyendo que Naruto pedía clemencia.

-Tonto que te he dicho de salir sin avisar-Habló Liz jalando más duro las mejillas de Naruto.

-She ahí nos hagash, shueltame porfavorsh-Decía Naruto mientras lloraba movía sus manos comicamente.

-Quien es ella-Preguntó Liz viendo a Adrienne.

-Madre ella es Adrienne padre la dejará quedarse aquí mientras construye una casa para ella, ella trabajará con nosotros ya que a madre le falta un poco de ayuda-Habló Charlotte oyendo a su padre quejarse.

Liz soltó a Naruto quien soltaba bendiciones al aire al sentir de nuevo sus mejillas.

-Soy Liz tercera esposa de Naruto mucho gusto-Habló Liz y Adrienne asintió.

En Uruk era normal que las personas ricas tuvieran harem, Adrienne analizó a Naruto ya que no se veía como una persona rica y su casa era normal.

Naruto: Heredero de la Muerte.

Por Thriexa777

5.5K 482

Creado por:BlackSpirit 101

Nació con una maldición que nunca

fue una maldición. Nacido sin familia pero

Naruto El Quinto Maou Del Inframundo

Por Lushicaro

7.4K 644

Naruto murió en su batalla final con

Sasuke, ha reencarnado como un demonio en una época doNnadreuhtaoyBulnaadegrdaanntceenrsiLóengdaecsypués

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

Naruto el Kyubi.

teniendo una familia. Nació con odio pero sin

(Terminada)

Por Enton-no-Madara odio para él. Mira como comienza la

4K 500

reencarnación donde Naruto hereda un poder

Naruto sera un Ghoul y ya no se que increíble. ¿Pero lo consumirá él? ¿O puede

poner no sean flojos y lean. controlarlo antes de que vea que la destrucción le

Este sera un Crossover de Naruto y Tokyo Ghoul, sobreviene? Lee y encuentra. Calificación M.

de una gran guerra de 3 facciones, huérfano y

-*El Señor Naruto ya llegó Liz*-Una voz femenina sonó y Liz vio.

reencarnado como Uzumaki Naruto, Luzbel

Naruto puso toda su fuerza en no caer debido a que una sonriente Elizabeth lo había abrazado.

Adrienne estaba totalmente impresionada, ellas opacaban todas las mujeres más hermosas que ella había conocido, ninguna llegaba a sus talones.

-Señor Naruto lo extrañe-Habló Elizabeth sonriendo, Naruto sonrió mientras besaba la frente de Elizabeth.

-Yo también te he extrañado, ven vamos que nuestra invitada debe tener hambre o bueno los dos-Habló Naruto y Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza.

-Mu-Mucho gusto-Habló Adrienne y Elizabeth dio un chillido de felicidad al ver la barriga de la mujer.

-Ven vamos que debes tener mucha hambre, debemos alimetarte bien o tu bebe puede correr peligro, tenemos que hacer la ropa del bebé, que nombre le pondrás o no le has puesto-Habló Elizabeth agarrando a Adrienne y metiéndole a la casa.

Liz, Charlotte y Naruto dieron un suspiro de exasperación al ver a Elizabeth ser energética.

Tiempo después.

Adrienne veía la enorme mesa frente a ella, estaba convencida que Naruto era un hechicero de algún tipo debido a que la casa dentro era enorme y sumamente lujosa.

Adrienne se sentía incómoda al ver a las mujeres sumamente hermosas comer con unos trozos de metal elegantemente.

-Adrienne dime porque no comes-Habló Gabriel y la muchacha se sonrojo.

-Se me olvidó que los humanos no comen con cucharas y tenedores-Habló Naruto ya que Charlotte estaba desde pequeña a su lado y aprendió a comer naturalmente.

-Ven dejame ayudarte-Habló Himari y Adrienne vio a Naruto. -Eres un hechicero-Habló Adrienne y Naruto sonrió.

-Que te hace decir eso?-Preguntó Naruto y Adrienne dio un resoplido que a ojos de todos fue adorable.

-Mi bebé, la casa, eso de "Humanos"-Habló Adrienne y Naruto sonrió.

-Ciertamente puedo usar magia así como todos nosotros, pero pequeña no soy un hechicero-Habló Naruto y Adrienne le vio.

-Que eres?-Preguntó Adrienne y abrió los ojos al ver las alas de Naruto.

Adrienne vio para todos lados viendo que todas excepto Himari y Charlotte tenían cinco o más pares de alas.

-Soy un ángel pequeña un ser de luz, quise tener unas vacaciones en el mundo humano así que vine y me estoy quedando aquí-Habló Naruto y Adrienne le vio.

-Po-Por que me salvaste-Habló Adrienne con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Porque no debería hacerlo eres una creación de mi padre eso te hace hermosa ante mis ojos, tu bebé porque debería pagar la estupidez de otro, incluso tu que fuiste ultrajada al verte obligada a tener coito con un hombre que no amabas, quiero que tengas la vida que lo pudiste tener-Habló Naruto y quejidos salieron de los labios de ella.

-Gra-Gracias-Habló Adrienne ya que por fin había encontrado un lugar donde la querían, incluso su esposo la había dejado cuando se enteró que ella tendría un bastardo.

Naruto sonrió y caminó donde Adrienne, Naruto envolvió sus brazos en la mujer.

Alaridos de dolor salieron de la boca de Adrienne quién lloró liberando su corazón de esa soledad y dolor que la acosaba.

Gabriel apretó su mandíbula sintiendo su corazón destrozado, no soportaba ver a un alma tan pura en ese estado.

Liz y Elizabeth se agarraron las manos viendo a Adrienne llorar, sentían su corazón ser perforado por eso.

Charlotte apretaba su tenedor al ver a Adrienne en ese estado, así que de esto su padre la protegía al no relacionarse con hombres de alto calibre.

Himari suspiraba viendo a Adrienne así, se sentía identificada al ver que fue marginada por algo que ella no quiso ni pudo controlar.

-Elizabeth ven que este tonto ha traído pescado, llevalo donde Gabriel-Habló Liz y un rayo plateado paso.

-Desde ahora serás mi hija Adrienne y yo te cuidaré pase lo que pase-Habló Naruto sintiendo a Adrienne aferrarse a el.

Por YamilWraith

siendo discriminado por los demonios de clase

14.8K 1K

alta ¿Qué hará Naruto? (Crossover de Naruto con

Jiraya harto de Naruto y sus

High school DxD, en este Fic todavía no pasa lo de

estupideces lo golpea hasta dejarlo sangrarlo,

las primeras tres temporadas del anime, de hecho

latrompetadelfin estodesataeNlfainrudteolaNciadbaeimzaehLuuezcaberul(bPiauysealda)

será harem donde estarán chicas de diferentes

Por kirauzu666

2.9K 236

Sera un Crossover del manga de Tokyo Ghoul ya

Naruto verga xd

que considero la animación una puta bazofia,

sera ambientado en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul.

NO sera un mega harem, lo mucho 13 chicas.

No pos dinosaurio :v

apenas estoy leyendo la novela ligera así que si

comienzo de PuonrgYuaemrrielWrorafritioh mas alla de una hay un error háganmelo saber :p).

animes.

divinidad

10.4K 785

Luzbel es uno de los primeros angeles siendo uno de los coros de

Querubines, el gran angel que se revelo contra

Dios, su castigo fue algo que el propio Dios no

penso dar, ahora en las tierras Shinobi

muestra su poder a las naciones...

1 Adrienne no quería levantarse de este sueño, sentía como si su padre la

estuviera abrazando. Días después.

Adrienne sonría mientras comía una esfera café llena de algo blanco, según Naruto se llamaban chocolates.

Charlotte comía junto a ella con una hermosa sonrisa, su padre había echo sus favoritos.

Adrienne según Naruto le faltaban noventa lunas para que su bebe naciera.

Naruto sabía que Adrienne tenia antojos así que le dijo que no se preocupara que le dijera y el lo conseguiría.

Al parecer Adrienne tenía antojos de dulces algo que le sirvió a Charlotte ya que obligaba su padre a hacer varias docenas todos los días.

-Joven maestra se que suena osado pero porque su padre no tiene mas hijos-Habló Adrienne y Charlotte sonrió.

-Si tengo más hermanos, tengo doscientos-Habló Charlotte y Adrienne quedó en shock.

-Do-Doscientos-Tartamudeo Adrienne no creyendo que un solo hombre tuviera tantos descendientes.

-Si padre adopta a los niños de Uruk o los que estén sin hogar, yo soy adoptada-Habló Charlotte y Adrienne asintió.

-Porque no tiene hijos propios-Habló Adrienne y vio que una mano le ponía unas galletas.

-No podemos tener hijos, nuestra taza de nacimiento es demasiado baja, hemos intentado pero aún no lo conseguimos, debemos darle tiempo al tiempo-Habló Gabriel mientras se sentaba con una taza de te.

-Te come-Habló Himari dándole un dulce blanco a Adrienne quién sonrió.

Adrienne y Charlotte siguieron devorando la galletas echas por Elizabeth y Liz.

Gabriel sonrió mientras tomaba la taza de te.

Naruto junto a Gabriel ayudaron con magia a Adrienne ya que según Gabriel ella lo sobreviviría a el parto en la condición que estaba.

Adrienne estaba desnutrida, tenía dolencias musculares y varios síntomas más, Naruto suministro medicina así como varias inyecciones por si alguna enfermedad la quería

-Y el amo-Preguntó Adrienne y Gabriel sonrió. Afuera.

Naruto sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo calcinado, estaba arando una tierra que era infertil.

-*Saben que al demonios, no seguirán esta tortura Mael, Apolo*-Pensó Naruto ya que sentía el sol casi directamente sobre el.

Naruto movió su mano y fórmulas mágicas comenzaron a formarse.

Lentamente la tierra comenzó a ganar un tono más oscuro y Naruto sonrió ya que el hechizo estaba funcionando.

-La pereza es un pecado-Habló Himari desde un árbol cercano.

-Me confesare luego, esos dos tontos estan casi calcinandome vivo-Habló Naruto viendo que su obra estaba casi terminada.

Himari río mientras ronroneaba tranquilamente abajo de la sombra del árbol.

Naruto sonrió al ver su obra completa, ahora faltaba poner las semillas y dejar que su trabajo surtiera efecto.

Lentamente Naruto camino al árbol y se acostó en su sombra.

-*Un siesta no mata a nadie*-Pensó Naruto ya que casi no había dormido estos días.

El león de Gilgamesh vio a sus dos amos dormidos y caminó a ellos y igualmente se acostó bostezando.

Los tres quedaron dormidos bajo el silencio del campo, algo sumamente agradable.

Noche.

Un peliblanca caminaba tranquilamente, su tez era morena de ojos rojos y de

curiosas orejas puntiagudas.

La mujer vio un río y sonrió, era perfecto para darse un baño y así quitar la mugre de su divina piel.

La mujer sufría de un caso se aburrimiento extremo, ninguno de sus amantes le llenaba ese agujero en su corazón así que los mataba.

-Que significa ser un dios, que nos hace tan especiales-Habló la mujer viendo su reflejo en el agua.

La luna brillaba de manera inusual como si estuviera furiosa algo que le llamo la atención a la mujer ya que sabía que o Artemisa y Tsukuyomi estaba enojados.

-Es una buena pregunta-Una nueva voz sacó a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

La mujer materializó una lanza dorada y un escudo y apuntó a un rubio que estaba presente.

-A que te refieres, es mas porque no te mató en este momento-Siseo enojada la mujer viendo al rubio quien sonrió.

-Baja el arma señorita Ishtar, no vengo a hacerle daño, sólo soy un pescador buscando el alimentó de mañana-Habló Naruto tranquilamente señalando su instrumento de caza.

-Ningún pescador se acarca a mi tanto sin ser detectado ni mucho menos un humano normal puede mantenerse cuerdo ante mi belleza-Habló Ishtar y Naruto sonrió.

-Soy el gran Naruto pescador legendario y conquistador del rió-Habló Naruto haciendo una pose ridícula.

Ishtar no pudo contenerse y río, ciertamente no mataría a este humano ya que le había alegrado su noche.

Naruto sonrió mientras caminaba a Ishtar quien estaba alerta, Naruto se sentó en una roca mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa.

Ishtar no supo porque pero sintió la saliva acumularse en su boca a oler algo dulce.

Naruto tenía una rodaja de una tarta de manzana, lo había preparado por si le daba hambre.

-Te ordenó que me des tu comida, por favor-Habló Ishtar y Naruto sonrió.

-Ten esto tal vez salde la insolencia que cometí-Habló Naruto entregandole su tarta.

Ishtar agarró la tarta y sin demora le dio mordisco, la mujer jadeo al sentir tantos sabores juntos.

-*Ni mis cocineros han echo algo de este calibre, siento que el pan se derrite en mi boca y un sabor dulce satura mis pupilas gustativas, esto es un manjar digno de un dios*-Pensó Ishtar dando otro bocado.

4 -Veo que te ha gustado-Habló Naruto y Ishtar se dio cuenta que no estaba

sola.

-Es digno de elogios, sin duda es una comida buena para ser un humano quién la preparó-Habló Ishtar ya que su orgullo no permitiría que un humano cocinara mejor que sus cocineros quienes eran los mejores de todos los dioses del Zoatrismo.

-Ya veo entonces deberé esforzarme más, por lo visto tienes un dilema-Habló Naruto sintiendo que la mujer se sentaba.

-No lo entenderías, los humanos son como monos arrogantes-Habló Ishtar y Naruto sonrió.

-Pruebame-Habló Naruto y Ishtar bufo.

-Todos los días me levanto y veo todo igual, todo es tan monótono que mi vida ha dejado de importarme, los humanos con los que me he acostado simplemente me ven como si fuera un trofeo cuando fueron ellos los que eran mis juguetes que cuando se rompían o me aburría los tiraba de lado ¿Qué es ser un dios? ¿Como somos mejores a ustedes?-Habló Ishtar sentada al borde del rió viendo su reflejo.

Naruto camino a Ishtar y se sentó a su lado, la diosa no le prestó atención a esto ya que perdonaría a este humano por su osadía.

-Mmmmmm, buena pregunta señorita pero a la primera no le puedo responder ya que no soy un dios ni lo seré, solo soy un humilde pescador- Habló Naruto y Ishtar bufo.

-Te lo dije un mono como tu no...-Ishtar no pudo terminar.

-Pero acaso eso importa, en este mundo no importa ser un dios o ser un humano, sólo nuestras acciones importan-Habló Naruto sonriendo viendo su reflejo.

Amanadiel estaba a la par suya sonriendo, Naruto sonrió al ver a su amado hermano presente.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Ishtar y Naruto le vio.

-Un día mi hermano me dijo que no importa que eres si eres un humano, un animal o un dios, lo importante es las acciones que tomes, cuando uno muere ser un dios no te salvará al ser juzgado-Habló Naruto y Ishtar le vio.

-Los dioses no moriremos-Habló Ishtar y Naruto sonrió.

-La muerte no perdona nadie, esta tan temible pero tan bella a la vez, eso hace a los humanos vivir el día a día y no a largo plazo-Habló Naruto ya que eso era lo que le fascinaba de los humanos.

-Sin duda eres un humano. interesante-Habló Ishtar y Naruto sonrió.

-Tienes que comenzar a vivir el día a día como si fuera el último, tienes el poder de ayudar a muchas personas pero aún así no lo haces, recuerda no existen dioses o humanos cuando estás frente al jurado de las parcas sólo hay gente buena y gente mala, no seas como los demás dioses-Habló Naruto sonriendo y Ishtar no supo porque pero sintió peso en esas palabras.

Ishtar dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Naruto, se iba a bañar en su castillo ya que tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar.

-Sin duda te has convertido en una diosa poderosa y hermosa, parece que he podido ayudarte nuevamente Ish-La voz de Naruto hizo que Ishtar abrieron los ojos.

Ishtar dio vuelta pero nadie estaba ahí, cerró los ojos tratando de ubicar alguna energía pero nada.

-*Esto es imposible, sólo alguien me había llamado así, no puede ser*-Pensó Ishtar con lágrimas bajando de su rostro.

Un recuerd fugaz vino a ella donde un hombre de armadura dorada se inclinaba para darle la mano, cientos de cadáveres de bestias del averno declaraban la escena.

La cara del hombre era oscura y Ishtar trato de recordarla pero no pudo.

Fue cuando Naruto y sus hermanos atacaron para darle al cielo tiempo de respirar, Naruto y sus hermanos fueron al mundo humano a hacer retroceder las legiones.

Naruto se había topado con una niña peliblanca casi a punto de morir bajo las fauces de un demonio, la niña según vio Naruto sabía cómo pelear pero aún así fue superada en número.

Ishtar sacudió su cabeza alejando todos sus pensamientos, Ishtar sonrió después de cinco mil años por fin había vuelto a ver a su salvador.

Ishtar no supo porque pero tan sólo esas palabras hicieron que el hueco de su corazón fuera rellenado y sentía su corazón acelerar.

1 Naruto observaba a aquella pequeña que había salvado retirarse en una luz

-*Tengo que volver a verlo*-Pensó Ishtar viendo el río y dando una risita. Otra parte.

dorada.

Sintió unas presencias en su espalda, una era hostil mientras que la otras eran de rabia y enojo.

-Dime porque no te mató en este momento hombre-Fue el gruñido parecido a una bestia que salió de la boca de una fémina según escucho Naruto.

Naruto vio que una docena de mujeres con arcos y flechas así como cuchillas estaba atrás de una hermosa pelinegra.

La pelinegra se podía expresar como una belleza natural al igual que las mujeres de Naruto ya que no había rastro de maquillaje o algo para verse más bella.

-Que te he echo he echo para que me apuntes con tu arco diosa de la luna y la caza Artemisa-Habló Naruto tranquilamente al ver que una flecha le apuntaba cargada con suficiente energía para volar una montaña con facilidad.

-TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR-Gritó una de mas mujeres colericas.

-SILENCIO INSOLENTES SU DIOSA ESTA HABLANDO CONMIGO-Habló Naruto materializando su lanza.

Todas las mujeres tragaron al ver a Naruto con los ojos fríos.

Naruto nunca le habían gustado que lo juzgarán sin conocerlo y ver que esas muchachas le veían con asco y odio lo enojo, esas niñas eran tan superficiales.

-Cuida tu lenguaje hombre-Siseo Artemisa al ver a todas sus cazadoras temblar de miedo y arrodilladas.

-Es imposible que me derrotes Artemisa, vete niña estúpida que estas tentando mi paciencia al ver que humanos corren peligro por tu estupidez- Siseo Naruto enojado.

Naruto sabía que si Artemisa soltaba esa flecha que ya tenía más energía pondría en peligro a los humanos.

-Zeus me ha pedido que te lleve-Habló Artemisa, luego de que este ser hablará con su padre ella lo mataría.

-Niña estúpida, vamos a hablar con el mocoso de Zeus-Habló Naruto ya que tenía curiosidad.

-Mocoso, Zeus ha vivido...-Una muchacha no pudo terminar.

-Tengo ya casi treinta mil años, conocí a Cronos antes que se volviera loco Zeus es solo un niño-Habló Naruto ya que se sentía viejo al decir eso.

12 Más de una jadeo al ver a Naruto, era imposible ni siquiera su maestra era tan

1

AgregarVotar Dejar un comentario

longeva.

\--

Fin del capítulo.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

quevinmejia

hace un día

Jajajaja este man tendrá un apodo como el padre de la humanidad o algo así cuando la novela comienze. Como azazel q es el chivo no se q o como kokabiel el ángel de las estrellas...

Contestar

JuanEstebanLopezGcia

may. 15

hey cuando sale el otro cap we?

1 Respuesta

IrvingMartinezCarril Buscar

Navegar

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

user49689314

may. 14

Cuando sale el otro capítulo

1 Respuesta

de Enton-no-Madara

MarcoZanoli

may. 13 Buen cap

Contestar

AntonioMartinez624

may. 12 Sigela porfa

Contestar

naruto-gore

may. 09

Siguiente capítulo rápido bro porfa

Contestar

JuanEstebanLopezGcia

may. 08 moree

Contestar

Uzumaki1047

may. 03

Si fuera un ángel enseguida caería por pecado del odio

2 Respuestas

Uzumaki1047

may. 03

Entendí la referencia

Contestar

PatrickJuarez2

may. 03

Siii que humillen a Zeus jajajajja

Contestar

DrosnerGempley

may. 03

Espero con la siguiente parte de esta teoría jeje

Contestar

Naruto-Aether

may. 02

sigue por favor

Contestar

Recomendaciones

Mostrar más

Naruto, el Nidaime Hakaishin del U7

de KaguTsuchi-Dragon 21.6K 1.2K 16

Después de la pelea contra Pain, y un extraño encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto es condenado a

muerte por la gente que él salvó, y lo que es


	11. 11

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que salgan aquí.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y que comience este jodido capítulo.

\-- Olimpo.

Artemisa escoltada a Naruto como si fuera un criminal de guerra, la cazadoras bloqueban la visión de Naruto.

Más de un dios menor olímpico veían a Naruto con superioridad, como si su misma existencia fuera la peor clase de escoria que pudiera existir.

El cielo rugia como si fuera un dragón enojado.

-Al parecer Zeus esta enojado-Habló Naruto tranquilamente sintiendo que alguien le picaba con una cuchilla.

-Nadie te ha dicho que dejarás de caminar hombre-Habló la muchacha y Naruto bufo.

-Siento como si fuera un preso o algo así, dime como te llamas niña-Habló Naruto y la muchacha gruño.

-Soy Zoë Nightshade fiel cazadoras de Artemisa-Habló la muchacha conocida como Zoe y Naruto asintió.

-Zoë Nightshade, hija de Atlas quien se encuentra preso en el tártaro sosteniendo el pilar del mundo, media titan y antes cuidaba del jardín de Hera, Artemisa la convenció de unirse a su caza y su odio a los hombres se a duplicado en demasía-Habló Naruto con pena en su voz ya que un alma tan pura guardaba tanto rencor.

Zoe jadeo y llevo la cuchilla al cuello de Naruto viéndole con furia.

-¿Co-Como sabes eso?-Tartamudeo la adolescente y Naruto usando su dedo apartó la cuchilla de su cuello.

-Soy un ser celestial cachorra, soy un ángel por lo que es normal que sepa la historia de cada humano vivo-Habló Naruto presumidamente y Zoe iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-Basta de tantos murmullos-Habló Artemisa mientras caminaba por las gradas.

Cada paso que daba la figura de Naruto se iluminaba.

Más de una se preparó al ver a Naruto iluminarse incluso Artemisa quien llevó la mano derecha a su cuchillo.

Naruto ya no portaba ropa humana, ahora vestía una armadura dorada de cuerpo completo, una capa blanca marcando su rango de Querubin estaba presente abrochada en su hombro tapándole su brazo izquierdo.

-Que pensaban que iría sin protección o en esas ropas-Habló Naruto a ellas quienes bufaron.

Artemisa despidió a sus cazadoras al llegar a una enorme puerta de mármol. La presión de los seres hizo que Artemisa tragara grueso.

Flush.

Al abrir la puerta la presión se multiplicó por tres, Artemisa desapareció en un destello blanco y apareció al frente de un trono que tenía un lobo arriba de el.

Un hombre estaba sentado un poco mas arriba que doce tronos, su trono eran sencillo.

Naruto inhalo fuertemente al sentir aire puro proviniendo de el.

-DONDE ESTA MI RAYO LADRÓN-Bramo el hombre antes que Naruto pudiera hablar.

Naruto suspiro, Zeus había sacado su paranoia de Cronos, Zeus pensaba que incluso el más pequeño insecto estaba tratando de quitarle el trono.

-De que hablas Zeus-Habló Naruto tranquilamente y el cuerpo de Zeus echo pequeños rayos.

-NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO CONMIGO BASTARDO ANGELICAL, DONDE ESTA MI RAYO-Bramo nuevamente Zeus y Naruto alzó su ceja.

Naruto destelló demoníaco.

Por Enton-no-Madara

9.1K 1K

Naruto un demonio cruel, temido por muchos y adorado por otros,

junto a Meliodas "Del Amor" labraran un nombre,

Naruto:Heredero del Rey de los Héroes Y La D...

Por LASTSHADOW08

19.8K 1.1K

Esta historia comienza ase muchos

milenios antes de que las nuevas facciones que abitan el munNdAoRtoUmTOar-anナsルu lトuga-r神enはla排cu水spide

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

El heredero Phenix

pero ambos caerán en la maldición mas grande.

DIOS DRAGÓN DEL VACIO

El amor.

Por Muere5TheGamer

del poder mucho antes de que dios mismo

8.2K 922

Este será un crossover de Naruto y Nanatsu no

Naruto es el hijo mayor de la casa Taizai pero abran personajes de varios animes.

Phenix, es el demonio con más poder pero es traicionado por la persona que

Por YamiNoSeirei666

naciera esta historia es my historia la history de

19.2K 1.1K Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

ahi miles de dimensiones asi como miles de seres alternos como el pero este es muy

diferente a toldaotsroelmespneatarudtoeleflidnios dragon del vacio y prontoPosrukniroamuzbure66s6e oira por el basto

Naruto: Heredero de la Muerte.

Ama hago haci que decide abandona el Inframundo Por Thriexa777

5.5K 482

Creado por:BlackSpirit 101

Nació con una maldición que nunca

fue una maldición. Nacido sin familia pero

teniendo una familia. Nació con odio pero sin

odio para él. Mira como comienza la

universo

2.9K 236 Naruto verga xd

Naruto invocó su lanza y más de uno se tenso al ver eso, excepto Ares quien

reencarnación donde Naruto hereda un poder

sonrió belicamente.

increíble. ¿Pero lo consumirá él? ¿O puede controlarlo antes de que vea que la destrucción le

PAM.

sobreviene? Lee y encuentra. Calificación M.

Naruto golpeó duramente el suelo quién paró de temblar.

-Zeus mocoso estúpido, tratas de matar a los humanos, dime porque piensas que te he robado tu rayo-Habló Naruto fríamente y su lanza dio un surco de energía.

-¡¡¡Tu estabas en la tierra cuando mi rayo fue robado!!! ¡¡¡Solo tu puedes haber sido!!!-Ladro Zeus desapareciendo en un mar de rayos.

Zeus apareció al frente de Naruto con su mano siendo guiada al cuello del ángel.

PAM.

Una honda de choque se dio cuando Naruto agarró la muñeca de Zeus no

dejando que tocará su cuello.

La ráfaga de viento azotó a los once atletas debido a que faltaba uno.

La presión ante las descomunales dos fuerzas estaba derribando el salón donde estaba.

La mano de Naruto al igual que la de Zeus temblaban ante la fuerza.

Naruto apretó en agarre de su lanza al ver que Zeus convocaba un látigo de electricidad.

Flush.

Una presión hizo que la presencia de ellos dos pareciera la de un bebé contra

un dragón.

Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir tal santidad, ya sabiendo quien era el se arrodilló y bajo su cabeza.

-¡¡¡ALABADO SEA EL SEÑOR DE SEÑORES, REY DE REYES, QUE ESTE LUGAR IMPIO SE REGOCIJE EN TU PRESENCIA!!!-Naruto grito mientras bajaba la cabeza, su padre no podía ser su dios pero aún así era su padre y el líder de su panteón, pero sobre todo aquel a quien le tenía el más grande respetó y lealtad.

Elohim pasó tranquilamente viendo la escena frente a el.

-Niño malcriado baja tu aura-Habló Elohim dando una orden a Zeus quien lo hizo de inmediato.

Artemisa alzó su ceja al ver a aquel hombre quien ni siquiera la trato formalmente arrodillarse ante ese Dios, aunque claro la presencia de ese hombre era formidable.

-Padre a que has venido-Habló Naruto alzando su mirada y Elohim bufo.

-Uno de mis hijos está siendo acusado injustamente, he venido a defenderte- Habló Elohim y Zeus hirvio en furia.

-MI RAYO FUE ROBADO POR ESTE PUNK, QUIERO QUE ME LO DEVUELVA-Gritó Zeus y Elohim alzó su ceja y vio a Naruto.

-Muestrame tus alas Naruto-Habló Elohim y Naruto lo hizo sin rechistar.

Afrodita chillo de emoción al ver la belleza encarnada en esas doce alas, si Naruto estaba para comérselo (Pensamientos de Afrodita) ahora opacaba toda la belleza que había visto en su vida junta, ella haría a Naruto tener un hijo con ella si o si ya que si salían con la belleza de sus padres sin duda sería el más bello ser del universo.

Más de uno jadeo al ver las alas de Naruto quien estaba arrodillado con un puño tocabdo el suelo.

Doce alas doradas salían de la espalda de Naruto junto a un aro plateado con incrustaciones de joyas que estaba arriba de su cabeza, las plumas de las alas de Naruto tenían un diseño delicado como si con un solo toque las arruinarian.

Elohim admiro a su hijo, sin duda Naruto era uno de los Ángeles mas puros y justos que habían en este momento, su aro lo decía todo.

El aro de un ángel era la pureza y justicia del alma del mismo.

Los Ángeles comenzaban con un blanco opaco así sucesivamente hasta llegar a un plateado pulido.

-Tus alas están bien y tu corona angelical igual, dime pequeño has robado algo de Zeus-Habló Elohim y Naruto negó rápidamente.

-No padre, todo este tiempo eh estado en la cuidad Uruk en el panteón Babilonico-Habló Naruto y Elohim asintió.

-Yo le creo Zeus ya que Naruto jamás haría algo que perjudicaría a los humanos-Habló Elohim y Zeus bufo.

Naruto y Elohim suspiraron al ver al terco mocoso ser tan obstinado.

-Zeus te propongo algo-Habló Naruto y Zeus se interesó.

-Que es lo que quieres punk-Habló Zeus en un gruñido y Naruto suspiró.

-Iré en busca de tu rayo maestro, te lo entregare yo mismo en tus manos, no lo he robado pero creo saber quien fue-Habló Naruto viendo el trono vacío.

-Muy bien, se agradecido que no borro tu existencia aquí mismo, ve y trae mi arma te doy un día nada más-Habló Zeus caminando a su trono y Naruto suspiró.

Elohim iba a hablar pero Naruto negó tranquilamente.

Naruto dio medía vuelta y junto a Elohim caminaron tranquilamente a la puerta.

Naruto dio un gemido de exasperación al sentir cuatro ojos traspasarle su cabeza.

Los dos seres cerraron la puerta caminando tranquilamente.

Pasillo.

-En que piensas hijo mío-Habló Elohim y Naruto suspiró.

-Faltaba un dios en el consejo olímpico, sólo espero que no sea el-Habló con tristeza Naruto y Elohim alzó su ceja.

-De quien hablas-Habló Elohim y Naruto suspiró.

-Sólo hay un dios que está rechazando a Zeus como el dios más importante en el Olimpo, el dios de las conquistas-Habló Naruto y Elohim supo de quien estaba hablando.

-Adamas-Susurró Elohim ya que conocía muy bien al niño.

Adamas y Naruto eran buenos amigos de hace ya unos cinco mil años, el problema era que estos últimos años Adamas había estado distante debido a que Zeus reclamó el trono del Olimpo como suyo.

Adamas y a Hades fueron los que salieron perjudicados debido a Zeus, a Hades se le prohibió volver al Olimpo trescientos sesenta y cuatro días y a Adamas se le fue arrebatado el amor de su vida quien era Hera de su propia boda debido a que Zeus sintió celos de su hermano al ver que una de las mujeres más bellas del Olimpo está enamorada incondicionalmente de Adamas.

Zeus era llamado el "Tirano del cielo" por una razón debido a que el tomaba lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería.

Antes que los dos seres angelicales pudieran seguir un hombre se arrodilló ante ellos.

-Lord Tyrael, Lord Adamas pide su presencia en su castillo-Habló el hombre y Naruto asintió.

Naruto vio a su padre quién hizo una seña de aceptación, Naruto en un suspiro asintió.

-Que estamos esperando, vamos a ver a Adamas-Habló Naruto tranquilamente viendo al hombre quien asintió.

El soldado y Naruto comenzaron a retirarse tranquilamente, Elohim suspiró al ver a su hijo perderse en una esquina.

Tiempo después.

Un hombre estaba sentado en una enorme mesa echa de oro negro traído

del mismo tártaro.

El hombre era un pelinegro, ojos verdes, piel pálida, tenía una toga blanca con hilos de oro.

Flush.

Naruto abrió la puerta y el hombre no le prestó atención ya que seguía

comiendo.

Naruto se sentó en la mesa y un enorme plato lleno de comida apareció en un círculo mágico.

Con gracia Naruto comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

-Mi buen amigo Adamas, dime porque me has llamado-Habló Naruto tranquilamente y el hombre dio un sorbo de su vino.

CRASH.

-Naruto seré directo, únete a mí en mi venganza-Dijo el hombre aplastando

el vaso echo de platino como si fuera una simple basura. Naruto suspiro al ver al hombre lleno de oscuridad.

-Para que quieres que me una, debes tener aliados-Habló Naruto y Adamas sonrió.

-Tengo a casi todos los Olímpicos en mi favor, los titanes han decidido ayudarme a costa de su liberación del Tártaro, Zeus se cree muy importante cuando fuimos nosotros quienes le han dado ese trono, es sumamente inaceptable que mi hermano menor tenga el puesto que por derecho me pertenece-Habló Adamas en un gruñido y Naruto suspiró.

-Patético-Habló Naruto cerrando los ojos y Adamas quedó perplejo ante eso. 1 -¿Qué?-Preguntó Adamas no creyendo que su amigo saldría con esas

palabras.

-Te haces llamar mi amigo y has caído tan bajo Adamas, sabes que los titanes querrán seguir su reinado en los humanos con mano de hierro, Adamas te has convertido en una amenaza para los humanos, te diré una sola vez...- Habló Naruto tranquilamente dejando de comer viendo a Adamas de forma aburrida.

Los hombros de Adamas comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente, una mueca de rabia se formó en su rostro.

-Entrega el rayo de Zeus y te dejaré vivir, no se como has conseguido robarlo debido a que sus leyes los prohíben pero tampoco me interesa-Habló Naruto y la presión de Adamas se multiplicó.

CRASH.

Naruto corrió su silla un poco dejando pasar la enorme mesa que voló a la

pared y se partió en cientos de pedazos.

-Parece que has dejado en claro con quien estas-Habló Adamas vestido con una armadura negra griega y tenía una enorme guadaña en sus manos.

Naruto suspiro viendo a Adamas quien se posicionó en una postura de ataque.

-*Al parecer tenemos invitados*-Pensó Naruto al sentir un aura silvestre, una energética y otra delicada.

-¡¡¡Zeus va a llevar al Olimpo a la ruina, no lo ves!!! ¡¡¡SU MALDITA LUJURIA ME HA LLEVADO A ESTO!!!-Gritó colerico Adamas y Naruto le vio fríamente.

-No fue eso lo que nos llevó a este momento, fue tu cobardía por no escapar con tu amada, por no enfrentarte a Zeus y sólo bajar la cabeza, Adamas solo eres un cobarde dando una escusa cobarde esperando a que eso justifique tus acciones, eres igual a Zeus-Habló Naruto mientras en su mano parecía [Bravery] y en su cintura aparecía [Agni] la espada de Amanadiel.

Naruto bajo la defensa totalmente y Adamas crujio su mandíbula.

Naruto cerros sus párpados para parpadear y cuando los abrió la guadaña de Adamas estaba casi tocando su cuello.

Slash.

Adamas tenía los ojos incrédulos mientras veía a Naruto quien tenía los ojos

como tempanos de hielo.

Bravery estaba desgarrando parte del pecho de Adamas, Naruto sostenía el mango fuertemente dando un empalamiento perfecto.

-¡¡¡COUGH!!!-Adamas escupió una bocanada de sangre soltando su guadaña. Icor mancho la mitad de la cara de Naruto quien veía a los ojos a Adamas. -Patético-Habló Naruto tranquilamente y movió su mano.

PAM.

2 Adamas quedó incrustado en la pared atrás de Naruto quien dio media

vuelta viendo a Adamas.

Bravery goteaba Icor, la sangre dorada machaba las pisadas de Naruto de Naruto quien llegó al frente de Adamas quien estaba en los últimos segundos de su vida.

-Ve en paz amigo mío yo te perdono de todo lo que has echo, algún día nos volveremos a ver-Habló Naruto mientras lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus ojos y Adamas dio media sonrisa.

-*COUGH* Cu-Cuida...-Adamas no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus respiraciones cesaron.

El cuerpo de Adamas lentamente cayó de lado y Naruto le vio.

-Diablos, debiste huir con Hera Adamas yo te hubiera ayudado, debiste hacerlo maldición-Habló Naruto maldiciendo quitándose su capa.

Lentamente Naruto puso el cadáver de Adamas y lo envolvió en la capa de Querubin.

-Pueden salir Artemisa, Hermes, Hera-Habló Naruto tranquilamente de espaldas asegurando la capa a Adamas.

Hermes, Artemisa y Hera salieron de un pilar donde estaba.

Naruto agarró el cadáver y lo levantó y camino a Hera quien tenía lágrimas bajando de su hermoso rostro.

Artemisa tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, era cierto que esperaba que Naruto fuera fuerte pero este nivel era una locura.

Artemisa sabía que ella no podía vencer a su tío en una batalla tu a tu, pero verle perder la vida contra ese hombre de un movimiento fue una locura.

-Hermes desde este momento, Adamas nunca existió en el Panteón Griego- Habló Naruto tranquilamente y Hermes asintió.

-Informaré a Zeus de la traición de Adamas, el rayo sigue desaparecido- Habló Hermes y Naruto negó.

Hera como si fuera la joya mas valiosa y delicada del mundo agarró el cadáver de Adamas.

-Qu-Quiero enterrarlo po-por favor vete Tyrael-Habló Hera mientras lágrimas bajaban de su rostro.

Hera creía que el destino ya le era cruel, pero una vez más el destino le hacía saber de cual equivocada estaba, primero la obligan a casarse con Zeus y ahora su único amor estaba muerto.

Hera no sabía que sentir al ver a Naruto, sentía rabia, odio, rencor, tristeza pero ella sabía que Naruto había echo no necesario para los humanos sobrevivieran.

-No exactamente Hermes-Habló Naruto tranquilamente al ver a Hera caminar muerta en vida con el cadáver de Adamas entre sus brazos.

-¿A que te refieres, hombre?-Habló Artemisa y Naruto suspiró.

-Quien desea la sangre en el Olimpo más que cualquier otra cosa-Habló Naruto y Hermes abrió los ojos.

-Ares-Susurro Hermes con horror al saber cuán era el próximo movimiento de Ares.

Ruuuuuu.

Como si fuera un rugido de una bestia el suelo rugió y tembló.

Los tres se tuvieron que estabilizar debido a que casi caen.

-¡¡¡ESE IDIOTA!!!-Rugió Naruto en irá al sentir varias presencias divinas.

PAM.

Naruto dio un golpe a Bravery y una pantalla de formo en el aire.

Cientos de enorme seres humanoides estaban escalando en monte Olimpo, varias deidades los escoltaban.

Naruto agarró el cuello o de Hermes quien estaba pálido al ver a los titanes escalar el monte Olimpo.

-Cuanto duran los ejércitos en formarse-Habló Naruto a Artemisa quien salió de su trance.

Naruto no permitiría que entrarán en el Olimpo, muchos dioses menores y seres de la naturaleza estaban presentes y todos y cada uno era inocentes.

-Las alarmas han sido disparadas, dentro de media hora cuán lo mucho el monte Olimpo marchará a la guerra-Habló Artemisa quien tenía una armadura plateada en su cuerpo mientras advertía a sus cazadoras.

Naruto crujio sus dientes, haría que Zeus le pidiera perdón luego.

Naruto vio la imagen de Ares quien estaba sonriendo mientras tenía el rayo de Zeus en sus manos, Naruto suspiró frotándose sus sien al acordarse de esa extraña habilidad de los dioses en multiplicarse.

-*Tal vez lo tengo que intentar, huuuuum como le pondré, que tal Kagebunshin*-Pensó Naruto ya que sería una técnica sumamente útil.

Naruto hizo cuatro círculo mágico donde salieron Mael, Ludociel, Sasuke y Michael.

-Hermanos ¿Están ocupados?-Habló Naruto y ellos negaron. -*Estoy haciendo papeleo*-Habló Mael firmando otro papel.

-*Estoy con Sarada*-Habló Sasuke sonriendo debido a que estaba con su pequeño cacahuete.

-*Estoy entrenando*-Habló Ludociel y Michael asintió.

-*Yo soy su sparring*-Habló Michael y Naruto suspiró de alivió. Naruto vio la pantalla donde seres de alas de murciélago aparecieron.

-Hermanos, necesito que me presten su ayuda, estoy en el Olimpo donde titanes, dioses menores y demonios han comenzado la escalada-Habló Naruto serio y los cuatro se pusieron serios.

Artemisa veía los hombres quienes charlaban, ella no era Athenea pero ella sabia que Naruto lo que estaba haciendo era evitar una guerra con su panteón debido a que había diablos involucrados.

Monte Olimpo.

-PADRE HE VENIDO Y HE TRAÍDO UN POCO DE DIVERSIÓN-Gritó Ares

2

2 Lucifer, Asmadeus, Mamon, Amón, Leviathan, Belphegor eran los seis de los

sonriendo sintiendo el enorme poder del rayo pasar por su cuerpo.

siete Maou presentes.

-Hermano que jugada harás en este momentos-Habló Lucifer quien tenía siete alas de murciélago en su espalda.

2 Los seis aguardaban con sus ejércitos por orden de Lucifer quien sabía que

Naruto estaba presente.

4

\--

Fin del capítulo.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y pana del alma Escritor-san.

Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente

AgregarVotar

Dejar un comentario

Arcanister2123

hace 42 minutos Si

Contestar

PedroLeonelCuevas

hace 16 horas

Siete alas o siete pares de alas (14 alas individuales)

1 Respuesta

quevinmejia

hace un día

Su GAN hermano "querido"

Navegar

Ángel que nunca creyó en Dios.

user49689314

Buscar

(no taste el sarcasmo no)

Contestar

de Enton-no-Madara

TonyGarca8

hace 3 días sigue

Contestar

SENDOKUN1

hace 4 días

Más capitulo porfavor

Contestar

SENDOKUN1

jul. 05

Más cacapitulo

Contestar

endnatsu09

jun. 30

Es tannnnnnnnnn tierno

Contestar

JuanEstebanLopezGcia

jun. 19 continuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

1 Respuesta

meliodasahuzjzzioo

jun. 15 Otro cap

Contestar

WolfSonw

jun. 08

Esta muy bueno quiero otro capitulo porfaaa!!!

1 Respuesta

DennysRamrezPea

jun. 01

Ok manoooooo sube el cap siguiente y me darías derechos para subirlo a Youtube

1 Respuesta

ChristopherJordanCas

may. 31

muy buen capitulo.

Contestar

Recomendaciones

Mostrar más

Naruto, el Nidaime Hakaishin del U7

de KaguTsuchi-Dragon 21.6K 1.2K 16

Después de la pelea contra Pain, y un extraño


	12. 12

Madara

Naruto ni Highschool DXD me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños así como los animes que salgan aquí.

Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo y que comience este jodido capítulo.

\--

Tiempo después.

Hermes, Artemisa y Naruto estaban en el acantilado del monte Olimpo, abajo se sentía una presión aterradora.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó Hermes y Naruto sonrió.

-Mis hermanos tardarán y los ejércitos están preparándose, ganemos tiempo-Habló Naruto con una sonrisa.

Artemisa iba a preguntar que era lo que quería decir Naruto hasta que le vio sacar la espada.

Slash.

Bajo la mirada incrédula de los dos dioses Naruto se cortó la palma de la

mano arrodillado.

-Pido a ti la espada del desvalido, prestame tu poder para defender aquello que representas, como lo hizo mi hermano yo lo haré, prestame tu poder para frenar aquello que tanto odias-Habló Naruto recitando un cántico.

La aura de Naruto comenzó a salir, fuego rodeo la espada. Flush.

Bajo la mirada incrédula de los dioses una hermosa rubia de ojos avellana se hizo presente al frente del arrodillado Naruto.

-Mi portador, brindame tu poder y defiende al desvalido, elimina el mal que acosa al débil, yo Agni te prestare mi poder, ve mi soldado se el juez de los pecadores-Una voz melodiosa atrapó a los dioses.

-Como usted ordene mi señora-Habló Naruto inclinando la cabeza.

Las armas de los ángeles del Sefirot eran importantes para los portadores, eran lo que ellos representaban y a quienes servían, era como sus sub jefes aparte de los Ángeles de mayor rango.

El arma era la que dictaba si las alas del ángel se manchaban de negro debido a que ya no servía a su propósito, por eso los Ángeles que había creado mediante el sistema eran tan fácil de corromper.

La hermosa mujer sonrío al ver a su soldado estar arrodillado, su anterior soldado le había delegado la tarea a el y en los años que habían pasado su nuevo soldado nunca había flaqueado.

La mujer se transformó en partículas y la espasa se formó de las partículas, Naruto agarró firmemente agarró el mango.

-[TESORO SAGRADO LIBERADO] ARMAMENTO SOLAR LIBERADO «CADENAS DEL JUSTO»-Una Hz mecánica sonó en el cielo.

Naruto clavó la espada en el suelo que tembló.

Hermes y Artemisa tuvieron que estabilizarse ante el terremoto.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Preguntó Artemisa en shock al sentir la barrera más poderosa que había sentido en su vida.

-Agni se considera la arma defensiva del cielo más poderosa, representante la defensa del desvalido ante el fuerte-Habló Naruto con tristeza al recordar que representaba su hermano.

-Eso es genial-Habló Hermes con impresión y Naruto sonrió.

-En estos momentos sólo puedo sacar una parte de su poder, su antiguo portador incluso podía parar un ataque de padre-Habló Naruto recordando que su hermano hizo el experimento y su padre había aceptado.

Ellos asintieron, Artemisa veía a tristeza en los ojos de Naruto al recordar a esa persona.

Los tres comenzaron a prepararse ante la batalla que estallaría dentro de poco.

Naruto un Humano Inmortal

Por Iyune-Senpai

4.8K 436

Kaguya logra destruir el mundo shinobi al llevar a Naruto a otra

dimensión para luego volver a traerlo de vuelta y que viera lo que había echo y que supiera que no tuvo oportunidad de detenerla, después de eso Naruto invoca a la Shinigami para que le quitara los poderes de ella y se los pusiera en si mismo para intentar revivir a los shinobis.

Sol de diez colas

Por kirauzu666 3K 147 dxd

El heredero Phenix

Por Muere5TheGamer

8.2K 922

Naruto es el hijo mayor de la casa Phenix, es el demonio con más

poder pero es traicionado por la persona que

TAMBIÉN TE GUSTARÁN

Lee la historia si quieres saber lo que pasa y como

Naruto DXD: El Comienzo De Una

Un Amor Entre Dos Mundos

Naruto vivira a partir de ahora.

Ama hago haci que decide abandona el Inframundo Por kirauzu666

Nueva Vida =E...

los personajes de anime que aparecerán aquí no Por Anthoni720

3.6K 270 Naruto x yasaka

Naruto:Heredero del Rey de los Héroes Y La D...

Por LASTSHADOW08

19.8K 1.1K

Esta historia comienza ase muchos

milenios antes de que las nuevas facciones que abitan el mundo tomaran su lugar en la cuspide del poder mucho antes de que dios mismo naciera esta historia es my historia la history de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

-¡GHAAAAaaaa!-Un titan menor quien iba a la cabeza había chocado ante una barrera que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer ante el precipicio

Atlas observó como seguramente ese titan se había matado.

-QUE HACES ESTAMOS A POCO DE EL OLIMPO-Gritó Ares a Atlas quien bufo viendo al impertinente Dios.

-SILENCIO DIOSECILLO, ERES TAN ESTUPIDO QUE NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE HAY UNA BARRERA RECIÉN INSTALADA-Habló Atlas con voz atronadora.

Ares apuntó el rayo de Zeus a Atlas quien le vio con desdén.

-NO ME VAS A HABLAR EN ESE TONO, TE RECUERDO QUE YO SOY EL JEFE- Gritó Ares colerico y Atlas iba a hablar.

-Te recuerdo que yo robe el rayo de Zeus, Ares así que cállate y obedece- Habló una nueva voz que hizo a ambos ver.

Un muchacho de pelo platinado estaba presente, sus ojos rojos como el fuego del infierno ardían viendo a los dos, su piel blanca hacían que el hombre fuera atractivo para las mujeres.

-Así que el pequeño Lucifer fue el responsable de darle un arma de destrucción masiva a un idiota-Habló Atlas y Lucifer le vio sonriendo.

-Eso duele sabes Atlas, muy bien por lo visto la basura de Amanadiel incluso muerto sigue molestando, la barrera no se mantendrá fuerte, esperaremos para que se debilite, mis ejércitos están esperando-Habló Lucifer sonriendo y ellos le vieron.

-Muy bien, haré que los ejércitos esperen-Habló Atlas ya que sabía que esa poderosa barrera fallaria en algún momento.

-NO LO ACEPTÓ, ATACAREMOS AHORA-Gritó Ares y Lucifer le vio.

-Pequeña basura nadie te preguntó, es una orden-Habló Lucifer viendo a Ares.

Ares retrocedió un paso al ver los ojos de Lucifer verle, sentía como si las profundidades del tartaro estuvieran a punto de devorarlo.

Ares bajo la cabeza y Lucifer sonrió dejando de expulsar su aura. Horas después.

Naruto estaba al frente de Zeus quien comendaba varios miles de dioses menores que comendaban miles de soldados.

-Es ahí tu pequeño orgullo Zeus, esperó una disculpa por esto-Habló Naruto peinandose para atrás mientras veía el círculo mágico.

Zeus no dijo nada ya que sabía que había acusado a Naruto falsamente y quedaría como idiota.

-Un dios no se disculpa ante un simple ser angelical, además tu panteón está implicado-Habló Zeus con el ceño fruncido.

La pantalla mostraban a cientos de miles de soldados demoníacos estar presentes, seis hombres estaban al frente de aquel montón de demonios.

-Por eso eh invitado a mis hermanos-Habló Naruto sin prestar atención.

Tararí.

Tararí.

Tararí.

Trompetas se escucharon del cielo que se iluminó de blanco. Flush.

Los dioses observaron con asombró como miles de cometas blancos impactaban el suelo.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde-Una voz fuerte y poderosa sonó.

-HOLA MAEL-Gritó Apolo feliz al ver a su mejor amigo estar presente.

Miles de soldados alados estaban presentes, sus armaduras brillaban de color plateado y estándartes ondeaban con el viento.

-Veo que has traído ayuda hermano-Habló Naruto feliz y Mael sonrió.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, no son muchos pero se compensan con la calidad- Habló Mael y Naruto asintió.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?-Preguntó Michael viendo la imagen.

-Al parecer los demonios están inquietos-Habló Rafael tranquilamente al ver las legiones demoníacas.

-Muy bien, nosotros apartaremos a los Maou-Habló Sasuke tranquilamente y Naruto asintió.

-Diablo es mío-Habló Naruto tronandose el cuello.

Los Ángeles superiores asintieron, sabía que incluso Lucifer tenía cuentas que arreglar con Naruto.

-Zeus lo que hagas con tu panteón es tu problema, nosotros nos encargamos de los demonios-Habló Naruto tranquilamente al ver que Zeus iba a decir algo.

Los hombres comenzaron elevarse usando sus alas tranquilamente. Los seres angelicales les siguieron de cerca.

Los dioses vieron como los Ángeles se retiraban a su batalla.

Otro lugar.

Lucifer sonrió al ver a las personas frente a ellos.

Los ejércitos demoníacos veían con odio a los seres angelicales quienes les veían sin ninguna emoción.

-Pero si es mi hermano pequeño, dime Naru que haces tan largo del cielo- Habló Lucifer y Naruto sonrió tranquilamente.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Diablo, que haces tan largo de los infiernos-Habló Naruto tranquilamente y Lucifer aplaudió.

-Ya sabes tengo tanto trabajo, entonces decidí estirar las piernas y que buen comienzo que con una guerra-Habló Lucifer en un berrinche y Naruto suspiró.

-Tan loco como siempre, debo entender que fuiste tu quien le robó el rayo a Zeus-Habló Naruto y Lucifer sonrió con inocencia.

-Yo, sabes que puedo ser mentiroso pero nunca he sido ladrón, fue el amigo tuyo el que ahora está bajo tierra partido a la mitad-Habló Lucifer y Naruto suspiró nuevamente.

-Te pediría que te fueras pero al parecer no lo harás-Habló Naruto y Lucifer sonrió.

-Por eso me gusta que seas mi hermano me conoces mejor que nadie, después de arrancarte el corazón iré a violar a tus amadas esposas, seguramente tienen una vagi...-Lucifer no termino de hablar.

PAM.

-Que haces ahí tirado Luci, eso fue una bienvenida-Habló Naruto viendo la

montaña que ahora estaba en pedazos.

-Que...-Leviathan no pudo llegar a terminar la frase ya que fue engullido por fuego sagrado.

Leviathan expulsó su aura luciendo una quemadura en su mejilla, vio con odio al ser frente a ella.

-No prestes atención al que no sea tu ponente pequeño-Habló Uriel con su mano en llamas.

-¡¡¡QUE HACEN PARADOS ATAQUEN!!!-Gritó Mammon al ver a sus tropas en shock.

Al oír decir eso a su Maou, los demonios se abalanzaron contra los Ángeles quienes igualmente corrieron o volaron a los seres angelicales.

-YO BEELZEBUB TE HARÉ FRENTE A TI BASTARDO-Gritó el demonio a Mael quién le vio.

-Muy bien pequeño parece que me toca jugar contigo-Habló Mael mientras tenía con sigo dos nudilleras.

Beelzebub extendió su mano a Mael y cientos de moscas volaron a Mael. Las moscas no tocaron a Mael debido a que su aura las quemaba. -Espero que no sea todo-Habló Mael y Beelzebub sonrió.

-Sólo estoy calentando-Habló Beelzebub y Mael sonrió.

Mael puso su palmas juntas y una esfera parecida a un sol se hizo presente. -[Great Sun]-Habló Mael disparando ese devastador ataque.

Un círculo magico enorme se formó en la palma de la mano de Beelzebub quien concentró energía demoníaca en ella.

BOOOM.

Una explosión los engullo cuando ambos poderes chocaron.

Los Ángeles y Demonios les daban espacio para que sus líderes pelearan, todo sabían que si se acercaban iban a morir debido al aura sacra o al aura demoníaca.

Con Naruto.

Naruto caminaba en su forma angelical viendo a Lucifer quien estaba de

rodillas con su mano parando el sangrado de su nariz.

Naruto alzó su lanza y la blandio en contra de la cabeza de Lucifer.

Clink.

Bajo la mirada incrédula del ángel su lanza fue parada por la mano desnuda de Lucifer.

PAM.

-¡No me digas que eso es todo!-Dijo Lucifer mientras sacaba la lengua y

ponía una cara retorcida.

La cara de Lucifer estaba casi tocando la de Naruto

-¡Buagh!-Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos, escupió una bocanada de sangre blanca.

El puño del demonio estaba en el la boca del estómago de Naruto abollando su armadura.

PAM.

Naruto sin piedad había dado un golpe en la clavícula de Lucifer a quien sus rodillas le fallaron y casi se arrodilla.

El suelo abajo de ellos se partió debido a la descomunal fuerza de ambos. PAM.

Naruto había encajado un rodillazo en las entrañas del demonios quien salió resbalando para atrás.

-Muy bien, muy bien tienes la mano pesada hermanito-Habló Lucifer mientras humo salía de sus heridas sanandolas rápidamente.

-*Ese maldito golpe me hizo quedar inconciente medio segundo, Bravery encargate de cargar los cañones*-Pensó Naruto ya que sentía sus entrañas batidas ante el golpe de su hermano.

-Muy bien mi señor-La voz de su lanza sonó en su cabeza.

Lucifer vio como la lanza se dividía en partículas de luz, su cara se transformó en una de rabia.

-ACASO TE BURLAS DE MI ASQUEROSO ÁNGEl-Bramo Lucifer y el suelo tembló ante su aura.

-No comas ansias Diablo-Habló Naruto sonriendo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Lucifer vio con odio a Naruto quien le enviaba una mirada de burla.

Ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en medio golpeando sus hombros mejillas con sus puños desnudos.

BOOOM.

El suelo se partió ante la fuerza de ambos. Tiempo después.

Artemisa disparaba flechas a diestra y siniestra a los Titanes que usaban grandes rocas del monté para tratar de golpear a algún dios.

Artemisa salto evitando una roca que venía a su posición y disparó una flecha a la cabeza del titan.

El titan dio un rugido de dolor cuando la flecha dio en su ojo. BOOOM.

Otra explosión se formó a la lejanía que hizo a varios sujetarse para evitar salir volando, Artemisa se preguntaba que monstruos estaban peleando a la lejanía.

-¡¡¡SIS!!!-Gritó Apolo extendiendo su mano.

Apolo iba contado en un carro que se impulsaba con caballos echos de fuego, el carro generaba un calor impresionante.

Artemisa agarró la mano de Apolo al ver que un rayo dorado se dirigía a su posición.

-Mael debe estar peleando-Habló Aplo mientras le daba rienda a sus caballos.

Artemisa disparaba cientos de flechas a los Titanes, bolas de fuego impactaban debido a que Hefesto tenía un arma echa por el.

-JAJAJAJA ESTO ES UNA BELLEZA, DÍGALEN HOLA A DULLAHA #4-Gritaba Hefesto sonriendo mientras de un tubo salían llamaradas que derretian las rocas que trataban de golpearlo.

-Ese idiota-Sonrió Apolo al ver a su hermano tan feliz mientras evitaba un par de rocas.

Con Zeus.

Zeus veía a su hijo quien sostenía su rayo, su rostro era de una persona

furiosa.

-ARES ES MI ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA HIJO ESTÚPIDO, DEVUELVEME MI RAYO- Gritó Zeus en un bramido y Ares sonrió.

-PADRE ESTO ES GENIAL, ESTO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE HE DESEADO-Gritó Ares viendo a su padre quien entrecerró los ojos.

-Una guerra, hay muchas en el mundo humano-Habló Zeus y Ares sonrió.

-Pero no entré dioses, he traído mi sueño para que lo admires-Habló Ares viendo a su alrededor donde dioses menores y titanes caían inertes al suelo.

-Hestia está desconsolada niño estúpido, has traído violencia a mi hogar es mi deber como Rey castigarte-Habló Zeus y su cuerpo fue rodeado por electricidad.

Ares sonrió al ver sus padre ponerse serio, con este poder se sentía imparable.

-Te quitaré esa corona ansiano-Habló Ares y Zeus dio un bufido.

-Mi manera es la menera de los dioses, ten cuidado ya que hablas con tu Rey- Habló Zeus y Ares se abalanzó a el.

Zeus chocó su puño contra su rayo quién vibró.

Con Naruto.

-GHAAAAAA-Gritó Naruto cuando salió despedido al suelo. PAM.

Naruto trataba de pararse pero no podía.

-Es genial, verdad Naruto la gravedad es un enemigo formidable-Habló Lucifer quien lucía tranquilo.

Lucifer tenía varios cortes y quemaduras, Naruto tenía raspones y suciedad en el cuerpo.

-E-Esta habilidad es problemática-Habló Naruto parandose sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba miles de kilos

Flush.

Naruto disperso el aura que le rodeaba con la suya.

Lucifer sonrió mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su mano, lentamente la cerró y la abrió.

Naruto usando sus alas lentamente volvió a agarrar vuelo.

Ya había disparado sus cañones, necesitaba varios minutos para recargar, el arma de su hermano estaba completamente agotada por lo que usarla estaba fuera de discusión.

En un parpadeo ya Lucifer estaba al frente de Naruto quien se preparó.

PAM.

PAM.

PAM.

PAM.

Ambos chocaban puños, rodillas y codos en una demostración de fuerza bruta impresionados.

Ondas de choques se presentaban cuando ambos chocaban puños. -¿Aumentamos la velocidad?-Habló Lucifer y Naruto abrió los ojos.

Naruto paso a la defensiva cuando Lucifer comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes.

-NARUTO-Gritó Sasuke viendo a Naruto perder.

Sasuke estaba con raspones debido a que estaba peleando con Belphegor.

-Así que este es el poder de Lucifer-Habló Michael viendo la pelea de Naruto.

Clink.

Sasuke bloqueo con su espada la mano de Belphegor quien tenía energía demoníaca el ella.

Michael volvió a ver a Sasuke quien estaba forcejeando con Belphegor. BOOOM.

Michael apenas tuvo tiempo para poner sus brazos ante la esfera de poder demoníaco que iba dirigida a el

-No te descuides-Gritó una especie de quimera. PAM.

Michael cayó de rodillas y el suelo se levantó a su alrededor, su vista se dirigió a la quimera.

-Saber que gran pecador tenía semejante poder-Susurro Michael viendo al demonio.

-Que pasa líder de los ejércitos...-El demonio no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, no te descuides-La voz de Michael sonó a la espalda del enorme demonio.

Flush.

-¡¡¡GHAAAAAA!!!-Gritó de dolor Gran Pecador cuando un torrente energía

Santa lo consumió.

-Soy el general del Santísimo, un ataque como ese sólo me produce cosquillas, que haces ahí sentado parate que te debo dar unas nalgadas por ser un desobediente-Habló Michael al ver a al demonio acostado.

-Ba-Bastardo-Bramo de dolor Gran Pecador al sentir su piel quemada debido a lo sacro del ataque.

Michael sonrió mientras docenas de círculos se formaban a su alrededor.

Con Naruto.

Naruto seguía recibiendo golpes en su defensa, tenía los dientes apretados.

-VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS...-Gritaba Lucifer dando golpes con una sonrisa desquiciada.

PAM.

-¡¡¡HAAAA!!!-Gritó Naruto apartando a Lucifer con un golpe en su estómago.

El aura de Naruto comenzó a elevarse y Lucifer sonrió al ver éso.

Flush.

Poder sacro se quemaba alrededor de Naruto, daba al impresión de ser llamas.

Flush.

Naruto se abalanzó a Lucifer, ahora se podía mantener al día.

Ambos chocaron sus puños y luego sus rodillas, Naruto trato de golpear con su pie la cara de Lucifer quien se protegió.

Ambos volvieron a entablar una disputa a golpes, desaparecían y aparecían en lugares distintos demostrando una enorme velocidad.

Lucifer sonrió mientras apresaba el brazo derecho de Naruto. -Puedo leer tus movimiento-Habló Lucifer.

Lucifer comenzó a dar vueltas con Naruto quien no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

BOOOM.

Al soltar a Naruto se produjo un bum sonico, Lucifer desapareció en busca de

su contendiente.

Con Artemisa.

Artemisa estaba disparando a Atlas quien lanzaba rocas a diestra y siniestra.

Flush.

Rush.

Naruto había aparecido y fijo su mano a la roca evitando que fuera más allá.

Artemisa jadeo sentir la presión de que expulsaba esa extraña armadura.

-Oye Arti, vete de aquí ahora-Artemisa vio en shock al oír la voz del ser que escolto.

-Hace mucho no te veo Tyrael-La voz atronadora de Atlas sono.

-No soy tu oponente Atlas, vete antes que decida matarte-Habló Naruto pero

vio aclara arriba.

-No estás peleando enserio-Habló Lucifer sonriendo y Naruto le vio. -Tu tampoco, porque debería yo hacerlo-Habló Naruto tranquilamente. Lucifer abrió palma donde un círculo se formo.

Flush.

BOOOM.

me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos

creadores.

22K 1.3K

Esta historia sera un crossover entre Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que tenga esta

naruto y high school dxd historia.

Abajo.

Ares estaba en hombros de Atlas quién subía el Monté Olimpo.

PAM.

2

Una esfera morada salió del círculo dirigida a Naruto.


End file.
